Lealtad: amor o amistad
by Tsuki W
Summary: ¿Qué elegirías entre el amor de tu vida y tu mejor amigo? No puede ser que una mujer separe una amistad...¿o sí? ¡Dejen reviews!
1. Chapter 1

Todos los personajes de CT son propiedad de Yoichi Takahashi. Paola es un personaje creado por Tsuki.  
LEALTAD: AMOR O AMISTAD Capítulo 1 -Regresé, heme aquí otra vez, tratando de escapar del dolor que me sigue a todas partes. Quizá, qué sé yo, volviendo con mis amigos pueda distraerme un poco y olvidarme de él y todo el daño que me causó...aunque, lo sigo queriendo...

Alguien tocó a la puerta de la habitación y se asomó.  
-Paola, es hora de irnos, el avión a Tokyo sale dentro de una hora –le dijo Mikami seriamente -Voy Mikami, gracias –contestó respetuosamente la muchacha, saliendo de la profundidad de sus pensamientos, con un dejo de tristeza

Minutos después Paola y Mikami salían de la casa de los Wakabayashi a donde habían llegado esa misma mañana, con rumbo al aeropuerto. Desde que subieron al avión no se dirigieron la palabra, pero de cuando en cuando el ex-entrenador de Genzo miraba de reojo a la prima del muchacho, aun notando en ella la misma tristeza que ya tenía en Alemania.  
-Mira, ya llegamos –le dijo Mikami, observando por la ventanilla la ciudad de Tokyo a cientos de metros por debajo

Pero Paola ni lo escuchó, tenía los audífonos puestos y al parecer escuchaba música, y digo al parecer, porque tenía el discman en la mano, pero Mikami observó que éste se encontraba apagado. No dijo nada, volvió a mirar a la muchacha y volteó su mirada hacia el paisaje que momentos antes estaba admirando.

Cuando bajaron del avión había un chofer esperándolos. Después de recoger sus maletas se subieron al auto y partieron, nuevamente en silencio. Cuando llegaron a su destino, y mientras algunos empleados bajaban a recoger el equipaje de Paola, ella y Mikami se quedaron un tiempo más sentados, sin moverse.  
-Espero que aquí te sientas mejor –dijo Mikami sinceramente, conmovido por la tristeza de Paola -Gracias Mikami, yo también lo espero –contestó ella suspirando, mirando fijamente el edificio que estaba frente a ellos -¿Quieres que te acompañe?  
-No, gracias. Sabes que conozco mi colegio de sobra y no estoy más que regresando al lugar de donde salí y...quizá nunca debí marcharme

Paola salió y Mikami tras de ella. Antes que la muchacha atraviese el portón principal el hombre no pudo evitar darle un abrazo a Paola, ya que la había conocido desde que era una niña, y se había encariñado mucho con ella.  
-Cuídate –le pidió Mikami, sonriéndole con ternura -Lo haré, tú también cuídate –le dijo Paola, tratando de agradecerle con una pequeña sonrisa forzada

La muchacha le dirigió una última mirada y entró. Mientras recorría su camino escuchó las campanadas que indicaban la finalización de la jornada escolar. Los alumnos comenzaron a salir y no pocos miraban con extrañeza a Paola, que altiva ingresaba ignorando las miradas curiosas.  
-Mira –le dijo Koike dándole un codazo a Shimano- ¿No es linda? Nunca antes la había visto por aquí -Ni yo –contestó su amigo, observando a la muchacha -¡Oigan ustedes¿se les perdió algo? –preguntó Naoko molesta al notar el blanco de miradas de sus amigos- ¡Dónde está Imai!  
-Cómo vamos a saberlo –respondió Koike impaciente- Deberías ponerle un localizador y dejar de fastidiarnos -Tarados... –murmuró la joven enojada, marchándose

Después de llegar a su habitación y acomodarse en ella, Paola se echó sobre su cama y se quedó pensativa durante horas, a momentos dejando escapar una lágrima, en otros apretando el puño con furia. Al final cuando llegó la noche, la muchacha se fue quedando dormida.  
-Te digo que no la habíamos visto antes –le contaba Shimano a Kazuki -Pues a mi se me hizo conocida –opinó Koike -¿Dicen que es nueva? –preguntó el delantero del Toho -Sí, nunca antes la había visto –insistió Shimano -Deberían dejar de chismosear como señoras –los regañó Kojiro, sentándose detrás de Kazuki -Mira, allí está –dijo Shimano boquiabierto, ignorando a su capitán

Efectivamente Paola había aparecido en el umbral de la puerta del aula, como últimamente estaba, triste. No miró a nadie, aunque todos la miraban, y se fue a sentar en un asiento cercano sin importarle que quizá era el de alguien más. Con los ojos abiertos como platos, y sin decir nada, Kazuki se paró como en trance y se dirigió lentamente hacia ella.  
-Qué lanzado –opinó Shimano sorprendido, mientras él, Koike y Kojiro lo seguían con la mirada -Volviste... –murmuró Kazuki conmovido, parándose junto a Paola, quien hasta ese momento no había notado al muchacho- Volviste...

Extrañada, Paola levantó la mirada y también se sorprendió al ver al muchacho.  
-Eirina... –murmuró ella conmovida, parándose a abrazar al muchacho -¡Vaya! Kazuki debería darme su fórmula de "levante" –comentó Shimano sorprendido -No hagas comentarios tan vulgares –volvió a regañarlo Kojiro, poniéndose a leer un libro (para burritos...con Tsubasa basta XD)  
-Ven –le dijo Kazuki- Les dará gusto verte

Paola reparó en los muchachos y sonrió, mientras ellos le respondían con una sonrisa coqueta al verla acercarse.  
-Muchachos...-dijo Kazuki ceremonioso- Paola regresó -Cuándo –preguntó Matsumoto que acababa de llegar- Y dónde está -Cómo que dónde estoy –dijo la muchacha más animada- Aquí estoy Matsumoto, o ya te olvidaste de mi -¿Paola! –exclamaron los 3 amigos sorprendidos -Jajaja, cualquiera diría que vieron un aparecido –se burló Kazuki, mientras Kojiro miraba la escena de reojo -Qué gusto verte –dijo Matsumoto, dándole un abrazo de bienvenida- No te reconocí, estás cambiada -"Menos marimacho y menos infantil" –remedó Paola- Genzo ya me lo dijo -¿Se puede saber quién diablos se sentó en mi lugar? –exclamó una voz enojada -Y ahora qué lo habrá hecho enojar –preguntó Matsumoto desconcertado, volteando a ver al recién llegado -Fui yo –respondió Paola con altivez- ¿Puedes buscarte otro, no?  
-Mira niña, éste es mi lugar, búscate otro -No me dá la gana –contestó ella- ¡Y no soy una niña!  
-Ja, ya extrañaba esas respuestas –murmuró Kazuki "conmovido"

El muchacho volteó a ver a Paola para seguir regañándola, pero se quedó callado, boquiabierto.  
-¿Tú?  
-Yo qué –preguntó Paola fastidiada -Tú eres la niña que iba con Kazuki a ver jugar al Nankatsu.  
-ERRO - OR –aclaró Paola- Iba a ver perder al Nankatsu -¿Nankatsu? –preguntó Kojiro, entrometiéndose -¿La reconocieron, verdad? –les preguntó Kazuki- Ella es Paola Wakabayashi -La prima de Genzo... –murmuró Kojiro -¿Y ustedes son? –preguntó Paola confundida -Kojiro Hyuga y Ken Wakashimazu –los presentó Shimano divertido -¿Hyuga¿Wakashimazu? –preguntó Paola sorprendida, señalándolos con el dedo- ¿Ahora juegan en el Toho¡entonces aceptaron las becas de Matsumoto!  
-¿No lo sabías? –le preguntó Kazuki -No, cuando me fui eso estaba en veremos...Entonces, dejaron el Meiwa por la beca -Takeshi también vino –le contó Koike- ¿Te acuerdas de él?  
-El pequeño Takeshi, claro que me acuerdo –dijo la muchacha con ternura -Te recuerdo: tú y Kazuki solían ir a la cancha junto a la señorita Matsumoto –comentó Kojiro -Ah, Matsumoto –dijo Paola de mala gana- Ésa bruja me odiaba, siempre estaba castigándome -Incluso te obligó a ir con ella a "descargar tu energía en algo positivo como el deporte" –se burló Kazuki -Ridícula... –murmuró su amiga molesta -Tú eras la niña que exasperaba a los del Nankatsu –recordó Ken divertido -Momentos memorables –contestó Paola sonriendo, después de mucho tiempo -¿Y cómo te fue en Alemania? –preguntó Shimano, borrando instantáneamente la sonrisa de su amiga -No quiero hablar de eso –respondió la muchacha, bajando la mirada

El maestro entró e interrumpió la charla. Todos tomaron sus asientos, Ken le cedió el suyo a la joven, lo que les pareció extraño a sus amigos porque el muchacho era muy obstinado y no daba nada de lo suyo tan fácilmente. Paola se sometió a la clásica presentación frente a la clase, desatando murmullos de extrañeza y admiración. La mañana pasó de forma monótona. Cuando llegaron al descanso Paola y Kazuki salieron primero y nadie supo dónde se fueron.

El resto de la jornada escolar poco atrajo la atención de todos, sobre todo la del capitán del Toho, que no dejaba de mirar a la muchacha "nueva", en la cual recién notó que una sombra de tristeza la acongojaba.

Cuando las clases terminaron los del Toho se dispusieron a marcharse al entrenamiento. De otras aulas el resto del equipo se fue uniendo al grupo que ya habíamos descrito, y después de saludar a la ya reconocida Paola, caminaban bromeando y conversando. Paola iba con ellos, atenta a las conversaciones de todos, pareciendo más animada. Como iban jugando, con cierta torpeza como suelen hacerlo los varones, Imai empujó a Kawabe, él chocó con Yoshida y sin querer éste empujó a Paola, y ella fue recibida antes de caer por Ken.  
-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó el muchacho preocupado -Eh...sí –respondió ella algo embobada mirando al muchacho, pero alejándose rápidamente al notar la cercanía de sus rostros -Tengan más cuidado –los regañó Kojiro, caminando más aprisa, seguido por Ken y Takeshi -¿Mucho calor? Te noto sonrojada –dijo Kazuki irónico -Kazuki, no fastidies –lo regañó su amiga -Créeme, aquí encontrarás más que un amigo capaz de brindarte su hombro para llorar...encontrarás alguien que te haga olvidar -No volveré a enamorarme –dijo Paola muy segura- Me equivoqué una vez, no lo haré nuevamente -Nunca se sabe Paola, nunca se sabe... 


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Mientras miraba el entrenamiento Paola notó que sus amigos tenían muchas admiradoras que también los habían ido a ver. Cada vez que uno de ellos tocaba el balón las mentadas chicas lanzaban suspiros o gritos de emoción ((( ridículas...), lo que fastidiaba a la prima de Genzo, pero trató de matarlas con la indiferencia, o sea, ignorarlas. Con atención miraba a todos y cada uno de los muchachos: habían cambiado mucho, pero entre todos, Kojiro le parecía que seguía siendo el mismo testarudo y rudo de siempre. Todavía recordaba cuando ella y Kazuki debían ir, obligados por Matsumoto, a los partidos a ver jugar a los posibles candidatos al Toho y cuando ella se enteró que Kojiro estaba entre los más fuertes candidatos y, de paso, era rival de su primo, pues trató de hacer amistad con los del Meiwa. También había quedado sorprendida con aquella aparición de Ken contra el Furano: sabía que estaba lesionado, porque Takeshi se lo había comentado, pero nunca creyó que aparecería así de pronto.

Al saber que era prima de Genzo, accidentalmente pues lo había guardado celosamente, Kojiro se había hecho más amigo suyo, ya que alguien más era requeteenemigo de Genzo: su propia prima. XD

El entrenamiento había terminado y los muchachos del Toho se disponían a marcharse a sus casas. Algunos se fueron en taxi, a otros los habían ido a recoger y otros, como Kojiro y Paola, se iban caminando a sus habitaciones en el mismo colegio.  
-Así que ahora eres nuestro flamante capitán –dijo Paola pensativa, mientras ella y Kojiro se dirigían a sus dormitorios -Pues es lo que dicen –respondió Kojiro, que llevaba su maletín sobre el hombro -Menos mal Ozora, Taro, ni mi primo, aceptaron venir al Toho -¿Por qué lo dices?  
-Hummm, digamos que no son de nuestro estilo –explicó la muchacha- Verás, los del Toho tenemos una reputación que cuidar y no podemos perderla metiendo "ñoños" en el equipo -Jajaja, pues qué exigentes.  
-Te noto cambiado y a la vez igual que antes –analizó Paola, mirando detenidamente a Kojiro -No te entiendo –dijo él, algo incómodo por la mirada analítica de la joven -Obviamente creciste, te ves más maduro y más sereno. Sin embargo, no perdiste ése algo que te caracterizaba: ésa fuerza, ése ánimo, ésas ganas de demostrar que eres el mejor; aunque...el brillo de tus ojos ha disminuido...tigre japonés -¿Por qué dices eso?  
-Quizá el Toho ha influido en ti de cierta manera y espero que no sea de forma negativa.  
-¡Oigan, tórtolos! –exclamó Koike divertido, corriendo tras ellos junto con Kazuki- ¿Por qué la prisa? Parece que quisieran estar a solas -¿Interrumpimos algo? –preguntó Kazuki guiñándole un ojo a su amiga y ganándose de ella un golpe en la cabeza como respuesta -Nos vemos mañana –dijo Kojiro sin inmutarse, marchándose luego seguido por la mirada curiosa de Paola -Ah, ah, no le estés echando el ojo al capitán o nos lo vas a distraer –bromeó Matsumoto acercándose a ellos -¿A Paola le gusta Kojiro? –preguntó Ken divertido, sonrojando a la muchacha -¡Yo no dije eso! –respondió Paola molesta -Era una pequeña bromita –aclaró Ken sonriendo, abrazando a Paola por el cuello- Pequeña Paolita.  
-No soy pequeña –dijo Paola entre dientes- Soy menor -Menor o mayor –acotó Kazuki, quitando el brazo de Ken de su amiga y llevándosela consigo- Yo tengo que cuidarte de los buitres que por aquí rondan -Gracias por la indirecta –se indignó Ken -No lo decía por ti –contestó Kazuki divertido- Pero si así lo ves...jajaja -Algún día, mi estimado Ken –le dijo Koike mientras veían marcharse a los amigos- Llegará una mujer que te ate tan fuerte que no puedas pensar en otras.  
-Mi bien ponderado Koike –respondió el aludido- Esa mujer no existe y si así fuera, yo recibiría un mensaje del cielo -Miren –señaló Matsumoto, agachándose a recoger algo- Se le cayó la billetera a Paola -Jajajaja –rió Koike- Yo bien podría tomar eso como una señal -¿Paola y yo? –preguntó Ken incrédulo- Eh, no lo creo. Ella es linda, pero es la prima de Genzo -¿Y qué con eso? O es que le tienes miedo al SGGK –bromeó Matsumoto -No inventes –aclaró el karate keeper- Pero no quiero tener nada que ver con los Wakabayashi, sabes que Genzo me cae como patada al hígado -¿Acaso olvidaste que a Paola también? –recordó Koike más divertido -Miren, es un NO rotundo, así que ya dejen de fastidiar –dijo Ken, marchándose enojado -¿Se te acabaron los argumentos tan rápido? –se burló Matsumoto mientras veía cómo su amigo se iba -¡Ken, te apuesto lo que quieras a que Paola es THE ONLY WOMAN! –exclamó Koike, obteniendo como respuesta que el muchacho le sacara el dedo medio XD

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente Paola y Kazuki iban rumbo a su aula cuando la primera notó que el resto de los alumnos producía alboroto con sus cuchicheos.  
-¿Qué es todo esto? –le preguntó extrañada a su mejor amigo -El Festival del colegio ya se acerca, en sólo dos semanas será el baile y todo lo demás -Ah, ahora que recuerdo siempre se acostumbra asistir al baile cuando se está en secundaria –recordó Paola -Y con pareja –puntualizó Kazuki -No pienso ir, ése tipo de cosas no me gustan –aclaró su amiga -Eso dices ahora, pero quizá encuentres un motivo para ir –respondió Eirina con una sonrisa pícara -¿Un motivo? Como cuál.  
-Buenos días –saludó Kojiro seriamente acercándose a ellos, haciendo reír a Kazuki por la cara de susto que había puesto Paola -Ah...eh...hola Kojiro –saludó Paola sonrojada -¿Qué te parece gracioso Sorimachi? –preguntó el capitán del Toho algo molesto -Nada capitán, un chiste que recordé.  
-Será mejor que se apresuren o llegarán tarde a clases –dijo Kojiro siguiendo su camino, sin creer la excusa de Kazuki -¡Por qué te reíste! –le reclamó Paola a su amigo -Si hubieras visto la cara que pusiste, como si se hubiera aparecido el demonio o algo así, jajaja -¡No es gracioso Kazuki! Seguro creyó que estábamos hablando de él -¿Y qué con eso? Medio mundo habla de él, así que dos más o dos menos, no importan –concluyó Kazuki- Le das demasiada importancia -En eso tiene razón –se entrometió Ken, abrazando por atrás a Paola- Todos hablan de Kojiro, y más porque el campeonato se iniciará pronto -¿Se iniciará recién?-preguntó Paola extrañada -Otro año en el que nuestra misión es arrebatarle el título a Ozora –contó Kazuki melancólico, quitando a Ken -Esta vez lo lograremos, será nuestro regalo de despedida –dijo Ken muy seguro- Y ahora con Paola, ella será nuestro amuleto -¿Como la primera vez? –dijo la muchacha irónica- Recuerda que perdieron la final contra el Nankatsu, y yo estaba en ella con ustedes -Ahora será distinto, porque estamos en otro equipo y porque mejoramos mucho –respondió Ken sonriendo -Y porque ya no está Genzo –añadió Kazuki divertido -Bueno...sí –aceptó Ken con una sonrisa pícara- Pero él debe estar contento donde está, enfrentando a grandes jugadores como el Kaiser -¿Qué tiene de grande ése idiota? –preguntó Paola fastidiada -Hummm, por el tonito puedo notar que el Kaiser está en tu "top ten" de los jugadores que más detestas –analizó Ken- Aunque no me atrevo a preguntar por qué -¿Tu top ten lo encabeza tu primo, no? –preguntó Kazuki, cambiando de tema -Así es, y si Ken sigue nombrando al Kaiser él también entrará en el ranking –dijo Paola, caminando más aprisa -Tu amiga es toda una fiera –opinó el karate keeper divertido -Una fiera que no le gusta que se rían de ella –contestó Kazuki seriamente, marchándose con su amiga

Cuando entraron en su aula descubrieron que allí también hablaban del mentado festival, además las chicas comentaban emocionadas acerca de los posibles candidatos merecedores de ser su pareja acompañante. Momentos después de Paola y Kazuki entró Ken, con lo que los cuchicheos femeninos aumentaron en intensidad. Claro que tampoco dejaban de echarle miradas coquetas a Kojiro, que las ignoraba deliberadamente, o al menos eso parecía.

Como el maestro de Geografía estaba enfermo no iría al colegio ése día, por lo que el regente entró al aula para darles la noticia, además claro de encargarles una tarea encomendada por el profesor. Mientras muy pocos realizaban la tarea y la mayoría se dedicaba a otras cosas, Paola notó que Kojiro estaba pensativo y con cara de aburrido, así que se acercó a él, porque Kazuki y el resto de sus amigos estaba conversando sobre el, ya fastidioso para Paola, festival del colegio.  
-Pareces preocupado o aburrido o pensativo o quizá estés haciendo la tarea –dijo Paola, sentándose delante de él -Paola, no tengo ganas de hablar ahora, lo lamento –se disculpó Kojiro mirando de reojo a Paola -¿Pasa algo Kojiro? –preguntó la muchacha preocupada por el desánimo de su amigo -No, nada -Pues no parece –comentó la Wakabayashi, quedándose luego en silencio, pensando en algo que decir para animar al capitán del Toho- ¿No te parece ridículo todo el interés que le dan a ese tonto festival?  
-A mi me da igual lo que hagan o digan, al fin que no pienso ir –respondió Kojiro sin más remedio, por no parecer grosero -¿Tú tampoco? Eso es lo que le estaba diciendo a Kazuki: me niego rotundamente a ir –le contó Paola divertida, arrodillándose sobre el asiento del banco donde estaba- ¿Qué te parece si armamos un frente "antifestival?  
-Je¿un qué? –preguntó Kojiro, rindiéndose con una sonrisa ante el buen ánimo de Paola -Un frente "antifestival", mira: o hacemos que lo suspendan o lo boicoteamos -¿Por qué mejor lo dejamos en no ir y ya? –propuso Kojiro -Hummm, es una opción pacífica y algo aburrida, pero no está mal.  
-Te gusta armar alboroto ¿no?  
-No siempre, es sólo que cuando me aburro debo ocuparme en algo -Entonces te la pasas aburrida -Te lo explico para que no lo entiendas mal: Dios me puso en el mundo para cumplir un objetivo, entonces, debo probar suerte realizando toda clase de cosas, a ver si así le atino al objetivo divino, jajaja -¡Ay Paola! Eres muy especial –opinó Kojiro, sonriendo levemente con sinceridad, lo que por alguna razón hizo sonrojar a Paola y la obligó a voltear la cabeza para que el muchacho no la vea -¿En verdad lo crees? -Nunca tuve una amiga que fuera tan sincera y divertida como tú –confesó Kojiro, mirando extrañado a Paola que lo evitaba -¿Me consideras tu amiga? –le preguntó Paola sorprendida, mirándolo -Desde que eras una niña, bueno, algo más niña -Óyeme, ya no soy una niña, estoy en etapa de transición –se indignó la joven, colocando sus manos en la cintura, mientras Kojiro se quedaba contemplándola detenidamente, cosa que nunca antes había hecho con ninguna muchacha- ¿Te pasa algo? Quedaste como congelado -Nada, nada, sólo pensaba algo –respondió Kojiro, sintiéndose esta vez él avergonzado y evadiendo la mirada de Paola para "concentrarse" nuevamente en su libro- Será mejor que vayas a leer el capítulo que nos dejó el maestro -Felicidades capitán –le dijo la muchacha poniéndose de pié para regresar a su sitio, sorprendiendo a Kojiro por el denominativo- Buen jugador y buen estudiante, para burritos ya tenemos suficiente con los del Nankatsu y con mi primo, jajaja

Cuando la jornada escolar concluyó Paola descubrió que Kojiro no se dirigía a su habitación, así que se disculpó con sus amigos, que iban a tomar un helado, y se fue tras el delantero japonés. El muchacho estaba por cruzar una avenida, cuando Paola lo sobresaltó.  
-¿A dónde se supone que vas?  
-¿Me estás siguiendo? –preguntó Kojiro indignado, mirando con reproche a Paola -No me respondas con otra pregunta –lo regañó Paola, suavizando luego el tono- ¿Puedo ir contigo? En el colegio me aburro mucho -Tengo que ir hasta Saitama –contestó Kojiro cruzando la avenida, con Paola siguiéndolo con esfuerzo debido a los largos pasos que él daba -Voy contigo –dijo la muchacha resuelta, Kojiro iba a refutar, pero ella lo vio con tal mirada suplicante que no tuvo corazón para negárselo -Bien, pero no vayas a reclamar si luego te aburres -No, te juro que no lo haré –contestó Paola contenta 


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Ambos tomaron un tren que los llevaría hasta Saitama. Mucha gente se sorprendió al ver al conocido capitán del Toho y jugador de la selección.  
-¿Qué tanto miran, eh? –preguntó Paola fastidiada -Ignóralos –le recomendó Kojiro, que miraba distraído por la ventana -Oye Kojiro¿puedo preguntarte algo?  
-Dime.  
-¿Por qué estabas triste toda la mañana?  
-Porque... –respondió Kojiro, mirando fijamente a Paola con un dejo de tristeza- Mi madre está enferma y necesitaba ir a verla -¿Tu madre? Oh, lo siento en verdad –dijo Paola acongojada- Debes quererla mucho para ponerte así -¿Acaso tú no quieres a tu madre? –preguntó Kojiro extrañado -Si la conociera bien, supongo que sí lo haría –respondió la joven, causando sorpresa en su amigo- Verás, ella y mi padre se divorciaron cuando yo era muy pequeña y cada uno tomó un rumbo diferente. Supuestamente yo debía quedarme con ella, pero no quiso porque no se sentía capaz de criarme sola, así que le pidió a mi padre que lo hiciera. Él accedió, pero tampoco pudo hacerse cargo de mi, por eso contrató a una niñera, mi Nana Tomiko, quien me cuidó mientras era pequeña. Pero con el tiempo el resto de mi familia se dio cuenta que no era posible que yo viviera así, sola, en compañía sólo de una sirvienta, así que los padres de Genzo decidieron encargarse de mi tutela y fue así como terminé hace años viviendo con Genzo -Y como luego terminaste estudiando en el Toho... –concluyó Kojiro atónito por el relato -Así es –aseveró Paola- Estuve un lindo tiempo en el colegio, pero después me obligaron a regresar a Alemania con mis tíos y porque mi padre se establecería allá -Has pasado por mucho en muy poco tiempo –confesó el muchacho -No lo sé, pero todo eso, y algunas cosas más que me ocurrieron en Alemania, me enseñaron a madurar -¿Te lastimaron, verdad?  
-¿Por qué preguntas eso? –preguntó Paola extrañada, viéndose descubierta -Porque pese a tu fingida alegría hay algo en tu mirada que te delata -Mi mirada...quizá tengas razón y necesite tiempo para sentirme nuevamente feliz –analizó Paola pensativa -¿Quién te lastimó tanto? –preguntó Kojiro curioso, algo que a él mismo le sorprendió -Je, no sabía que tenías ese ladito tan preguntón –bromeó Paola- Algún día, capitán, podré contártelo, por ahora no puedo porque aun es una herida abierta

Kojiro volvió su mirada distraída al paisaje que rápidamente pasaba ante sus ojos a través de la ventana, mientras Paola bajaba la vista con tristeza, suspirando.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Una vez que llegaron a la estación de Saitama se fueron caminando en silencio hasta una zona de clase media. Se detuvieron frente a una sencilla pero bonita casa, que Kojiro se quedó contemplando, mientras Paola lo veía conmovida. Un niño se asomó por la puerta y se acercó corriendo a la reja exterior.  
-¡Hermanito! –gritó el pequeño niño, abrazando con cariño a Kojiro por la cintura -Hola Masaru -respondió Kojiro con aquella ternura que sólo expresaba con su familia -¡Vamos, entra, los demás estarán contentos de verte! –exclamó Masaru, jalando a su hermano que no oponía resistencia, mientras Paola lo seguía

Entraron, pese a la sencillez de aquella vivienda, eso no le quitaba la belleza y limpieza del lugar. Cada cosa estaba en el lugar adecuado, cada cuadro colocado de forma impecable, un lindo ramo de flores en un florero de vidrio azul en el centro de la mesa y un rico aroma saliendo de la cocina.  
-¡Naoko, ven, Kojiro llegó! –gritó Masaru a todo lo que le daban sus pulmones, sin soltar a su hermano

Una niña unos años menor que Paola se asomó por la cocina, limpiándose las manos con el delantal que tenía puesto. Al ver a su hermano también corrió a abrazarlo con cariño.  
-¡Kojiro, te extrañamos mucho hermanito! –exclamó la niña emocionada -¿Y Takeru? –preguntó Kojiro sonriéndole con cariño a sus hermanos -Fue a comprar unas medicinas para mamá –contó Masaru- Seguro regresará pronto -¿Y dónde está mamá? –volvió a preguntar el capitán del Toho, esta vez algo triste -Está en su dormitorio descansando –contestó Naoko- Yo le estoy preparando una rica sopa de pollo -¿Tú eres la que está cocinando? –se le escapó a una sorprendida Paola, que recién fue notada por los hermanos de Kojiro -Así es –respondió Naoko- ¿Pero tú quién eres? -¡No me digas que eres la novia de mi hermanito! –exclamó Masaru contento- Eres muy bonita.  
-Je, gracias –respondió Paola algo avergonzada por el comentario -Ella es mi AMIGA Paola –aclaró Kojiro apenado- Vino acompañándome -¡Hermanito! –se escuchó una voz emocionada detrás de ellos -Hola Takeru –dijo Kojiro sonriéndole a su hermano, que fue a recibirlo con un abrazo -¿A qué hora llegaste?  
-Vino hace un momento –contó Masaru sonriendo orgulloso- Y trajo a su novia -Masaru, ya te dije que... –trató de aclarar Kojiro -Hola, soy Paola –se presentó la prima de Genzo- Una amiga de Kojiro -Mucho gusto –dijo educadamente Takeru- Todos los amigos de Kojiro son bienvenidos en nuestro hogar -¿Vamos a ver a mamá? –le preguntó el menor de sus hermanos- Se alegrará al verte

Kojiro sólo asintió y fue con sus hermanos al dormitorio de su madre. Entró y vio cómo ella se encontraba recostada en su cama, dormitando, algo pálida, con sudor que le bañaba la frente. Tímidamente se acercó y se arrodilló junto a ella. De pronto, y suavemente, su madre abrió los ojos y los dirigió con ternura hacia su hijo mayor.  
-Kojiro, hijo, viniste –alcanzó a susurrar su madre, que tenía mucha calentura -Sí mamá, no podía dejarte sola -Pero ¿y el colegio?  
-Pedí permiso y no me lo negaron –respondió Kojiro, algo avergonzado por mentirle a su madre, pero no tenía otra opción -Qué crees mamá –le contó Masaru divertido, echándose junto a ella y abrazándola- Mi hermanito trajo a su novia, es muy linda.  
-¿A tu novia? –preguntó su madre extrañada -Anda, vé –animó Naoko dándole un suave codazo a una avergonzada Paola cuyo rostro hacía contraste con unas rosas rojas que adornaban el tocador de la señora Hyuga -Je, muy buenas tardes señora –saludó Paola con una reverencia- Es un gusto conocerla, soy Paola, una amiga de su hijo -Mucho gusto Paola –respondió la señora, tratando de incorporarse- Discúlpame por recibirte en estas condiciones -No te levantes mamá –le pidió Kojiro -No es necesario señora –dijo Paola con dulzura- Usted debe descansar -Yo estoy preparándote una sopa de pollo –comentó Naoko con orgullo -Y yo te traje tus medicinas –acotó Takeru -Y yo...-trató de decir Masaru, quedándose pensativo- Yo te traje a la novia de Kojiro -Masaru –lo regañó Kojiro avergonzado- Ya te dije que.  
-Está bien Kojiro –le dijo su madre sonriendo débilmente- Los felicito a los tres -Mientras ustedes se quedan con mi mamá, yo voy a preparar la cena –dijo Naoko -Eh...¿quieres que te ayude? –preguntó Paola, sorprendiéndose a sí misma, porque bien conocía que ni pelar una papa sabía XD -Bueno, vamos...Paola ¿no?  
-Sí, Paola...

Paola y Naoko se fueron hacia la cocina, no sin antes la primera dirigirle una mirada de satisfacción a Kojiro que la veía sorprendido. Masaru fue tras de ellas, ofreciéndose a pelar todo lo que se pudiera. Takeru fue a poner la mesa, dejando a Kojiro solo con su madre.  
-¿Cómo te está yendo en el colegio? –le preguntó la señora Hyuga -Muy bien, en los estudios y en el fútbol –contestó su hijo orgulloso -Me alegra tanto que vinieras.  
-No podía faltar, necesitaba verte -El médico me dijo que en unos días mejoraré -Pero mamá, ya te dije que no debes trabajar tanto, en un tiempo más yo trabajaré y ya no necesitarás sacrificarte -Lo hago con gusto hijo, porque lo hago por ustedes -Ya hiciste mucho por nosotros, ahora me toca a mi –dijo Kojiro conmovido al ver a su madre enferma -Con que Paola ¿eh? –comentó casualmente su madre en tono pícaro -Mamá, Paola es sólo mi amiga –aclaró Kojiro fingiendo molestia- Llegó hace poco al colegio -Se me hace conocida.  
-Claro, si la conociste cuando yo jugaba en el Meiwa –contó Kojiro divertido- Ella solía ir a alentarnos y a hostigar a su primo -¿Su primo?  
-Paola es la prima hermana de Genzo Wakabayashi -¿De Genzo? –preguntó sorprendida la madre de Kojiro -Así es¿gracioso verdad?  
-¿Y por qué vino contigo hasta Saitama?  
-Porque ella se ofreció acompañarme y como nadie le puede decir que no, y aunque se lo digan no hace caso, pues vino conmigo...

Rato después, mientras su madre dormía, Kojiro bajó a ver cómo marchaban las cosas en la cocina, y vio divertido cómo sus tres hermanos menores le enseñaban a Paola, que estaba vestida con un delantal, a hacer todo tipo de quehaceres domésticos.  
-¿Ves? Y colocándolo sólo 15 minutos en temperatura media, el arroz te saldrá exquisito –le enseñaba Naoko, mientras Paola veía detenidamente la olla de arroz -Mira Paola –le decía luego Masaru- No se requiere de mucha técnica para pelar papas, es sólo cuestión de saber manejar la muñeca

El niño puso en una mano de Paola un pelador de papas y en el otro uno de los tubérculos; y se puso a enseñarle a pelar papas XD. Divertido, Kojiro se apoyó sobre el marco de la puerta, cruzándose de brazos, tratando de no interrumpir la labor de los cocineros. Después de esforzarse Paola le mostró a Masaru la papa que había terminado de pelar, el niño miró con detenimiento y seriamente la papa cuadrada y más pequeña de lo que era al principio, después sólo atinó a sonreír.  
-¡Bien hecho! –la felicitó Masaru- No está mal para una principiante -Ven conmigo –le dijo Takeru- Te enseñaré a poner la mesa correctamente

Como todo un maestro Takeru le enseñó a Paola la correcta ubicación de los cubiertos sobre la mesa y de cómo debían estar colocados los demás complementos en ella.  
-El florero debe ir exactamente al medio y no debe ser muy alto para no perjudicar el contacto visual entre los anfitriones que deben sentarse en la cabecera de la mesa -Ah, ya entendí –analizó Paola seriamente -¿Tú también ayudarás hermanito? –le preguntó Masaru, notando la presencia de Kojiro y haciendo voltear a los demás -Eh...yo... –dudó Kojiro viéndose descubierto -Necesitamos peladores de papas –dijo Naoko preocupada, colocándole un delantal a su hermano- La cena está retrasada y debemos apurarnos -Paola también ayudará ¿verdad? –le preguntó Masaru con una sonrisa -Si no se quejan de mis papas cuadradas, con mucho gusto –respondió la Wakabayashi -Disculpa a mis hermanos –le pidió Kojiro, mientras se ponían a pelar papas- Tú eres una invitada y.  
-No soy una invitada, prácticamente soy una colada –aceptó Paola entretenida- Además me estoy divirtiendo como hace mucho no hacía y todo gracias a tus hermanos

Paola se concentró en su "ardua" labor, mientras Kojiro se quedaba contemplándola.  
-¡Kojiro! –lo regañó Naoko- Deja de distraerte y ponte a pelar que no quiero que la cena se retrase más -Lo...lo siento –se disculpó Kojiro apenado, entre tanto Paola lo miraba de reojo sonriendo

Cuando la cena estuvo lista y todo sobre la mesa, la señora Hyuga hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para levantarse y acompañar a sus hijos, a pesar de que ellos le rogaron que se quedara en cama. Paola y Naoko sirvieron la comida. Los seis habitantes de aquella casa pasaron una cena inolvidable, con risas, comentarios, discusiones y recuerdos. Uno de estos últimos referido por la mamá del capitán del Toho: "recuerdo la vez que Kojiro, teniendo unos 3 ó 4 años, se fue con su padre a la cancha de fútbol a verlo jugar. En una jugada desafortunada el balón le dio en la cabeza y todos los de su alrededor se reían por lo cómico del cuadro. Entonces él se paró, sobándose la cabeza, y muy enojado se acercó al culpable y le dio tal patada en la pantorrilla que se lo vio lagrimear. Asustado su padre le preguntó si el golpe le había dolido, y él sólo respondió 'más me dolió el orgullo' ". Ante tal historia, Paola reía a más no poder, mientras Kojiro la miraba algo apenado porque a su madre le gustaba contar esa anécdota.

-------------------------------------------------

Ya era algo tarde, Kojiro y Paola debían regresar. Paola fue hasta la habitación donde la señora Hyuga había regresado a descansar, a despedirse de ella.  
-Gracias por venir –le dijo la madre de Kojiro -Yo soy la agradecida por acogerme en su hogar –dijo Paola- Gracias por permitirme compartir un tiempo con su familia -Siempre serás bienvenida, Paola Wakabayashi –dijo la señora Hyuga sonriendo -Gracias señora Hyuga, gracias de todo corazón...¿me permite? –le preguntó Paola, con la intención de abrazarla, a lo que la mujer asintió y recibió el cálido abrazo de la joven -Es hora de irnos Paola –le dijo Kojiro acercándose, después de contemplar aquél cuadro con satisfacción- Fue muy consolador verte mamá, espero que te recuperes pronto -Lo haré hijo, ya lo verás –le respondió su madre- Cuídense mucho y esfuércense en todo -Lo haremos –contestó Kojiro, dándole un beso en la frente a su madre

Ambos salieron y se toparon con los 3 niños que los esperaban con caritas acongojadas en la puerta de la casa.  
-Te vamos a extrañar –dijo Masaru, abrazando a Kojiro -Cuídate mucho hermanito –le pidió Naoko, abrazándolo también -Te estaremos viendo jugar –dijo Takeru, estrechando con orgullo la mano de su hermano -Fue un gusto conocerte, novia de mi hermanito –comentó Masaru contento, abrazando a Paola -Vuelve pronto amiga –le pidió Naoko- La próxima te enseñaré otros secretos de cocina -Con estos que me llevo sabré defenderme un tiempo –respondió Paola sonriente, mostrando un grupo de papeles escritos a mano por la hermanita de Kojiro- Luego volveré por más recetas -Alienta mucho a mi hermano, porque él necesita el apoyo de sus amigos para ganar –admitió Takeru seriamente, despidiéndose de Paola con una respetuosa reverencia- Y recuerda que siempre serás bienvenida en esta casa Paola-sama -Gracias a los tres, mis nuevos amigos –respondió Paola, acariciando la cabeza de Masaru, dándole un abrazo a Naoko y estrechando afectuosamente la mano de Takeru- Espero volver a verlos

Con una sonrisa los niños se despidieron agitando las manos. Kojiro y Paola les dirigieron una última mirada, antes de desaparecer a la distancia.

Mientras regresaban en tren, Paola miraba por la ventana, algo distraída.  
-Tienes una gran familia, te felicito –le dijo a Kojiro con sinceridad -Gracias por venir conmigo –dijo el capitán del Toho complacido -Gracias a ti por permitirme ir contigo...

Poco a poco Paola fue vencida por el sueño y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su amigo. Kojiro la miró sonriendo, había algo en ella que le había tocado el corazón en un punto que ni él se hubiera imaginado jamás. Apoyó su cabeza en la de su amiga y así ambos se quedaron dormidos. 


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

A la mañana siguiente Kojiro estaba sentado en su banco, con cara de haber dormido muy poco.  
-¡Epa, con esas ojeras! –se burló Kazuki al ver a su amigo a punto de dormirse- ¿Qué hiciste anoche que tienes esa cara?  
-No dormí bien, eso es todo –se excusó Kojiro de mal humor -¡Buenos...! –se interrumpió Ken al ver a Kojiro- ¿Qué te pasó Kojiro? Tienes una cara.  
-La misma de todos los días –dijo el capitán del Toho de mala gana- Así que ¡déjenme en paz!  
-¿Y qué habrá pasado con Paola? –cambió de tema Kazuki al descubrir que si seguía molestándolo, Kojiro sería capaz de golpearlo- Siempre es muy puntual y ya va a sonar la campana

Ante la pregunta Kojiro atinó a dirigir la mirada en otra dirección, algo avergonzado. El maestro entró y todos se dirigieron a sus pupitres. Kazuki miraba preocupado hacia la puerta, esperando que en cualquier momento su amiga entrase. De pronto la puerta se abrió lentamente, mientras el maestro hacía unas anotaciones en la pizarra, Paola ingresó al aula sigilosamente, de rodillas deslizándose por el piso. Todos sus compañeros disimularon la risa al verla, pero no dijeron nada.  
-...y así es como debían de haber resuelto el problema que les dejé ayer y... señorita Wakabayashi ¿se podría saber qué está haciendo ahí arrodillada en el piso? –preguntó el maestro con tono molesto -Eh...buscaba mi lápiz, profesor –respondió Paola, ocultando rápidamente su mochila y fingiendo buscar algo -Aquí está –le dijo Ken sonriendo, agachándose y alcanzándole un lápiz -Oh, gracias Ken, me salvaste –contestó la muchacha teatralizando, sonriéndole agradecida y poniéndose de pié- Lo lamento maestro, no volverá a pasar, es que no quería interrumpir su tan valiosa explicación.  
-Siéntese de una vez y ya no perjudique más –la regañó el maestro, sentándose en su silla- Bueno, sigamos con el tema...

------------------------------------------------------

-Jajaja, de la que te salvaste –le dijo Kazuki a Paola, riéndose a más no poder al recordar la entrada triunfal de su amiga en el aula- Si el señor Saito descubría que en realidad llegaste tarde, te mandaba toda la mañana al pasillo con un par de cubetas, jajaja -No le veo la gracia –contestó Paola de mala gana, bostezando, mientras caminaban por uno de los jardines en el tiempo de descanso -¡Pero qué ojeras traes! No me digas que te quedaste estudiando hasta tarde, jaja –siguió burlándose Kazuki- Estás como el capitán, cualquiera diría que se desvelaron juntos, jajaja

Por el comentario Paola se puso colorada y evitó a Kazuki.  
-¿Qué te pasa? Te pusiste roja –comentó Kazuki sonriendo -Kazuki, deja de fastidiar –le pidió Paola molesta -Kazuki, Kazuki –lo regañó Ken, irónico, acercándose y abrazando a Paola- Si sigues molestándola, Paola es capaz de cansarse y dejarnos nuevamente para irse a Alemania -Ni loca –respondió Paola rápidamente- Y ya deja de abrazarme, o una de tus "fans" nos puede ver y mi vida correría serio peligro -¿Me estás reclamando? –se burló Ken, poniéndose frente a ella- No me digas que estás celosa -¿Celosa yo? –preguntó Paola turbada- ¡Claro que no! No tendría por qué -¿Roja nuevamente? –le preguntó Kazuki sonriendo sarcástico -Así que estás tras los huesitos de Ken –se unió Matsumoto a la burla del resto, acercándose con el resto de los muchachos del equipo -¡Yo no dije eso! –aclaró Paola más que colorada al notar que Kojiro los había escuchado -¿Ya despertaste? –cambió Kazuki de víctima, dirigiéndose al otro delantero del Toho- ¡Ay capitán! No te iría nada bien de libertino trasnochador, jaja, se te notaría a leguas -¡Qué creen! –les contó Yoshida apareciendo contento- Naoko aceptó ir conmigo al baile -Bah, ese tonto baile –opinó Paola -Y Ken ¿ya sabes con cuál de tus "fans" irás? –le preguntó Koike curioso (qué novedad XD)  
-No iré con ninguna de ellas, por cierto –aclaró el muchacho- Todavía no sé con quién iré, ni si iré -¿Y tú capitán? –le preguntó Takeshi -No pienso ir –respondió Kojiro, a punto de dormirse -Tú y Paola son un par de aburridos aguafiestas –dijo Takashima con cara de fastidio- Deberían juntarse, a ver si algo de divertido se hallan -Jajaja, qué cosas dices Takashima –se burló Kazuki, mientras nadie notó que los aludidos se sonrojaban -Dejen ya de decir babosadas –se quejó Ken nada divertido por el comentario de Takashima- Si ellos van o no es su decisión -Perdóooonnnnnn... –contestó Takashima irónico

La campana sonó y los muchachos regresaron a sus aulas respectivas. Era hora de Literatura, la considerada materia más aburrida, porque la maestra era una señora mayor, de respetables canas, a quien le encantaba hacerles leer libros románticos y nominarlos con melosos calificativos.  
-Bien mis niñitos, hoy leeremos un poco del gran Shakespeare. Para el siguiente ejercicio necesito a dos dulces voluntarios que pasen aquí al frente –les dijo la señora Miyazawa sonriendo, pero al notar la poca predisposición de sus alumnos, decidió escogerlos ella misma- A ver, ya que todos están tan animados supongo que al señor Wakashimazu no le importará pasar -¿Por qué yo? –preguntó Ken indignado y avergonzado por las burlas en voz baja de sus amigos -Porque es un jovencito muy educadito y gentil que me va a ayudar con esta linda clase –respondió su maestra, sin modificar el tono de sus palabras- Usted será el apuesto Romeo

Ken puso cara de fuchi y se paró de mala gana, poniéndose delante de su clase, que no dejaba de disimular la risa.  
-Y la linda Julieta será...veamos –analizó la maestra, apoyando elegantemente el dedo índice en la barbilla, en gesto pensativo- Usted, la recién llegada, señorita Wakabayashi -¿Eh, yo qué? –preguntó Paola adormilada a Kazuki por lo bajo, ya que se había estado durmiendo sentada (por si acaso, Paola se cambió de asiento y ahora estaba junto a Kazuki)  
-Tienes que pasar adelante –respondió Kazuki divertido al ver la cara de somnolencia de su amiga

Como no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando, Paola pasó sin mayor problema, aun algo adormilada.  
-Toma linda –le dijo tiernamente la señora Miyazawa, alcanzándole un pequeño libro, mientras Paola se frotaba los ojos -¿Y qué hago con esto? –preguntó la muchacha extrañada al ver a Ken frente a ella, mirándola sorprendido -Tú y el señor Wakashimazu interpretarán un acto del libro "Romeo y Julieta" de Shakespeare –le explicó encantada la profesora- Usted será Julieta -Ni modo que Ken –se burló Matsumoto, haciendo reír a todos con su comentario -A ver, a ver mis muchachitos, no se distraigan –les pidió la señora Miyazawa, dando suaves palmaditas -Momento... –dijo Paola, despertando poco a poco- ¿Me está diciendo que frente a toda mi clase tengo que leer estas ridículas frases que aquí figuran, como si fuera Julieta?  
-Así es.  
-¡Qué! Me opongo rotundamente –concluyó Paola, cruzándose de brazos en gesto enojado -No puede señorita Wakabayashi, ya accedió anteriormente, por eso pasó adelante –le recordó la maestra, sin perder la paciencia -¿Y Ken será Romeo? –preguntó Paola sonrojada y apenada, imaginando la respuesta, mientras su maestra asentía sonriendo- Ya me lo imaginaba.  
-¿Empezamos? –les preguntó su maestra, mientras ambos jóvenes se miraban fijamente, tragando saliva avergonzados -¿Qué es ese ruido? –preguntó Kazuki, escuchando unos fuertes ruidos como de tamborileo

Volteó y descubrió que era Kojiro, más despierto que nunca, que golpeaba impacientemente sobre la mesa de su pupitre su pobre lápiz que daba vistas de romperse en cualquier momento por la fuerza que el muchacho le imprimía.  
-Por favor, silencio –les pidió la maestra, mientras tomaba asiento en su silla- Empecemos entonces...Escena V, después de la ida de Teobaldo

Los "voluntarios" buscaron la escena indicada. Estaban tan nerviosos que Ken incluso, al buscar la página, había hecho caer el libro y Paola temblaba con el libro en las manos.  
-Empiece señor Wakashimazu –le indicó la maestra, encantada -Eh...ah... –Ken dudó, luego aclaró la voz y empezó- "Si con indigna diestra he"  
-Tiene que tomar la mano de Julieta –le recordó la profesora- Eso indica el libro

Ken miró a la maestra, luego a Paola que tenía la mirada fija en su libro, pero no lo estaba leyendo, mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban más al ver a Ken extenderle la mano para tomar la suya. La muchacha no tuvo más remedio que agarrar la mano derecha del muchacho: ese "apretón" de manos, temblaba tanto que no se sabía cuál de los dos era el más nervioso.  
-"Si con indigna diestra he profanado tan santo altar, multadme por mi exceso, mi boca, peregrino sonrojado, cancelará la mancha con... ¿un beso"  
-Eh...ah...-balbuceó Paola, tragando saliva- "El noble peregrino se equivoca, clara señal de devoción es ésa, manos de santo el peregrino toca, y con sus palmas el palmero besa"  
-"¿Labios no tiene el santo y el palmero?" –siguió Ken, más calmado, mirando de cuando en cuando a Paola -"Para rezar los usa el peregrino"  
-"¡Ah, santa! Siendo así, que muden quiero con mis labios de destino; que recen, y acceded a lo que imploran"  
-"Tranquilo escucha el santo si suplican" –continuó Paola, ya serena, sintiéndose cada vez más cómoda con lo que hacía

Los que tenían el libro abrieron sus ojos de par en par al leer lo que seguía. Incluso Paola puso los ojos como platos, pero no dijo nada, la maestra los veía maravillada. Ken miró fijamente a Paola por un momento y luego prosiguió.  
-"Pues inmóvil quedad mientras que oran y esos labios a mi me purifican" –el muchacho sólo atinó a darle un beso en la mano, mientras sus amigos suspiraban más relajados, porque se imaginaban lo peor (qué buenos amigos... )  
-"Mis labios pues, vuestro pecado ostentan" –contestó Paola sin dejar de mirar al muchacho, mientras él se acercaba más a ella -"¿Pecado de mis labios? Necesario es que de tal delito se arrepientan, volvédmelo..." –Ken se acercó despacio a Paola sin quitarle la mirada, la muchacha se quedó inmóvil, viendo sin hacer nada por impedirlo, al joven acercándose cada vez más a su rostro

¡Tac, escuchó Kazuki y volteó a ver con asombro que Kojiro había partido en dos el lápiz que tenía, sólo con una mano; mientras no le quitaba de encima la vista a sus amigos actores.  
-¡Encantador! –exclamó la señora Miyazawa aplaudiendo, interrumpiendo "el acto"- Lo hicieron de maravilla, los felicito. Bien podría animarme a presentar esta obra en el festival -Pero sólo quedan dos semanas –le recordó Naoko, una compañera de clase, mientras el resto seguían mirando boquiabiertos a los "voluntarios" y "su buena fe" de seguir al pié de la letra lo que decía el libro -Eso es lo de menos... –respondió la maestra- Gracias muchachos, pueden volver a sus lugares

Ken y Paola reaccionaron, como si de pronto se hubiesen dado cuenta que todo ese tiempo no habían estado solos, sino rodeados de un grupo de curiosos que no dejaban de mirarlos. Paola se alejó rápidamente de él, le entregó el libro a su maestra, y se fue a sentar, mirando el piso avergonzada al recordar lo que estuvo por pasar.

Al terminar la jornada escolar Paola evitó a todos sus amigos, sobre todo a Ken, y se fue corriendo a encerrarse en su habitación. No podía alejar de su mente el rostro del muchacho acercándose a ella y el palpitar violento de su corazón en ese momento. Intentando vanamente distraerse, salió de su habitación y al salir se dio cuenta que el cielo estaba cubierto de nubes, y amenazaba con llover. De todas formas se fue a dar un paseo: el colegio estaba prácticamente vacío. Pasó por la cancha de fútbol y descubrió que sólo un muchacho se encontraba pateando con violencia hacia la portería vacía. Se acercó.  
-Hola –saludó tímidamente Paola -Ah, hola... –respondió Ken, algo agitado por el ejercicio- ¿Buscas a Kazuki? Porque él no vino y.  
-No, no lo buscaba, sólo pasaba por aquí –aclaró Paola, apenada -Mira, imagino cómo te sientes, la verdad no quería que hayan malos entendidos –dijo Ken mirándola fijamente al notarla todavía avergonzada- Creo que me dejé llevar y no quiero que pienses que.  
-No te preocupes –lo interrumpió Paola- Sólo actuábamos ¿o no?  
-Sí, claro, actuábamos... –murmuró Ken, volteando y volviendo a patear los balones hacia la portería -¿Y los demás? –preguntó Paola, sin alejarse -El entrenamiento se suspendió porque los exámenes se acercan y deben estudiar -¿Deben¿Qué acaso tú no?  
-Digamos que ya estudié –contestó Ken, sin mirar a la muchacha

De pronto se puso a llover. Ambos muchachos levantaron la mirada al cielo y se quedaron allí, sin moverse, disfrutando de la deliciosa sensación de la lluvia sobre ellos.  
-Será mejor irse –dijo Ken, luego de unos momentos, disponiéndose a marchar- ¿Vienes o no?  
-No –contestó Paola de lo más tranquila- Aquí me quedo 

Ken movió la cabeza en negación, algo divertido por la obstinación de su amiga. Luego de un rato Paola ya no sintió las gotas sobre el rostro y abrió los ojos: un paraguas estaba sobre ella.  
-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? –le preguntó a Ken, que estaba parado frente a ella, sosteniendo el paraguas -Evitándote un resfriado –contestó el muchacho sonriendo -¿Y cuánto piensas quedarte así? Algún día te cansarás y yo seguiré disfrutando de la lluvia -Quizá, mientras, pienso quedarme aquí

Paola lo miró desafiante y dio un par de pasos al lado, de manera que se libraba del paraguas. Ken sonrió divertido y dio unos pasos, quedando nuevamente junto a ella.  
-¿No te vas a rendir? –le preguntó Paola divertida -No ¿y tú? –devolvió la pregunta el joven

Estuvieron así por unos minutos, jugando como niños a que ella se libraba del paraguas y él volvía a cubrirla. Reían divertidos, cuando la presencia de alguien los interrumpió.  
-Ken, es hora de ir al gimnasio –dijo Kojiro tajante, que se había acercado agarrando un paraguas -Ya voy capitán –respondió Ken, dejando de reír- Toma -¿Pero y tú? –le preguntó Paola, recibiendo el paraguas -Un poco de agua no me vendrá mal –exclamó Ken divertido, corriendo de espaldas- Nos vemos después -Adiós... –murmuró Paola, viendo detenidamente cómo ambos muchachos se dirigían al interior del colegio 


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Paola ingresó en el colegio, dejó cerca de la puerta el paraguas que sostenía y caminó pensativa por los pasillos. Entró a un baño para arreglarse el cabello alborotado y mojado, cuando escuchó cuchicheos y risitas en un rincón del lugar. Buscó y encontró a 3 muchachas agazapadas, con las cabezas juntas, viendo a través de una rendija de la pared.  
-¡Míralos! Se ven tan bien... –comentó una, a punto de babear -¡Oh no! –exclamó otra decepcionada, sin quitar la vista de su objetivo- Yoshida ya se vá.  
-¡Pero miren, Kojiro y Ken entraron! Esto se va a poner mejor –comentó la tercera, muy emocionada -Mmm, mmm... –se escuchó a Paola aclarar la garganta, mientras se paraba tras las curiosas con los brazos cruzados en actitud de desaprobación

El trío de amigas volteó y se sorprendió un poco al ver a Paola allí parada, frente a ellas. En vano trataron de ocultar la rendija, porque la prima de Genzo ya la había descubierto.  
-¿Puedo preguntar qué tanto hacen? Cualquiera que las viera diría que hay algo muy interesante a través de esa rendija –les dijo Paola en tono de regaño -¿Tú eres Paola Wakabayashi, verdad? –preguntó una, desafiante- Mira, nueva, no te metas en lo que te no importa -Mira, antigua –puntualizó Paola sarcástica- Sí me meto, porque escuché nombrar a mis amigos y ellos son un tema importante para mi -Ya, ya –las tranquilizó otra, conocida por Paola- Relájate Paola -¿Tú eres Naoko, no? –preguntó la Wakabayashi -Así es, mucho gusto –dijo ella, extendiendo la mano, que Paola tomó con cordialidad- Verás, estamos en etapa de crecimiento y.  
-¡Naoko! No tienes nada que explicarle –repuso su amiga molesta -Y... –siguió Naoko, lanzándole a su amiga una mirada de reproche- Pues somos algo traviesillas y hallamos una buena diversión para nuestra revolución de hormonas -Así es –afirmó la tercera- Es sólo eso.  
-Seré curiosa –continuó Paola, dejando el gesto serio- ¿Qué es lo que estaban viendo?  
-Acércate si quieres saberlo –le propuso Naoko pícaramente, dejando que Paola se acerque a la rendija y vea a través de ella

Inmediatamente Paola se quitó de allí, completamente colorada.  
-¡Pero si es el vestidor de varones! –exclamó Paola avergonzada -Ajá –respondió Naoko divertida- Un bendito día encontramos esta santa rendija que nos permite ver lo que los muchachos hacen por allá -Y obviamente a ellos –aclaró una de sus amigas -Pero qué maleducada soy –dijo Naoko, golpeándose la frente con una mano- Paola, ellas son mis amigas Kimiko y Yuuki -Gusto en conocerlas –respondió Paola sonriendo- Así que son el trío de pervertidas del Toho -¿Pervertidas? –preguntó Yuuki indignada- Suena mejor "más despiertas"  
-Jaja, digamos que es lo mismo... –dijo Paola divertida -No me digas que no es un buen descubrimiento –preguntó Naoko, volviendo a mirar por la rendija -No lo creo, además un día las van a descubrir –aseguró la recién llegada -Aunque así fuera, nadie nos quita los buenos momentos vistos –señaló Kimiko, suspirando al recordar OOU -Jajaja, están bien locas –afirmó Paola, sin querer imaginar las cosas que ésas tres habían visto -Bien, es hora de irnos –dijo Yuuki, echándole un último vistazo- Nos vemos mañana -Yo también me voy –la apoyó Kimiko- ¿Ustedes no vienen?  
-En un momento yo me iré –respondió Naoko -Yo sí voy de salida –contestó Paola, disponiéndose a marchar

Las tres muchachas salieron y tomaron distintos rumbos. Paola iba caminando lentamente, cuando escuchó unos pasos rápidos que la seguían.  
-¡Paola, espera!  
-Naoko¿qué ocurre?  
-Nada, es sólo que como yo también tengo mi habitación en el colegio, decidí acompañarte -Es que ahora yo no voy a mi habitación -¿A dónde entonces? –preguntó Naoko curiosa -Al gimnasio, tengo que hablar con uno de mis amigos -Suerte la tuya –comentó Naoko suspirando- Todos esos bombones los tienes para ti solita -Jajaja, créeme que ésos "bombones" no son para mi –respondió Paola sonriendo- Sólo tengo la fortuna de ser su amiga -¿Puedo acompañarte? –preguntó Naoko con un "por favor" reflejado en los ojos -Bueno... –respondió Paola, encogiéndose de hombros

Cuando llegaron al gimnasio notaron que estaba vacío, hasta que escucharon movimiento en la sala de máquinas. Entraron y vieron a Koike, Ken y Kojiro practicando.  
-Hola –los saludó Paola, acercándose a ellos -Hola muchachos –saludó Naoko por su parte, sentándose en un banco cerca de ellos -Paola –dijo Ken sonriendo, dejando en el piso las pesas de brazos que sostenía- Creí que seguías bajo la lluvia, arrugada casi como una pasa, jaja -Paolita –dijo Koike con ternura, bajándose de la bicicleta de ejercicio en la que estaba- No deberías salir en un día tan feo, pero siempre es bueno verte -Gracias Koike, digo lo mismo –opinó Paola sonriente, luego se acercó a Kojiro, que en silencio seguía echado, levantando pesas (ja, ni idea de cómo se llamará la cosa ésa, pero me explico: es como un pequeño "divancito" acolchado, donde suelen echarse y levantar pesas con los brazos...vaya, qué ignorante soy XD)- Hola Kojiro¿muy concentrado?  
-Paola... –dijo el aludido, sonriendo y colocando las pesas en su soporte, para luego sentarse- ¿Qué haces por aquí?  
-Viniéndote a preguntar si sigues con sueño –preguntó Paola divertida, mientras el resto los escuchaba con una gran interrogación -Bueno, sí, pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer –contestó Kojiro, limpiándose el sudor con una toalla -¿Tu madre está mejor? –susurró Paola, agachándose un poco para quedar a la misma altura que el rostro de su amigo -Eh...sí, gracias –contestó Kojiro avergonzado al notarla tan cerca y volviendo a echarse- Hoy hablé con ella y me dijo que se siente mejor -¿Qué tanto murmuran? –preguntó Ken, echándose en la mesa de ejercicio del lado- No me digan que siguen con lo de esta mañana -¿Con lo de su gran actuación? –preguntó Naoko divertida- De veras se pasaron, jaja, cualquiera juraba que se iban a besar de verdad

Kojiro miró de reojo a Paola, que se sonrojó al recordarlo, y luego a Ken, que dibujó una pequeña sonrisita divertida en su rostro. La muchacha trató de evitar la mirada del joven y se alejó un poco, subiéndose a una bicicleta de ejercicio y comenzando a pedalear lentamente.  
-Koike –dijo Kojiro seriamente- Por favor pon otros 5 kilos en mis pesas -Claro capitán –respondió Koike servicial, cumpliendo con el pedido -¡Vaya! –exclamó Paola tratando de entablar una conversación distinta- Eres muy fuerte Kojiro -Sí... –analizó Naoko embobada -Koike, por favor, pon la misma cantidad en las mías –le pidió Ken amablemente

El muchacho así lo hizo y luego se unió a sus amigas a ver cómo los otros dos levantaban pesas como si fuera la cosa más simple del mundo.  
-Es una competencia muy dura –comentó Naoko- Ambos son muy buenos -Koike, pon más peso por favor –le pidió Kojiro, por lo que Ken lo miró extrañado -Koike, a mi también –dijo Ken decidido

El ejercicio continuó. De rato en rato ambos se miraban de reojo, como comprobando qué tan bien lo hacían, sin detenerse. Volvieron a pedir más peso y siguieron.  
-Ja¿a quién quieren impresionar? Esto más parece una competencia que un entrenamiento –opinó Naoko divertida- No imagino quién ganará -Ni yo –acotó Koike, mientras ambos esperaban la respuesta de Paola, respuesta que no llegó, por lo que miraron a su amiga, que estaba callada, observando a ambos bastante extrañada

Los jóvenes llegaron a un punto en el que el peso que levantaban era tal, que aun con su máximo esfuerzo, les costaba mucho levantar las pesas.  
-Qué...te pasa...Ken... –murmuró Kojiro, con la voz entrecortada por el esfuerzo que seguía realizando- ¿Ya...te...cansaste?  
-Claro...que no... –respondió Ken- ¿Y tú...capitán...? -No...tampoco.  
-Koike...más peso...-exigió, más que pedir el portero del Toho -Pero... –dudó Koike al ver la cantidad de pesas que ya levantaban- Puedes lastimarte -¡Hazlo! –exclamó Ken

Koike, resignado, tuvo que obedecer. Luego fue Kojiro quien exigió más peso. Esta vez levantar las pesas fue mucho más dificultoso: sus brazos temblaban con los lentos movimientos que realizaban, sus rostros estaban bañados en sudor, pero no se rendían.  
-¿Crees...que...vas... a ganarme...? –le preguntó Kojiro murmurando, con cierto tono desafiante -No...lo creo... –aseguró Ken confiado- Lo sé.  
-Ya basta –rogó Paola en un susurro- Van a lastimarse... -¿Qué creen que hacen! –escucharon una voz enojada- ¡Ya dejen eso¡acaso están locos!

Muy molesto, el entrenador Kitazume se les acercó y les obligó a dejar las pesas. Ambos se levantaron y disimuladamente se sobaron los brazos, que les dolían tanto como si estuvieran a punto de reventar.  
-¡Cómo se les ocurre levantar tanto peso! –siguió regañándolos su entrenador- Esto no es más que una práctica para mejorar la fuerza de los brazos¡no los entreno para ser boxeadores!  
-Vamos entrenador –lo despreocupó Ken, tratando de solapar su dolor con una forzada sonrisa- No exagere, sólo queríamos probar nuestra resistencia -Digamos que les creo –respondió el señor Kitazume desconfiado- Ahora vayan a las duchas y luego vayan a descansar -Sí señor –contestaron ambos de mala gana, mirándose de reojo y saliendo -Señoritas –dijo el entrenador, dirigiéndose a las muchachas- Esta es la última vez que las veo aquí, las prácticas en gimnasio son también parte del entrenamiento, por eso no quiero que se entrometan, perjudicando al equipo -Claro que no, señor –contestó Paola apenada- Discúlpenos, ya nos vamos

Ambas muchachas se fueron aprisa. Cuando estuvieron afuera, Naoko jaló a su amiga del brazo hacia el baño desde donde espiaban.  
-¿Qué haces Naoko? –le preguntó Paola molesta- No los espíes -No te preocupes, están bien vestidos, pero los noto serios –comentó Naoko, viendo fijamente a través de la rendija y haciendo que Paola se rinda ante la curiosidad, por lo que asomó también XD

Al otro lado de ésa rajada pared (obvio, sino no habría rendija, jaja) estaban Kojiro, Ken y Koike; serios, sacando sus cosas de los casilleros.  
-¿Qué pretendían levantando semejante peso? –los regañó Koike sin miedo- Podían haberse lastimado la espalda -Jaja, deja de regañarnos Koike, para eso está el entrenador –respondió Ken, fingiendo estar divertido, mientras Kojiro estaba sentado, observando sus adoloridas manos -No es gracioso –lo espetó su compañero, dándole un golpe en el brazo, a lo cual Ken ahogó una exclamación de dolor- Parecía que querían impresionar a las muchachas...¿desde cuándo se comportan así?  
-Estás equivocado Koike –le dijo Kojiro seriamente, sin mirarlos- Sólo practicábamos, es todo -Bah, quién los entiende, mejor me voy a bañar –refunfuñó Koike, marchándose hacia las duchas, y dejando a los amigos en un incómodo silencio -Ja, no me ganaste –dijo Ken sonriendo, sentándose junto a Kojiro -¿Acaso era una competencia? –preguntó Kojiro, viéndolo extrañado -Todo en la vida, mi estimado amigo, todo es una competencia –respondió Ken, dándole unas palmadas en la espalda -Vamos Ken, tú y yo estamos y estaremos siempre en el mismo equipo, es absurdo que compitamos entre los dos –aclaró el capitán del Toho, esbozando una sonrisa -Sí, pero siempre he querido saber qué se siente competir contra el "gran" Kojiro Hyuga -Noto cierta ironía en tu voz.  
-Quizá. Pero no me hagas caso, ya que tú mismo lo dijiste, somos compañeros –prosiguió Ken- Y no olvides que además somos amigos, y los amigos nunca se traicionan.  
-Psss –bufó Naoko del otro lado, al escucharlos- "Nunca se traicionan", ja, siempre dicen lo mismo hasta que ocurre lo que tiene que ocurrir -¿Qué cosa? –preguntó Paola curiosa al notar la seguridad en las palabras de su amiga, incorporándose -He visto mejores amistades romperse por el "factor M" –explicó Naoko, levantándose y dirigiéndose pensativa hacia la salida -¿Factor M? Naoko, no te entiendo –dijo Paola exasperada por el misterio -¡Por una MUJER, pues, mi querida amiga! –aclaró su amiga, mirándola con cara de "ésta no entiende nada"- Kojiro y Ken serán amigos siempre...siempre y cuando no cometan el gran error de fijarse en la misma chica -¿Y crees que eso pase algún día? –preguntó Paola extrañada por la idea -No lo sé, espero que no, porque son muy amigos. Pero...nunca se sabe -Eso no ocurrirá –comentó Paola decidida, como queriendo más convencerse a sí misma- Lo sé porque son mis amigos y no dejaría que algo así les pasara -¿Piensas luchar contra ella? –preguntó Naoko divertida, al imaginar a Paola jalando de los cabellos a la intrusa -Si es necesario¡lo haré!  
-¿Y si fueras tú? -¿Qué? –preguntó Paola sacada de onda -Nada, nada, olvídalo –rectificó Naoko, con un gesto de la mano- A veces ni yo misma me doy cuenta de lo que digo, no me hagas caso...¡Eh, Paola! Despierta¿nos vamos o no?  
-Sí, sí, vamos –contestó Paola pensativa -Ja, te quedaste como congelada...

----------------------------------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente, en su clase de deportes, todos estaban vestidos con sus trajes de baño de uniforme, listos para entrar en la piscina. Más de una babeaba al ver a los muchachos del equipo, mientras Paola las miraba con fastidio.  
-Bien muchachos –les dijo el maestro, colgándose un silbato del cuello- Ya que todos calentaron, empecemos con los 100 metros estilo libre. Póngase uno en cada uno de los 6 carriles, voluntarios primero -Voy yo –se ofreció Ken sonriendo -Yo también –dijo Kojiro seriamente -Yo voy también –alcanzó a decir Matsumoto, colocándose en el último carril que quedaba -¿Una competencia? –le preguntó Kojiro desafiante al portero del Toho -Ya te habías tardado en decirlo –respondió Ken confiado -¡En sus marcas...! –exclamó el maestro, pero antes que terminara, dos de los muchachos ya se habían lanzado a la piscina, nadando lo más rápido que podían, mientras el resto los miraba con cara de interrogación ?  
-¡Oigan! Eso es trampa –reclamó Matsumoto molesto, al ver a sus amigos -¿Qué demonios les pasa? –comentó Naoko sorprendida- ¿Nuevamente compitiendo?  
-¿Cómo que nuevamente? –preguntó Kazuki, que había escuchado a la joven -Ayer que fuimos al gimnasio con Paola, se pusieron a competir en quién levantaba más pesas –respondió Naoko, mientras veían retornar a ambos muchachos del otro lado de la piscina, casi a la par -¿Ayer?...¿con Paola? –volvió a preguntar Kazuki, algo sacado de onda, viendo de reojo a su amiga, que no decía nada, sólo se limitaba a observar la dichosa competencia -¡Ja, gané! –exclamó Ken, con lo poco que le quedaba de aliento -Por unos centímetros –aclaró Kojiro, respirando cansado -¿Por qué no esperaron a los demás? –les preguntó su maestro enojado- Ahora suban de una vez

Ambos subieron por la escalerilla y fueron en busca de unas toallas.  
-¿Viste? –le preguntó Ken a Paola, acercándose con la toalla en el cuello- Yo gané.  
-Bien hecho Ken –lo felicitó Matsumoto- Le ganaste al capitán, pero nos dejaron fuera de la competencia -Ah no, mi estimado Matsumoto –respondió Ken muy seguro- La competencia sólo era entre Kojiro y yo.  
-Ridícula competencia –confesó Paola malhumorada -Jajaja¿ridícula dices? –se burló Ken al escuchar la respuesta- Y yo que te había dedicado mi triunfo

Repentinamente Ken rodeó con su toalla a Paola y la acercó a él.  
-¿En verdad crees que fue algo ridículo? –le preguntó el muchacho mirándola fijamente, haciendo sonrojar a Paola -¡Wakabayashi! Es tu turno –la llamó el maestro, a lo que Paola acudió rápidamente antes que alguien note el color rojizo de su rostro -Es mi impresión, o estabas acosando a Paola –dijo Kojiro casualmente, acercándose a Ken, mientras veían al grupo de Paola competir -Yo no le llamaría acoso –aclaró su amigo divertido- De todas formas, no le veo lo malo -Recuerda que ella no es del tipo de mujeres que andan tras tuyo –comentó Kojiro- Así que será mejor que no se te ocurra jugar con ella -No sé el por qué de tu advertencia –contestó Ken, borrando la sonrisa de su rostro, como si hubiera escuchado una amenaza de algún enemigo- Ella también es mi amiga, y no creas que mi intención es lastimarla -Eso espero.  
-Lo que me parece extraño es que te preocupes tanto por ella,...mi amigo –dijo Ken, con cierta ironía en sus palabras -Mira, "mi amigo" –devolvió Kojiro la ironía- Si te fijaras más profundamente en ella descubrirías la sombra de dolor que tiene en su mirada -¡Ja, Paola le ganó a Kazuki! –exclamó Naoko divertida, interrumpiendo la conversación de los muchachos -Bien hecho Wakabayashi –la felicitó Ken, cuando ella se acercó- ¿Piensas dedicarme tu triunfo?  
-¿Bromeas? A ti te dedico esto –contestó Paola, empujándolo luego al interior de la piscina, ante la risa de los amigos que los rodeaban

Cuando salían de su jornada escolar, Paola y Naoko vieron a una muchacha vestida con un uniforme deportivo diferente al de su colegio, esperando fuera del portón de ingreso, jugando con una pequeña bola de tenis que lanzaba al aire y volvía a agarrar.  
-¿Esperamos a los muchachos? –le preguntó Paola a su amiga, obteniendo un movimiento de afirmación como respuesta

Sus amigos ya estaban saliendo, no sólo ellas lo notaron, también la otra muchacha, por eso salió corriendo al interior del colegio en dirección de los jugadores del Toho, alcanzándose a colgar del cuello de uno de ellos, a quien le sonreía con cariño.  
-¡Vaya! –comentó Naoko sorprendida- No sabía que Kojiro tenía novia.  
-Yo tampoco –admitió Paola, algo sentida -Je, hola Maki –dijo Kojiro, algo apenado por la reacción de su amiga -En cuanto llegué pensé en venir a verte –comentó Maki, sin soltarlo -Mira –le hizo notar Naoko a su amiga- Ahí viene el otro

Efectivamente, del otro lado de donde se encontraban ellas, vieron acercarse a Ken, que andaba del brazo con una muchacha de ojos oscuros y cabello del mismo color.  
-Vámonos Naoko –dijo Paola secamente- No tenemos nada que hacer aquí

Confundida, Naoko trató de refutar, ya que quería ver a Yoshida, pero las palabras no le salieron y resignada tuvo que seguir a su amiga.  
-Gracias por acompañarme Ken –le dijo la muchacha encantada -Por nada Midori, pero allá están mis amigos, así que me voy –contestó el muchacho, desembarazándose de la chica y corriendo hacia sus compañeros- ¿Qué pasó con Paola? Porqué se marcha -Psss, pues vé tú a saber –respondió Kazuki de mala gana, marchándose tras su amiga- Adiós -Ahhh...ups –se lamentó Koike- Olvidé devolverle su billetera -¿La que se le cayó el otro día? –preguntó Matsumoto interesado, mientras trataban de ignorar las melosidades de Maki para con su capitán- ¿Encontraste algo interesante?  
-No mucho, sólo dinero, fotos y algunas notitas –confesó Koike divertido -¿Te atreviste a esculcar su billetera? –le preguntó Ken indignado -Sabes lo curioso que es Koike –le recordó Kawabe, acercándose a ellos- ¿Y las fotos de quiénes son?  
-Puesssss –dijo Koike, mientras iba sacando las fotografías que allí había, ante la mirada de desaprobación de Ken- Aquí hay una de ella cuando era niña, otra de una niña que no reconozco, una familia que supongo es la suya, aunque aparece su primo; ¡ah! Y ésta de un chico que se me hace conocido.  
-A ver quién –le dijo Matsumoto, quitándole la fotografía- Pero, no puede ser...¡éste es Schneider!  
-¿Qué? –preguntó Ken picado por la curiosidad, viendo la fotografía- ¿Karl Heinz Schneider?  
-Ja, y miren, las notitas éstas están en un idioma diferente –siguió Koike, sacando unos pequeños papeles -Es alemán –aseguró Kawabe, que sabía mucho de idiomas -¿Puedes leer lo que dice? –le preguntó Ken intrigado -¿No que muy correcto como para curiosear cosas que no son tuyas? –le preguntó Kawabe irónico -Puedes o no –dijo Ken cortante -A ver...oh...ah...¡ufa! –exclamaba Kawabe, mientras sus amigos lo veían con caras de interrogante- Estas cartas, porque eso parece que son, son muy privadas, mejor no leérselas -¡Por qué no! –reclamó Koike curioso -Al menos dinos algo de lo que contienen –le pidió Matsumoto -Curiosos –dijo en tono de regaño Kawabe- Sólo les digo algo, la mayoría son notas que ella escribió para alguien, seguramente un novio suyo, y ésta nota que ven aquí, se la mandaron a ella -¿Quién? –inquirió Ken con el entrecejo fruncido -Pues qué sé yo, pero en la nota dice que la quiere mucho y le desea felicidades, seguramente en alguno de sus cumpleaños -¿Que la quiere? –preguntó Ken incrédulo- Oh, vamos, seguro leíste mal -¡Claro que no! –se indignó Kawabe ante la duda- Si no me crees, léela tú -No sé alemán –aclaró Ken molesto -Entonces no fastidies –respondió Kawabe enojado -¿Y puedes leer algo que dicen las notas de ella? –preguntó Koike, con los ojitos brillando de curiosidad -Miren, esto es realmente privado, así que no puedo –se excusó Kawabe, quitándole la billetera a su amigo y guardando todo en su lugar -Por favor Kawabe –le pidió Ken seriamente -Ay...está bien –se resignó el muchacho, mientras los otros tres se acercaban misteriosamente para escucharlo murmurar- Al parecer ella escribió en esas notas cosas que quería decirle -¿Sobre qué?  
-Sobre que la lastimó mucho, aun sabiendo que estaba enamorada de él y.  
-¡Que Paola estaba enamorada de quién! –exclamó Ken irritado, llamando la atención de los demás -¿De qué hablas Ken? –preguntó Kojiro intrigado, zafándose de Maki- ¿Qué pasa con Paola?  
-Eh...ah...nada capitán –mintió Ken, fingiendo una sonrisa- Koike se acaba de dar cuenta que a Paola se le cayó la billetera -¿Quién es Paola? –preguntó Maki curiosa -Una antigua amiga que regresó de Alemania –contó Koike -¿Una alemana? –volvió a preguntar la muchacha -No es alemana, es japonesa –respondieron Ken y Kojiro a la vez, mirándose luego de reojo -Si quieren yo se la devuelvo –se ofreció Kojiro extendiendo la mano -No, gracias, yo lo haré –aseguró Ken, quitándole la billetera a Kawabe -Pero yo puedo hacerlo –dijo Kojiro, agarrando la billetera de su extremo libre y jalándola -Yo voy de salida –contestó Ken, entre dientes, sonriendo, jalándola -No te molestes, vé a hacer lo que debes –le dijo Kojiro, en el mismo tono -No se comporten como niños chiquitos –los regañó Matsumoto- Yo se la entregaré -¡No! –exclamaron ambos, mirando con furia al entrometido -Ken, dame la billetera –le ordenó Kojiro seriamente- Te doy tiempo libre para ir con tus fans -Mejor dámela, y te doy tiempo libre para que atiendas como debes a Maki...

Comenzaron a tirar de la billetera con fuerza.  
-Ya no sigan o la van a... –dijo Koike, interrumpiéndose boquiabierto- ...romper -¡Qué brutos! La rompieron –exclamó Matsumoto alterado -Y rompieron sus fotitos –dijo Koike con lástima, agachándose a recoger un trozo que había caído- Oh, oh, partieron al Kaiser.  
-¿Qué dices? –preguntó Kojiro curioso, queriendo ver la foto -Nada –dijo Ken secamente, ocultando la mitad de fotografía que mostraba al Kaiser de la cintura para abajo- Estimado Koike, para algo inventaron el pegamento -Paola se va a enojar si ve lo que hicieron –advirtió Kawabe molesto -Yo voy a hablar con ella –dijo Ken, resueltamente, alejándose con una mitad de la billetera, seguido por la mirada de sus amigos 


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

-¡Paola! –gritó Ken, al verla cerca de una fuente del colegio -¡Ay, qué querrá ahora! –murmuró Paola de mal humor -¿Te estabas escondiendo? –bromeó Ken, sin obtener respuesta positiva -Qué quieres¿no es la hora para tus fans? –preguntó Paola irónica -Ja, claro que no –respondió el muchacho, sin notar, o sin querer notar, el tono de su amiga- Mira.  
-¿Qué es eso?  
-Qué ERA esto, querrás decir –aclaró apenado el muchacho -Mi...¿mi billetera? –preguntó Paola estupefacta -Je, sí, sin querer la rompimos.  
-¡Qué demonios estaban pensando! –exclamó Paola enojada, quitándole con violencia la mitad de billetera que tenía- ¡Miren lo que hicieron!  
-Te repondremos el dinero.  
-¡El dinero no me interesa, éste...¡éste era un regalo!  
-De alguien muy importante para ti si te pones así –comentó Ken con inocencia -Eh ¿qué? –preguntó Paola confundida, cuando recordó que el regalo era de Karl -Lo siento, en verdad lo siento –se disculpó el muchacho nuevamente- Te regalaré otra¿bueno?  
-Je, está bien –accedió Paola calmándose algo- ¿Y las fotos que aquí habían¿no las viste, o sí?  
-No te voy a mentir...las vi, pero creo que no todas están como las sacaron originalmente -¿Por qué? –preguntó Paola intrigada, enarcando una ceja, cuando de pronto el muchacho abrió la mano y le mostró la mitad de la foto de Karl, mirándola como un niño chiquito que mira a su madre después de hacer alguna travesura -Bueno, al menos ése era su mejor ángulo, jaja -Jajaja, a mi se me hace igualito, jaja -Qué tanto ríen –preguntó Naoko curiosa, acercándose a ellos con un par de latas de refresco y sentándose junto a su amiga- Pero qué...¿ésa no es tu billetera?  
-ERA –aclararon Ken y Paola simultáneamente, mirándose sonrientes y echándose a reír -No le veo la gracia –dijo Naoko mirando a ambos como si hubiesen perdido un tornillo -¿Y las otras fotos? –preguntó Paola -Ah...eh...debieron quedarse con la mitad de billetera que tiene Kojiro -¿Tú y Kojiro rompieron la billetera? –preguntó Naoko atragantándose con su refresco -Sí, es que no medimos nuestra fuerza, je -¿Ko...Kojiro tiene la mitad de la fotografía que tienes ahí? –preguntó Paola boquiabierta -Ah, no, de ésta no –contestó Ken tranquilamente- La mitad de ésta la tiene Kawabe, pero Kojiro sí tiene el resto de las fotografías, a menos que le hayan quitado la billetera, bueno, lo que queda de ella -¿Ken? –dijo Kazuki sorprendido, acercándose a ellos con una lata de refresco- Creí que te habías quedado con los demás -Ya ves que no –respondió el aludido -¿Por qué tardaste tanto? –preguntó Paola curiosa -Porque la porquería de máquina ésa se arruinó y no quería soltar la lata –explicó Eirina enojado -¡Oigan! –escucharon gritar a la distancia a un grupo de chicos que de a poco se fue acercando -¡Vaya! –comentó Kazuki irónico- La tropa se vuelve a juntar -Pareces celoso –añadió Naoko sonriendo divertida -Oh, cállate Naoko.  
-Paolita, toma –alcanzó a decir Kawabe, extendiéndole la mitad de la foto de Karl, para luego colocar rápidamente los brazos delante de su cara, como esperando el golpe de su amiga -Gracias –dijo Paola sin inmutarse, recibiendo la foto con indiferencia y guardándola en su puño cerrado -¿No vas a enojarte, despotricar y gritarnos hasta de qué nos vamos a morir? –preguntó Koike sorprendido -Claro que no –admitió Paola algo apenada- Quizá en el pasado lo hubiera hecho, pero...ya maduré alguito ¿no? O sea que no esperen algo así de mi, además, con eso que dicen cualquiera diría que yo era una bestia salvaje -En realidad yo te veía como una pantera enjaulada –analizó Matsumoto pensativo- Con tus ojos verdes y tu cabello oscuro...realmente me lo parecías, porque cuando alguien te provocaba...¡saltabas de inmediato!  
-Ja, ja –dijo la Wakabayashi aburrida, mientras sus amigos reían- No le hallo la gracia -¿Y qué hacías tú con una foto del Kaiser? –preguntó Koike a quemarropa, haciendo callar a todos que también esperaban una respuesta -Eh... pues –dudó Paola- La conseguí con ayuda de Genzo para regalársela a una amiga mía que le gusta mucho -¿Y qué estaría haciendo Genzo con una foto de Karl? –preguntó Kawabe admirado, sonriendo divertido al imaginar su posible respuesta -Pues no sé –se burló Paola- Con eso de que a mi primo no le conozco novia alguna, quién sabe y en algún momento de su vida se me descarrió, jajaja -Paola –dijo una voz profunda tras de sus amigos interrumpiendo su risa- Lamento lo que ocurrió, toma tu billetera -Eh, gracias Kojiro –respondió la muchacha algo avergonzada, cuando el joven se acercó a ella -Estaba pensando –dijo de pronto Shimano, rompiendo el incómodo silencio que se había establecido por unos segundos- Que como hoy es viernes, deberíamos tener una noche de asueto, los exámenes nos fundirán el cerebro la próxima semana y merecemos divertirnos antes de ir hacia el cadalso -Si estudiaran, no harían semejantes comparaciones –los regañó Kawabe, quien se destacaba por ser bueno en los estudios -Bah –dijo Koike despreocupadamente- Yo sólo necesito un domingo para solucionar el detalle de los exámenes -No seas hablador –lo espetó Takashima -Es cierto –aseguró el mediocampista del Toho sonriéndoles pícaramente- Con un domingo me basta y sobra para terminar de hacer mis "ayuda memoria"  
-Si te descubren haciendo trampa te van a castigar –le advirtió Naoko moviendo negativamente la cabeza -Yo creo que Shimano tiene razón –opinó Ken- Deberíamos ir a divertirnos un poco hoy, de modo que tengamos todo el fin de semana para estudiar -¿No que ya habías estudiado? –le preguntó Paola, enarcando una ceja -Pues sí, pero no quiero que los demás se sientan mal al saberlo –exageró Ken bromeando, lloviéndole después una serie de manotazos de sus amigos con comentarios como "ay el modesto" o "sí, claro"- Entonces ¿vienes, no Paola?  
-Claro –respondió la chica, animada -Y a nosotros que nos coma el Bobby –se indignó Yoshida (es una expresión más o menos como "a nosotros que nos lleve la cachetada" XD)  
-Bueno, todos ustedes están de acuerdo ¿no? –trató de salvarse el portero del Toho -Yo también iré –se escuchó decir, y recién entonces todos se dieron cuenta que Maki también estaba ahí- ¿Iremos, verdad Kojiro?  
-Yo... no sé –dudó el capitán del Toho, mirando disimuladamente a Paola -¡Vamos capitán! –lo animó Kazuki- Si vamos todos será más divertido -Bueno...está bien –respondió Kojiro, no del todo convencido -Entonces nos vemos después de la cena en el vestíbulo –propuso Shimano, a lo que todos asintieron para luego tomar distintos caminos

-----------------------------------------------------

Después de cenar, los muchachos retornaban emocionados a sus habitaciones para alistarse rápidamente.  
-Me alegra mucho que te hayan cambiado a nuestro dormitorio –comentó Naoko, mientras veía a su amiga tirar ropa que sacaba de uno de los clósets -A mi también –respondió Paola, poniéndose delante de un espejo oval de cuerpo entero, mientras se probaba una camiseta blanca sin mangas- ¿Qué te parece ésta?  
-Está bonita¿con qué te la pondrás? –preguntó su amiga no del todo convencida -Con unos jeans, ya sabes que a mi no me gusta la ropa estrambótica -Vamos, Paola –dijo Naoko, como si su amiga hubiera dicho algo del otro mundo, acercándose a sacar algo de su clóset- Mínimamente ponte esto -Ya sé por qué lo de "mínimamente" –opinó Paola, viendo con asombro la minifalda de jean que Naoko le había alcanzado -No veo lo malo –defendió Naoko, poniéndose una blusa de tirantes color lila pastel y una minifalda negra a la cadera con unos zapatos calados -Querida Naoko –dijo su amiga diplomáticamente- Se supone que debemos salir VESTIDAS, no medio desnudas como para pescar un resfriado -¿Ya acabaron de arreglarse? –les preguntó Yuuki, saliendo del baño vestida de manera similar a Naoko, con la añadidura del gran escote de su blusa -Ah...¿piensas salir así? –dijo Paola sorprendida, terminando de ponerse los jeans -Claro ¿y tú? Qué haces que no te arreglas -Yo VOY a ir así –puntualizó Paola algo ofendida -¿Bromeas? No puedes ir así, como una campesina –se burló Yuuki -Mira Yuuki –aclaró la Wakabayashi- Yo tengo solamente 15 años, así que visto de acuerdo a mi edad -Ponte la falda –le pidió Naoko, casi ordenándoselo -No, no lo haré –respondió Paola muy segura -Entonces...no nos queda más remedio –dijo Yuuki suspirando, al tiempo que ella y Naoko se abalanzaban sobre Paola

Minutos más tarde Kimiko, que prefería quedarse a estudiar, vio salir a sus amigas, bueno, a dos de ellas llevando a rastras a una tercera; lo que le provocó risa.  
-¡Me va a hacer frío! –exclamaba Paola suplicante mientras Naoko y Yuuki la arrastraban escaleras abajo- ¡Suéltenme, par de abusivas! -¿Quién hace todo ese escándalo? –preguntó Koike divertido, dirigiendo su mirada hacia las escaleras, lo mismo que el resto de sus amigos que ya esperaban a las muchachas -¿Paola? –preguntó Ken sorprendido gratamente cuando las chicas llegaron con ellos, al ver a una nada divertida Paola, mirando con enojo a sus amigas al haberla vestido (porque así fue... XD) con la minifalda de jean, la camiseta blanca (a la que le habían abierto un escote, aunque no muy amplio porque Paola les brincó a tiempo XD) y unas sandalias; además claro de haberle arreglado el cabello (ustedes imagínensela como prefieran)  
-Estás muy linda –añadió Kazuki, que estaba acompañado de una muchacha más bajita que él, de piel clara, cabello largo de color castaño oscuro arreglado de sencilla manera y ojos cafés claro -Sí claro, parezco una "mujer fatal" –refunfuñó Paola, haciendo pucheros -¿Ya podemos irnos? –se oyó preguntar a Kojiro, mientras Paola trataba de evitar la mirada de todos -¡Vámonos ya! –exclamó Shimano emocionado

--------------------------------------------------

Cuando llegaron a la discoteca lo primero que hicieron fue buscarse mesas cercanas para no disgregar el gran grupo que formaban. Algunos se fueron inmediatamente a bailar, mientras otros preferían quedarse en sus mesas un rato.  
-Creí que invitarías a una de tus "amigas" –dijo Paola, con cierto recelo en la voz -Veamos...-analizó Ken divertido- Prácticamente la única amiga que tengo está aquí conmigo, así que sí vine con ella ¿no?  
-Me refería a tus fans –aclaró la muchacha nada divertida -No tendría por qué, se supone que el asunto era sólo entre amigos –añadió el muchacho -Entonces Kojiro no se enteró –comentó Paola de mala gana, dirigiendo su mirada hacia donde el capitán del Toho y Maki bailaban -Maki es una amiga suya –puntualizó el portero japonés, algo molesto -Bah, ni me interesa... –contestó Paola, mirando alrededor- Pero ¿y quién es la chica que está con Kazuki?  
-Me lo preguntas tú que eres la mejor amiga –dijo Ken divertido- Es Tsubaki, una amiga suya -Recuerda que llegué hace poco, O SEA, no sé mucho de nadie desde hace tiempo ya –le recordó Paola irónicamente -Bueno, no te lo tomes a mal ¿quieres bailar?  
-Claro –contestó Paola

Se pasaron unas buenas horas bailando divertidos, cambiando de pareja y riendo al ver a Koike y Shimano inventarse pasos nuevos de baile, o sea, toda una ridiculez XD. -Ya vengo –le dijo Matsumoto a Paola, que había estado bailando con ella, dejándola sola cerca de la barra

Como no iba a quedarse ahí paradota, Paola prefirió sentarse a esperarlo y aprovechar de descansar un poco. Entonces un muchacho que la veía de manera coqueta se acercó a ella.  
-Hola ¿te invito algo?  
-Eh, no gracias –contestó la chica, algo incómoda, poniéndose de pié -No te vayas, no quise asustarte –aclaró el joven sonriéndole -No me asustaste, pero mis amigos deben estar esperándome en mi mesa, adiós

Paola trató de alejarse por entre la multitud a paso rápido, pero notó que el chico la estaba siguiendo. De pronto sintió que la tomaban de un brazo, cuando todavía estaba entre el gentío que bailaba despreocupado.  
-¿No quieres bailar? –le preguntó el muchacho sin soltarla -No, y ya suéltame que me estás fastidiando –respondió Paola de mal humor, tratando de zafarse -No te hagas de rogar "niña bien" –añadió el chico, con un tono irónico, tomando a Paola de la cintura -Mira estúpido, suéltame o te va a pesar-lo amenazó Paola iracunda, lastimándose al tratar de soltarse -Suéltala –se escuchó decir y el "agresor" volteó -No, quiero bailar con ella y lo voy a hacer –respondió con voz segura, aflojando un poco a Paola para desafiarlo -¡Suéltala te dije! –se escuchó más fuerte, al mismo tiempo que el muchacho insistente caía al suelo unos dos metros más allá y la multitud veía estupefacta el lío que se había armado -¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Kojiro, acercándose a su amiga preocupado -S...sí, gracias Kojiro –contestó ella sorprendida de su reacción -¡Ufa! Tremendo golpe que le diste, capitán –opinó Koike divertido -Será mejor que salgamos –dijo Kojiro, llevándose a Paola con él, mirando de reojo al abusivo que se frotaba el rostro adolorido

Estaban fuera del lugar cuando sintieron que alguien los seguía.  
-¡Felicidades, capitán! –decía irónico- Nunca creí que llegaríamos a tanto

Kojiro volteó y se quedó de piedra.  
-¿Sa...Sawaki?  
-Así que por defender a tus "amigos bien", ahora nos desconoces y nos agarras a golpes -No...no sabía que eras tú –admitó Kojiro sin salir de su sorpresa- No te reconocí -No puedo creerlo –añadió otro joven que apareció tras Sawaki- Un amigo nuestro acaba de golpear a Sawaki por una "amiguita" millonaria -Nagano... –murmuró Hyuga

Tras ellos aparecieron el resto de sus ex compañeros de equipo, que lo miraban furibundos. Paola no entendía nada de lo que pasaba.  
-¿Pero qué hacen aquí? –se animó a preguntar Kojiro -Si quieres saberlo –respondió Enomoto de forma sarcástica- Vinimos a realizar una sesión de entrenamiento y quisimos salir a conocer un poco su vida nocturna, así que.  
-Vaya, vaya, así que los mugrosos decidieron salir de su escondrijo y aparecer en la ciudad –interrumpió burlón Matsumoto de manera muy hiriente, viendo con desplante a los del Meiwa, acercándose con el resto de sus amigos, que habían presenciado también el problema entre Kojiro y Sawaki

Repentinamente apareció Kazuki desafiante, que rápidamente se acercó a Sawaki y le dio tremendo empujón.  
-Mira sarnoso, nunca vuelvas a atreverte a ponerle una de tus sucias manos a mi amiga –amenazó el otro delantero del Toho -Kazuki... –murmuró Paola preocupada, al ver a todos en plan de pelea -Je ¿crees que te tengo miedo "muñequito"? –se burló Sawaki, devolviéndole el empujón

Maki, Naoko y Yuuki aparecieron asustadas, quedándose a distancia prudente al oler problemas.  
-No les tenemos miedo –aseguró Koike desafiante -Oh, vamos, no vayan a destrozar su carísima manicure –los ridiculizó Sakamoto, haciendo el ademán de limarse las uñas -Ja, nosotros no tratamos con animales –dijo Kawabe- Para que alguien se enfrente a nosotros mínimamente debe ser de nuestro nivel, no vamos a ensuciarnos las manos con ustedes.  
-¿Se creen superiores sólo por estar podridos en dinero? –les preguntó Sawaki sarcástico- ¿O por tener "mujercitas" que se venden a mayor precio?  
-Humm, no, no lo puedo creer –comentó Ken tranquilamente acercándose- No creo que te hayas referido a nuestras amigas ¿o no?  
-Ja, Ken Wakashimazu, tiempo sin verte –comentó Kawagoe -Los felicito –se burló Sawaki, mirando detenidamente a Paola- Ahora sé por qué se fueron al Toho, "carne" como ésta no se consigue en cualquier parte

Ken esbozó una sonrisa y de pronto tomó a Sawaki de la camisa, mirándolo con furia, ya la sonrisa había desaparecido de su rostro.  
-Escúchame bien, JAMÁS, jamás vuelvas a referirte así de ella ¿oíste? –lo amenazó, haciéndolo tragar saliva -Ya suéltalo Ken –reaccionó Kojiro, algo apenado por haber golpeado a un amigo suyo -¡Pero qué les pasa a ustedes dos! –exclamó Enomoto indignado- ¡Ahora defienden a los del Toho como si fueran sus amigos de siempre!  
-¡No defiendo a los del Toho, defiendo a Paola porque...! –respondió Ken irritado, interrumpiéndose para no decir algo que tal vez luego le creara problemas- ...porque es mi amiga y no permitiré que le falten al respeto -Ya vámonos –dijo Sawaki, arreglándose la camisa- Pero esto no se va a quedar así -Lárguense gallinas –exclamó Takashima burlón imitando a uno de esos animales (por si acaso me refiero a las gallinas, jaja, no tengo nada contra los del Meiwa XD)

Los del Meiwa los vieron con rencor y se marcharon lentamente.  
-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Naoko a su amiga, cuando los del Meiwa se hubieron marchado -Sí, gracias a Kojiro.  
-Pero Kojiro¿cómo pudiste golpearlo¡Sawaki es amigo tuyo! –le recordó Maki alarmada -Oh, cállate –exclamó Yuuki fastidiada- Ni porque sea el mismísimo hijo del Emperador, tenía derecho de querer manosear a Paola -¿Segura que te encuentras bien? –le preguntó Ken preocupado -Sí Ken, segura –respondió la muchacha algo agobiada por el tumulto que hacían sus amigos, tratando de sonreír

Todos quedaron en marcharse ya, pero antes Kojiro se dirigió a ellos de manera cortante sin mirarlos.  
-Sólo déjenme recordarles algo –les dijo el muchacho seriamente- Yo también salí de ése escondrijo que dicen...

Y visiblemente molesto se alejó a paso rápido, seguido por Maki, dejando estupefactos a sus amigos.  
-¿Dijimos algo malo? –preguntó Koike confundido -Sólo la verdad –respondió Matsumoto indiferente, encogiéndose de hombros, mientras Ken les dirigía una mirada asombrada y movía resignado la cabeza negativamente, alejándose abrazando a Paola.

Cuando una parte del grupo llegó nuevamente al colegio parecía que habían regresado de un funeral, tal era el silencio en el que se hallaban sumidos que ni siquiera se despidieron antes de marcharse a sus habitaciones. Ken se despidió de Paola y se dirigió hacia la derecha de la escalera principal que estaba en el vestíbulo.  
-No te reconozco –se le escuchó decir a Kazuki, mientras miraba subir a Paola cansinamente por las gradas -¿Eh? –murmuró Paola confundida, volteando a verlo -No sé qué te hicieron allá en Alemania, pero estoy seguro que sea lo que sea, acabaron con la Paola que conocí antes de su partida –continuó Kazuki, acercándose a ella -A qué te refieres –preguntó su amiga algo contrariada, cuando tuvo a su mejor amigo frente a ella -Si hace unos años te hubiera ocurrido lo de esta noche, le habrías dado a ese tipo su merecido -No valía la pena golpearlo –contestó rápidamente la muchacha- Kawabe lo dijo ¿no? Era ensuciarse las manos con gentuza que no vale la pena -Sabes a lo que me refiero¿qué pasó con la seguridad en ti misma¿qué pasó con tu carácter fuerte¿qué es de aquella niña que no se dejaba con nadie¿qué pasó con?  
-¡Esa Paola ya murió, ok? –exclamó Paola molesta, interrumpiéndolo bruscamente- Esa Paola ya no existe, así que te bancas a ésta Paola o nuestra amistad se va al demonio -Te desconozco –murmuró Kazuki decepcionado -¿Por qué¿Acaso no me ves reír, bromear, jugar con todos¡acaso no ves que estoy esforzándome por fingir que estoy bien!  
-¡No sé por qué tienes que fingir! Hasta ahora no me lo has dicho, pero se nota a leguas que lo tuyo no es más que una especie de teatralización, un ridículo acto que haces para que todos estemos a gusto contigo -¡No sabes lo que me ocurrió Eirina¡Así que no finjas que sabes lo que me pasa!  
-¡Es que eso quiero! Quiero saber qué te pasó -¡NO! Porque me duele ¿acaso no lo ves? –preguntó Paola con ojos llorosos- Mi familia también cree entenderme, pero no lo hace. El mandarme a Japón no solucionará las cosas.  
-¿Por qué no hablas conmigo como antes?  
-Porque el antes no es el ahora –respondió Paola entristecida- Pasó mucho tiempo, ustedes cambiaron, yo cambié, no pretendamos que es lo mismo que cuando éramos niños -Entiendo –contestó Kazuki cabizbajo- Pero quiero que sepas que si me necesitas, allí estaré.  
-Gracias Eirina –dijo Paola, esquivándola mirada de su amigo, dirigiéndose hacia su habitación 


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Una vez en su cama, Paola no podía dormir, y no era por el hecho de que Naoko hablaba de dormida XD y alucinaba hasta en sueños con Yoshida, sino porque las palabras de su mejor amigo habían calado profundo, generándole preguntas que ni ella conocía sus respuestas. Cansada de dar vueltas en la cama, decidió ir a la cocina por un vaso de agua. Cuando regresaba creyó que estaría mejor sentarse un rato en la escalinata antes de volver a su dormitorio.

-Es cierto –pensó Paola abatida, abrazando sus rodillas y apoyando su cabeza sobre ellas- Ya no soy la misma, pero no podría admitir que el idiota ése es la causa del cambio. Es sólo que...tengo miedo, porque nunca antes me habían lastimado tanto y francamente ya no tengo fuerzas para pelear contra nadie, estoy cansada.  
-¿Paola?  
-¿Eh? –reaccionó rápidamente la muchacha, levantando la cabeza- ¿Kojiro?  
-¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó el muchacho notoriamente preocupado, sentándose junto a ella -No podía dormir y vine por un vaso de agua –contestó ella algo nerviosa- Pero como aun no tenía sueño me quedé pensando un rato -¿Pensando en... el motivo de tu tristeza? –dudó el muchacho en preguntar -¿Mi qué?  
-Mira, puedo ver que algo te tiene muy triste desde que llegaste –admitió Kojiro- No sé qué sea, pero si necesitas hablarlo con alguien, puedes contar conmigo -Gracias Kojiro –respondió Paola, esbozando una sonrisa- Ah...y discúlpame por haber sido la causa para que golpees a un amigo tuyo -Sawaki se pasó de sinvergüenza –admitó el joven malhumorado- No debió propasarse contigo -Lamento también el comentario de Matsumoto, sé que ellos no se llevan nada bien con los del Meiwa -Lo sé, pero deben recordar que yo también fui una vez del Meiwa -Bueno...sí -Bien, hora de ir a dormir –dijo el muchacho poniéndose de pié y extendiendo una mano hacia Paola- ¿Vienes?  
-Bueno –aceptó la muchacha, tomando la mano de Kojiro e incorporándose con su ayuda- Gracias capitán -No tienes nada por qué agradecerme -Claro que sí –repuso la joven sonriendo- Porque tú y los demás me están demostrando que tengo verdaderos amigos aquí en Japón

Y sin decir más, Paola abrazó del cuello a Kojiro, quien se quedó de piedra sin saber qué hacer; hasta que se animó a corresponder al abrazo, cosa que ruborizó algo a la muchacha. Mientras, desde el pasillo, y muy fijamente, Ken los veía sorprendido de tal reacción y después de unos segundos decidió marcharse a su habitación.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente el grupo de amigos se encontraba casi en su totalidad estudiando en la biblioteca, a excepción de Ken y Takeshi que se habían ido a jugar un rato a la cancha de fútbol.  
-¡Son unos insensatos! –refunfuñó Kawabe, al tiempo que ponía ruidosamente sobre la mesa una pila de libros de considerable grosor- Quedamos en que todos estudiaríamos este fin de semana -Qué le vas a hacer –trató de tranquilizarlo Naoko- Ellos sabrán por qué no se ponen a estudiar, al fin que es su responsabilidad -Ya no hagas bilis Kawabe –le dijo Paola sonriendo- Quizá ya estudiaron y quieren darse un tiempo de descanso -Oigan ¿quién tiene buena letra? –les preguntó Koike, acercándose una silla junto a Naoko y Kawabe- Necesito que me colaboren con algo -Ni pienses que voy a ser cómplice de tus trampas –le dijo Kawabe cortante, mirándolo con desdén -Bueno, al fin que tu letra es horrible –contestó Koike, indignado- ¿Qué me dices tú Paola?  
-Lo siento Koike, pero sobre que tengo que ponerme al corriente de todo, además tengo que estudiar –se disculpó su amiga -Si quieres yo te ayudo –se ofreció Yuuki, que estaba sentada frente a Paola- Ya ideé mis métodos para aprobar estos exámenes -Sabía que tenía que encontrar un ángel como tú que venga en mi ayuda –exageró Koike, yendo a sentarse junto a la muchacha -Zalamero interesado –gruñó Kawabe frunciendo el ceño -¡Por la recontra de la refregada! –exclamó Paola, consiguiendo que la bibliotecaria la mire con desagrado por armar escándalo- Olvidé traer mi libro de Historia, ya vuelvo

La muchacha recorrió en silencio la silla y se dirigió hacia la salida de la biblioteca. Subió a su dormitorio y fue en busca del mentado libro. Cuando volteó para ver si no olvidaba algo más, quedó sorprendida al ver sobre su almohada una hermosa rosa blanca. Se acercó y levantó la flor, sintió su aroma y sonrió confundida al no imaginar si quiera quién podía habérsela regalado, y pensando si quizá se habían equivocado de destinataria.

El sábado y el domingo la mayoría de los estudiantes del Toho se la pasaron ocupados en sus estudios, mirando con angustia el pasar de las horas y la cercanía del inicio de la nueva semana. Aquél domingo, al regresar en la noche del comedor, Paola notó que una nueva rosa blanca había sido depositada sobre su almohada y pensó que quizá nuevamente habían cometido el error de dejársela a ella, pero otra parte de la joven se emocionaba al creer que tenía un admirador secreto.

Al siguiente día un aire de nerviosismo recorría el comedor del colegio Toho. Algunos alumnos aun intentaban aprenderse algunas lecciones que no habían podido alcanzar el fin de semana. Otros, como Kawabe, miraban con aire de suficiencia a los demás, pensando en lo superiores que se sentían al haber terminado de aprender los temas del examen de ése día.

Cuando ingresaron en su aula, Paola vio que Koike se hallaba agazapado en su banco, tratando de colar con bastante esfuerzo algo en la parte inferior de su mesa.  
-¿Qué haces Koike? –preguntó la muchacha, golpeando con una mano la mesa de su amigo, haciéndolo sobresaltar -¡Paola! Demonios, me asustaste –exclamó el muchacho, recuperando el alma que se le había ido del susto -No me digas que estás tratando de colar tu chanchullo (o sea machete, o como le llamen a los "ayuda memoria)  
-Mentiría si te digo que no, así que no interrumpas mi labor –contestó Koike de forma diplomática, agachándose nuevamente -Te van a descubrir –aseguró Kojiro, sentándose en el banco que estaba al lado- Buenos días Paola -Hola Kojiro –respondió la muchacha sonriendo -Al menos disimula ¿no? –le dijo Ken fastidiado, sentándose a la derecha de Koike- Buenos días.  
-Hola Ken –saludó Paola algo extrañada por el mal humor de su amigo -¡Ya está! –dijo Koike sonriendo complacido e ignorando a sus compañeros- Si el dispositivo que creé funciona, la liguita volverá a su estado original cuando deje de tirar de ella y así el maestro no sospechará de mi -Me sorprende que uses tu limitada inteligencia para cosas como ésa –se indignó Kawabe sentándose detrás de Kojiro- Pudiendo haber estudiado.  
-Mira Kawabe –aclaró Koike ofendido- Personas como tú tienen el cerebro superhiperdesarrollado y listo para recibir un sin fin de información de todo tipo, hasta Filosofía. Personas como yo, o sea NORMALES, tenemos que valernos de algunos truquitos para pasar de año y no permitir que nuestros padres nos quiten nuestra mesada por reprobar alguna materia -Mira Koike –respondió Kawabe en el mismo tono- Personas como tú podrían alcanzar logros similares a personas como yo, si al menos les diera la gana de abrir un libro y leerlo aunque sea un poco -¡Buenos días! –saludó Kazuki efusivamente, dándole un beso en la mejilla a su amiga, lo que a Paola le pareció una especie de escape para evitar las consecuencias de su discusión de ayer- Qué creen.  
-Por tu alegría puedo notar que terminaste de estudiar –dijo Kawabe complacido -Sí –contestó Kazuki sonriendo, haciendo un gesto de amargura luego- ¡Pero ya lo olvidé, estoy en blanco!  
-Seguro es por los nervios –aseguró Koike, dándole palmaditas de conformidad a su mesa- De todos modos, para no pasar por situaciones tan estresantes como ésa, yo prefiero estar prevenido -Copión –murmuró Kojiro molesto -Bien muchachos, todos a sus asientos –les ordenó la profesora de Filosofía, callando inmediatamente a todo el curso- Por favor, los primeros de cada fila ayúdenme a repartir los exámenes, en silencio...

Uno a uno recibieron los exámenes, y con la orden de la maestra para iniciar, los muchachos se pusieron a rasgar sus exámenes con sus lápices (o sea...se pusieron a escribir XD). Koike, de lo más tranquilo, fue llenando su examen copiando las respuestas de su "ayuda memoria". Cuando Kawabe terminó, miraba con superioridad a sus compañeros, y le dirigía a Koike un gesto de desaprobación. Como la maestra se acercaba a Koike, éste soltó bruscamente el papelito, de manera que la liga que lo sujetaba se soltó y fue a dar dolorosamente a una pierna de Paola, que estaba sentada delante de Koike.  
-¡Mier...manito toca el piano! –murmuró Paola adolorida, ahogando un grito, agachándose a sobarse la pierna

Ken, que había notado el respingo de su amiga, descubrió que había un papel cerca del pié de la muchacha y se agachó a recogerlo, al mismo tiempo que a ella se le ocurría la misma idea, de forma que sus manos quedaron agarradas. Sonrojada, Paola miró al muchacho.  
-¿Se puede saber qué están haciendo? –les preguntó la maestra, golpeando inquisitivamente el piso con uno de sus pies -Eh...yo... –dudó Paola nerviosa, incorporándose rápidamente, sin notar que tenía el papelito en la mano -Señorita, déme ése papel –ordenó la maestra, extendiendo la palma de la mano

Horrorizada Paola se dio cuenta lo que tenía en una mano, y no le quedó otra que obedecer. Mientras Koike se golpeaba la frente con una mano por meter a su amiga en semejante lío.  
-¡Vaya! –dijo la profesora indignada- Así que se estaban pasando las respuestas del examen -No –aseguró Ken- Yo sólo.  
-No quiero explicaciones, ambos, salgan del aula ahora -Pero maestra –replicó Paola sorprendida -¡Ahora! –ordenó la profesora, a lo que los acusados tuvieron que obedecer con resignación y salieron del aula

Una vez afuera, avergonzados, ambos no se atrevían si quiera a mirarse.  
-Lo siento –se disculpó Paola entristecida- No quería meterte en problemas -No fue tu culpa, no debí agacharme de comedido a recoger el papelito ése –admitió Ken apenado- ¡Pero qué estamos diciendo! Todo es culpa de Koike, ése papelito seguro era de él -Ahora los que pagaremos los platos rotos seremos tú y yo -Bueno, lo positivo del asunto es que me tocará hacer castigos contigo –comentó Ken mirándola y sonriendo, abochornando a su amiga que evitó mirarlo

Cuando el examen terminó la profesora salió agarrada de un montón de hojas y les dirigió a los inocentes acusados una mirada de reprobación.  
-Ya les aviso que ambos tienen cero en el examen y que deberán cumplir una serie de castigos toda la semana –sentenció la maestra, marchándose luego -Gracias Koike –refunfuñó Ken, sentándose de mala gana en su asiento- Por tu maldita culpa reprobamos Filosofía -Véanlo por el lado amable –trató de animarlos Koike- Todavía no es el examen final, podrán recuperarse luego.  
-Eres un inepto –lo regañó Kawabe- Sabía que por culpa de tu irresponsabilidad ibas a causar una serie de desastres como éste -No fue mi intención –aceptó Koike avergonzado- La liguita se soltó y fue a dar justo en Paola -El caso es... –añadió Paola, antes que sigan regañando al pobre Koike- Que tendremos que estar castigados esta semana, y no podremos estudiar las otras materias -Todo por culpa de Koike –gruñó Kazuki, mirando con enojo a su amigo -¡Ya dejen de culparme! Lo admito, quizá fue mi culpa.  
-Cómo que "quizá" –ironizó Kojiro- FUE TU CULPA -Bueno, bueno, ya no lo traten así –les pidió Paola, mientras Naoko le daba un coscorrón al copión- Ahora debemos pensar en los exámenes que vienen, y estoy segura que Koike ESTA VEZ, sí estudiará ¿verdad?  
-¿Bromeas? Con qué tiempo, si ustedes apenas alcanzaron a leer mitad de las lecciones todo el fin de semana –preguntó Koike contrariado -Pues lo harás –aseguró, mejor dicho, amenazó Kawabe- Si no quieres que todos te demos la espalda y que nos valga un cacahuate lo que te pase a ti y a tus notas -¡Ay, bueno! –accedió por fin Koike- No volveré a hacer trampa, pero tendrán que ayudarme a estudiar -Oigan ¿vienen o no? –les preguntó Kimiko, asomándose por el umbral de la puerta- Recuerden que tenemos clase de música

Apesadumbrados y de mala gana, todos se dirigieron a la sala de música. Cuando llegaron, y al notar que la maestra no había llegado aun, vieron a Yuuki armando revuelo.  
-¡Vamos, vengan! –llamó a sus amigas, poniéndose en fila a bailar y cantar "Wannabe" de las Spice Girls, a capella, lo que fue animando a sus compañeros- ¡Baila Paola!

Haciendo gestos de no gustarle aquello, Paola se puso a seguir a sus amigas no muy convencida de lo que hacía, provocando la burla de sus amigos. Con aires de suficiencia, Yuuki y sus amigas veían a sus compañeros. Entonces Kazuki, Matsumoto, Koike y Shimano las retaron poniéndose delante de ellas, cantando y bailando "Everybody" de los Backstreet Boys.  
-Demuéstrales quiénes somos las que mandamos –animó Naoko a Paola, empujándola hacia el frente del grupo de chicas que habían formado -Ok, ok, para que no digan que la Wakabayashi es una cobarde que se anda corriendo de todo –accedió Paola soberbia, logrando una mirada de conformidad por parte de Kazuki- Ahí les voy...si fuese la historia típica que vemos en los triángulos/ por mucho que hubiera química sería un amor relámpago/ pero es todo tan complicado/ que si no me salva un milagro acabaré mordiendo el fango yo también/ Bailábamos, era sábado, con besos de amor caníbales/ y aquellos ojos de antílope radiando mensajes bárbaros/ me ponían igual que a una moto/ dije que iba a buscar algo al bolso y me clavé/ Me gustan los dos/ odio pasar por cobarde y no hay quién me salve hoy por hoy/ me gustan los dos/ un sobresalto constante revuelve mi sangre, señor/ me gustan los dos y con los dos ando/ El uno la historia lúdica, el otro fuego volcánico/ los dos firman con su rúbrica, ojeras y cambios de ánimo/ si la vista no vé lo que pasa, malamente se entera de nada el corazón.../ Me gustan los dos/ odio pasar por cobarde y no hay quién me salve hoy por hoy/ me gustan los dos/ el sobresalto constante, estoy en una olla a presión.  
-¡Bravo! –se escuchó decir, junto a unos aplausos- Si canta así los temas que destiné para el examen, le aseguro señorita que usted aprobará con excelencia -Je, lo siento maestra –se disculpó Paola, mirando de reojo a sus amigos que disimulaban la risa -Me alegra que les guste tanto la música, pero no por eso vamos a olvidar el examen, por favor, acomódense como ensayamos...

"Me gustan los dos" es una canción propiedad de Onda Vaselina. 


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Más tarde, en un pasillo del colegio, se veía a Paola dándole de patadas XD a una máquina dispensadora de refrescos.  
-¡Maldita...máquina...dame...mi refresco! –exclamaba Paola molesta sin dejar de agredir a la máquina -¿Inconvenientes con la dispensadora? –le preguntó Kojiro divertido al verla -¡Sí! Ésta porquería se tragó mi dinero y no me da mi refresco –explicó deteniéndose molesta -Veamos... –analizó el muchacho dándole luego un golpecito con la mano a la máquina, se escuchó el deslizar de una lata y el refresco apareció -Gracias... –murmuró Paola, aun de malas, recogiendo su lata -¿Puedo saber por qué estás de mal humor?  
-Pssss –bufó la joven, encogiéndose de hombros- El chismoso del Director le contó a mis pa...tíos, que la maestra de Filosofía me reprobó por andar de copiona -Oh...lo lamento -Más lo lamento yo ¡por qué tienen que meterse en mi vida! –gritó la muchacha, marchándose con paso seguro, aventando la lata con furia hacia una pared y levantando los brazos fastidiada -Esa mujercita se gasta un genio de los mil demonios –comentó Ken asombrado viendo a su amiga marcharse -Se vé que patea fuerte, mira la máquina –dijo Kojiro divertido al ver las abolladuras de la pobre dispensadora -Jajaja, luego dice que no se parece a su primo, tienen el mismo carácter –secundó Ken riendo -Ay Paola...

Por la tarde, en la biblioteca, Paola y Ken se encontraban castigados en la biblioteca, estudiando. En aquél sector se encontraban unos cuantos muchachos más que también cumplían castigo, siendo vigilados por la bibliotecaria que tenía aspecto de no ser muy paciente con nadie. De rato en rato, Paola desviaba la mirada de su libro, para dirigirle una fugaz "chequeada" a su amigo; y "recién" se estaba dando cuenta que era muy atractivo.  
-¡Pero qué bárbara soy! –se autoregañó, dándose una cachetada, por lo que Ken la miró extrañado y no tuvo más que sonreírle- Je, no es nada...

El muchacho volvió a su texto, mientras ella seguía pensando en lo que había estado haciendo.  
-¡No, no puede ser –seguía analizando- Acabo de terminar con el maldito de Karl porque me lastimó, no es posible que tan pronto me esté fijando en nadie más y...

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos porque sintió que alguien le tocaba la rodilla. Curiosa, se inclinó y vio a un sonriente Shimano saludarle con una mano, puesto de rodillas justo debajo de su mesa. Asustada y avergonzada, cerró lo más que pudo sus piernas, ya que estaba con falda, y se puso a regañar a su amigo en susurros.  
-¡Qué diablos estás haciendo ahí abajo, desvergonzado! –dijo Paola enojada, tapándose con las manos las rodillas y viendo si la bibliotecaria no se había percatado del visitante -Lo siento –se disculpó Shimano por lo bajo- Pero tenía que hablar contigo -Pero qué...Shimano ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? –le preguntó Ken en voz baja, agachándose al notar a Paola inclinada -Tengo un problema, y sólo Paola me puede ayudar –contestó Shimano en tono de "tú no te metas y regresa a tus asuntos"  
-Mira, ahora no puedo –respondió Paola nerviosa -Bien, entonces te espero afuera –le dijo Shimano, gateando para salir de allí, pero antes de alejarse lo suficiente, en venganza Ken le dio una patada disimulada que le llegó en una rodilla- ¡Ouch!

Por el ruido, la bibliotecaria levantó la cabeza y les dirigió una mirada severa a los alumnos. Para disimular, Paola tuvo que fingir que tosía.  
Cuando terminó su castigo y salieron de la biblioteca notaron que Shimano estaba sentado en el piso del pasillo, esperándolos, bueno, esperándola.  
-¡Ven conmigo! –le dijo Shimano a Paola, parándose rápidamente y tomándola de la mano para llevársela velozmente por el pasillo -¡Nos vemos después, Ken! –alcanzó a decir ella, despidiéndose de Ken -Paola, tienes que ayudarme –dijo Shimano en tono suplicante, luego de cerrar cuidadosamente la puerta de un aula vacía que habían encontrado -Qué hiciste -¡Es mi maldito vicio de apostar! –exclamó el muchacho, tomándose la cabeza desesperado -¿Apuestas? –preguntó Paola extrañada -Te lo explico rápido: tengo un auto, uno muy bueno, y algunos fines de semana solemos realizar una competencia, un cuarto de milla.  
-¿Y?  
-Este fin de semana, competimos, y...perdí –se lamentó Shimano en un hilo de voz- Así que ahora debo pagarle al ganador -Ahá, y ¿yo qué tengo que ver?  
-Mira, a Vince, que es un extranjero, le aposté diez de los grandes en esa competencia -¿Cuánto! –preguntó Paola boquiabierta- ¿Estás loco? Hasta para nosotros eso es mucho dinero -Bueno...el caso es que alguien me dijo que si uno no tiene el dinero para pagar, pues...puede cederle a una "amiguita.  
-¿"Amiguita"? –cuestionó la muchacha desconfiada -¡Tienes que tener una cita con él, por favor, o mi integridad física y moral correría grave peligro! –rogó el muchacho -¿Qué! Claro que no, para empezar yo no soy la "amiguita" de nadie y...¡no estoy en oferta para que me ofrezcas a nadie! –se indignó la muchacha, abriendo la puerta, pero la mano de Shimano la volvió a cerrar -Por favor Paolita, y te juro que nunca más te vuelvo a pedir nada -Pero Shimano, recién llegué y ya me estás metiendo en problemas.  
-Tú eres mi única amiga y por tanto la única que puede ayudarme...¿por favor? –le pidió su amigo, mirándola con cara de cachorrito herido -Yo...no... –dubitó Paola molesta- ¡Ay, está bien! Pero si el tipo ése se trata de sobrepasar conmigo, será tu culpa si lo mando al hospital con la descendencia perjudicada XD -Te cuidaré, lo prometo –ofreció Shimano, levantando su mano derecha de forma solemne-Gracias amiga.  
-A veces pienso que debí quedarme en Alemania –refunfuñó Paola, mientras Shimano le daba un beso de agradecimiento en la mejilla y salía del aula muy contento

La muchacha regresaba de muy mal humor a su habitación, después de haber tenido uno de los peores días de su vida. Entró y cerró de un portazo, menos mal sus amigas no estaban porque ya habían ido a cenar. Tiró su mochila sobre su cama e iba a voltear para dirigirse al baño cuando la presencia de una nueva rosa blanca sobre su almohada la distrajo. Encantada por el nuevo detalle la agarró con cuidado, sintió su aroma y se sentó sobre su cama, quedándose pensativa. Definitivamente aquello le había mejorado algo su pésimo día, bueno, aunque sea un poquito.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente Shimano entró en su aula y al ver a Paola, se le acercó sonriente y le dio un beso en la frente a manera de saludo. Todos sus amigos lo miraron con cara de "y ahora éste qué se trae". Paola no se veía tan confundida, más bien parecía fastidiada. El examen del día estaba por empezar, Koike tenía unas ojeras que le llegaban casi hasta la boca (bueno, más arriba, para no parecer exagerada) XD y se notaba muy nervioso. El maestro les repartió los exámenes y les dio la orden de inicio. El pobre Koike veía cómo los números se sobreponían unos a otros y no entendía nada de nada, ni siquiera los textos mencionados en cada pregunta. Levantó su hoja y la comenzó a girar, tratando de leerla, la puso de cabeza, de costado...llamando la atención del profesor.  
-Señor Koike ¿pasa algo malo?  
-No profesor, estoy tratando de descifrar su examen –contestó el aludido, poniendo nuevamente su papel sobre la mesa, mientras sus amigos disimulaban la risa

Cuando faltaban pocos minutos para la finalización del examen, Koike estaba que se moría de la angustia: su examen aun estaba en blanco y no se acordaba de nada.  
-¡Debí prestar atención en las clases en lugar de estar leyendo mis manga de Gundam Wing! –pensó el muchacho contrariado, de pronto vio que un papelito llegaba a su mesa

Disimuladamente, ya que afortunadamente el maestro no lo había visto, desdobló el papel y notó que eran las respuestas del examen. Bendijo a todos los santos y se puso a copiar. Una vez que el maestro se marchó, se notaba a Koike más relajado.  
-Ah...creo que pasé el examen.  
-¡Cómo que crees! –lo regañó Kawabe ofendido- Es obvio que pasaste.  
-Entonces ¿fuiste tú? –preguntó Koike incrédulo -Sí¡pero no te acostumbres! –aclaró Kawabe- Sólo lo hice porque ayer te esforzaste mucho estudiando, aunque...eres un burro para las matemáticas -¡Gracias, gracias! –se descosía Koike en agradecimientos, estrechando la mano de su amigo

Como estaban en un intermedio, se pusieron a charlar hasta que el siguiente profesor ingresara. De pronto, en el umbral de la puerta, un apuesto muchacho alto, de ojos azules y cabello castaño se asomó, provocando una mueca de susto en Shimano.  
-Vi...Vince.. –murmuró el muchacho, provocando que todos sus amigos volteen a ver -Así que aquí estás –le dijo Vince, acercándose a él con aspecto desafiante- Quiero mi dinero -Vince, amigo –trató de disimular Shimano, poniéndose de pié y llevándose lo más lejos que pudo de los oídos curiosos de sus compañeros -¿Ése es Vince? –preguntó Paola gratamente sorprendida (qué vieja verde, le anda echando el ojo a todos )  
-¿No es realmente lindo? –suspiró Naoko sin quitarle la vista al joven- Está en el paralelo C, el curso de Kimiko y Yuuki -No sé qué le ven –refunfuñó Kazuki- Es un alemán descerebrado.  
-¿Es alemán? –volvió a preguntar su amiga, ésta vez algo decepcionada -Bueno, al menos es lo que dice.  
-¡Eh Paola, ven! –la llamó Shimano sonriente, mientras ella pensaba "trágame tierra"

Se levantó de mala gana, seguida por las miradas extrañadas del resto de sus amigos, y se acercó a los apostadores.  
-Vince –dijo Shimano con orgullo- Ella es mi amiga Paola y me dijo que le encantaría salir contigo -¿Que yo qué? –preguntó Paola contrariada, recibiendo un codazo de Shimano que sonreía fingidamente- Ah...sí -Mucho gusto –respondió el muchacho sonriendo amablemente- Realmente es un gusto -Je, no vayas a pensar mal de mi –dijo rápidamente Paola, sintiendo calor en sus mejillas al notar que el chico la veía fijamente -¿Eres nueva, verdad? –le preguntó Vince interesado -Sí, llegué hace poco de Alemania –contestó Paola algo incómoda -¿Alemania? –volvió a preguntar el joven, más interesado- ¿Conoces Alemania¿eres de allá?  
-Eh...no, no soy de allá, soy japonesa, pero viví mucho tiempo allá

Mientras, los demás veían asombrados a Paola conversar amigablemente con Vince: Kojiro de reojo y Ken más notoriamente, con el cejo fruncido.

-Entonces realmente fue una suerte hallarte en mi camino –comentó Vince, incomodando más a Paola -Je...si tú lo dices -Bueno¿esta tarde quieres ir al cine?  
-Es que...tengo castigo por cumplir –se lamentó la muchacha -No importa –se metió Shimano- Después del castigo pueden ir -¿Y los exámenes? –le recordó Paola fastidiada -Vamos Paola, la profe de Literatura está más que encantada contigo después de tu excelente interpretación de Julieta, así que de hecho ya debió aprobarte –la despreocupó Shimano- Vé y diviértete...

Sin poder objetar, y al verse interrumpida también por el maestro de Historia que ya ingresaba, Paola se quedó callada, viendo a Vince despedirse y marcharse. Durante el resto de la mañana sus amigas, ya enteradas por Naoko, trataron de sacarle a Paola toda la información que pudieron sobre su charla con Vince, pero ella las ignoraba deliberadamente y cambiaba de tema a cada momento, porque sabía que si ellas sabían el motivo de su cita, todo el colegio se enteraría, y eso incluía a sus amigos, que podían descuartizar a Shimano por envolverla en tremendo lío, o mínimo, dejarle de hablar por un mes.

Al culminar su jornada escolar y antes de dirigirse a la biblioteca a cumplir su castigo, una desganada Paola se dirigía a su habitación, cuando se encontró con Kojiro y Takeshi. -No me digas que Shimano te metió en una de las suyas –dijo Kojiro a quemarropa, muy seriamente -Eh...¿a qué te refieres? –preguntó Paola nerviosa -Todos sabemos que él y Vince se la pasan apostando en el cuarto de milla –explicó el capitán del Toho, sin quitarle la mirada de encima a su amiga -N...no...no tengo nada que ver –balbuceó Paola -Paola... –inquirió Kojiro, enarcando una ceja -¡Sólo iré al cine con él¿ok? –exclamó Paola fastidiada de no poder mentirle y marchándose rápidamente

Después de asistir a su castigo de la tarde, Paola, que toda la tarde había estado viendo insistentemente su reloj. Agarró sus cosas y salió disparada de la biblioteca.  
-¡Eh¿a dónde vas con tanta prisa? –la detuvo Ken curioso, agarrándola de un brazo -Yo...¡tengo una cita, así que déjame ir! –respondió rápidamente la joven, zafándose y echándose a correr

Perplejo, Ken se quedó boquiabierto viendo a Paola marcharse. Reaccionó de pronto y se fue en busca de Shimano, que salía del gimnasio.  
-Ah… ¡hola Ken!  
-Ahorita mismo me vas a decir en qué lío metiste a Paola –le exigió el portero japonés en tono amenazante, mirándolo enojado -PaolameayudaráapagarunadeudaconVinceyporesovaasalirconélhoy –respondió Shimano de corrido, aunque lo suficientemente entendible para Ken -¿A dónde irán?  
-¿Por qué quieres saberlo? –preguntó Shimano, recuperando el aplomo -Porque...porque ella es mi amiga y Vince tiene mala fama... –se excusó Ken -No le va a pasar nada, yo estaré vigilándolos –respondió Shimano, despreocupándolo y continuando con su camino -Pues voy contigo -¿Bromeas? Nos pueden ver -No me importa, y será mejor que me lleves o los demás se enterarán de lo que hiciste, es más... –amenazó Ken con una media sonrisa malévola- KAZUKI SE VA A ENTERAR

Instantáneamente Shimano detuvo su camino y puso cara de horrorizado.  
-¿Qué crees que haría Kazuki si se entera que involucraste a su queridísima mejor amiga, casi hermana, en un lío de tus apuestas? –siguió Ken, sonriendo triunfal- No creo que le agrade mucho -No...a Kazuki no –murmuró Shimano asustado- La última vez...la última vez que molesté a Paola...me dejó colgando de un árbol cabeza abajo durante 4 horas.  
-No sabía que te inspiraba tanto miedo –se burló Ken- ¿Entonces qué dices?  
-Acompáñame si quieres, pero no le digas nada a Kazuki –respondió Shimano molesto- No sabes de lo que es capaz de hacer si tocan a Paola.  
-¿No estará enamorado de ella? –preguntó Ken extrañado ante tal confesión -¿Enamorado? Kazuki está obsesionado con ella, pero no de ésa forma –aclaró Shimano, caminando junto a su compañero- Desde que eran unos niños ellos se juraron lealtad y eso, eso mi amigo, te puedo asegurar que lo están cumpliendo.  
-¿Por qué juraron tal cosa?  
-¿Por qué? En realidad sólo ellos lo saben, y también saben que se quieren como hermanos...como los hermanos que nunca tuvieron -¿Y Paola qué actitud tiene hacia él?  
-Psss –bufó Shimano divertido- Sólo déjame decirte que una vez una niña se rió de él por no sé qué asunto, Paola se enojó tanto que sin miramientos agarró una tijera y le cortó la trenza, jaja -¿Qué? –preguntó Ken incrédulo -Esos dos son unos obsesionados –siguió Shimano- Todos creímos alguna vez que se gustaban, pero pronto nos dimos cuenta que no era así: el cariño que se tienen es de otro mundo, además Kazuki está interesado en alguien más y Paola...según sé, también tenía novio -¡Tenía novio!  
-Ups, por qué la reacción –se extrañó Shimano, enarcando las cejas- Sí, en Alemania, al menos eso nos contó Kazuki una vez que le preguntamos sobre ella

Ken se quedó pensativo y siguió su marcha.

En el vestíbulo del colegio, Vince esperaba a Paola y le sonrió al verla llegar.  
-Hola –saludó Paola tímidamente -Hola...¿nos vamos?  
-Claro

Los muchachos se dirigieron a la salida del colegio, seguidos por un par de miradas curiosas. Cuando llegaron al cine compraron las entradas, unas rosetas de maíz y entraron a la sala de proyecciones. Minutos después llegaron Ken y Shimano, cuando la función ya había comenzado y todo estaba oscuro porque ya estaban pasando los adelantos del mes. Entraron. Tras ellos, aparecieron Kojiro y Takeshi, éste último con carita de resignación.  
-Todavía no entiendo lo que estamos haciendo aquí –se quejó Takeshi -Pues vinimos a ver una película ¿no? –respondió Kojiro rápidamente, mucho más extrañado de su actitud de los últimos días que el tierno de su amigo

También ingresaron. La sala no estaba muy llena así que reconocieron a Paola y Vince fácilmente, conversando en voz baja, desinteresados por los adelantos cinematográficos.  
-...yo también soy alemán –le contaba Vince con bastante confianza- Nací allá, en Hamburgo -¿De veras? Y hace cuánto que vives aquí -Hace unos 8 años, mi padre tuvo que venir a trabajar a una sucursal de la empresa donde estaba, y mi madre y yo lo acompañamos -Qué casualidad, yo también vivía en Hamburgo –contó Paola sorprendida -Pero qué pequeño es el mundo...y ¿por qué tuviste que irte para allá?  
-Mis...tíos, viven allá y tenía que estar con ellos, así que no tuve más remedio -Ja, yo también tengo a mi familia allá -¿En serio? Y quiénes son ¿eh? Quizás los conozca -Los Schneider –respondió Vince sonriendo, mientras Paola sentía como un baldazo de agua fría -¿Los Schneider? –preguntó de mal humor, fingiendo una sonrisa- Los Schneider de...¿Karl Heinz Schneider?  
-¿Conoces a mi primo? –preguntó el muchacho borrando su sonrisa -¿Tu primo? –preguntó la joven, con ganas de vaciarle sus palomitas en la cabeza y marcharse de allí- ¿Karl es tu primo? –entre tanto pensaba "voy a matar a Shimano o mínimamente colgarlo de los pulgares del mástil del colegio"  
-Ay... –dijo con fastidio- Ni me lo recuerdes, a ese patán no lo soporto -¿De veras? –dijo Paola, como si una lucecita de esperanza se hubiera prendido (luz que no era, sólo era el reflejo de la pantalla presentando una película de Disney que se iba a estrenar en dos semanas XD)  
-Oh, Karl el perfecto –lo ridiculizó Vince teatralizando- Es tan educado, tan bien parecido, tan buen deportista, tan...IDIOTA -Estoy de acuerdo contigo –comentó la muchacha sonriendo -Pues me alegra, porque sería algo más que me guste de ti.  
-Shhhhhh –se escuchó de atrás, y tuvieron que callar su conversación, mejor para Paola que parecía foquito en medio de la oscuridad

Y por cierto, el "shhhhhh" provenía de Ken, que los contemplaba con enfado. Sin darse cuenta, Kojiro y Takeshi se habían sentado a dos asientos al lado de Ken y Shimano. La película inició sin mayores contratiempos para los asistentes, hasta que en un momento dado al parecer a Vince se le había dormido un brazo, porque lo estiró y lo dejó apoyado sobre el espaldar de Paola, que más avergonzada no podía estar. Entonces a Ken no se le ocurrió mejor idea que descargar su "aburrimiento" y coraje arrojándole a Vince palomitas de maíz en la cabeza, claro que antes se puso a buen resguardo, deslizándose en su asiento hasta no quedar a la vista. Al principio el alemán creyó que era un niñito malcriado que estaba chinchoseando, pero como el ataque seguía, volteó y buscó a su agresor, teniendo que bajar el brazo.  
-Ahora vengo –susurró Paola levantándose de su sitio, siendo seguida disimuladamente primero por Kojiro y luego por Ken -Paola...-la llamó Kojiro una vez afuera -¿Kojiro? –preguntó ella sorprendida volteando a verlo -Paola... –dijo Ken, acercándose- ¿Kojiro? Qué haces tú aquí -¿Ken? Qué haces aquí -Momento...¿qué hacen ustedes dos aquí? –preguntó Paola -Eh... –dudaron ambos, mirándose contrariados -Vine a...ver esta película con Takeshi –respondió Kojiro no muy convincente -Y yo...pues acompañé a Shimano –dijo Ken -Qué casualidad –comentó Paola -¿Y tú? –le preguntó Kojiro seriamente -Pues vine con Vince... –contestó Paola disimulando una sonrisa- Así que ambos vinieron con un amigo a ver "Dulce Noviembre"  
-Keanu Reeves me parece un buen actor –trató de explicar Ken -Fue idea de Takeshi –se excusó Kojiro -Ja, es como para no creerles, cualquiera diría que me estuvieran siguiendo –se burló la muchacha- En fin...bueno, voy al baño y regreso -¿Cómo te enteraste? –le preguntó Kojiro a su amigo cuando la joven se había ido -Qué ¿de la cita de Paola? Shimano tuvo que contármelo ¿y tú?  
-Casualidad, pero...¿para qué viniste?  
-Lo mismo te pregunto yo -Vince no me parece alguien de confianza y quería vigilar que no se sobrepasara con Paola –respondió Kojiro -Lo mismo digo –coincidió Ken- Shimano va a tener que explicar muchas cosas...

Cuando la película terminó "casualmente" los amigos de Paola se aparecieron ante Vince y ella y se ofrecieron a acompañarlos hasta el colegio, pero Vince les dijo que tenía planeado invitar a Paola a tomar un helado, idea no aprobada por un "par de ellos.  
-Paola, no creo que sea apropiado, mañana tenemos un examen difícil –le "aconsejó" Ken -Además ya es tarde –acotó Kojiro, mirando de reojo a Vince -¿A ustedes qué les pasa? Son sus hermanitos mayores celosos o qué –los espetó Vince impaciente -Mira –le dijo Ken en tono amenazante- Paola es nuestra amiga y debemos velar por su bienestar -Exacto, lo dijiste bien –aclaró el alemán irónico- Paola es su AMIGA, no su NOVIA, así que dejen de actuar y sean más sinceros con ustedes mismos...Nos vemos mañana Paola -Eh, claro –dijo la muchacha avergonzada por la actitud de sus amigos, recibiendo en la mejilla un beso de Vince, que luego de mirar a Kojiro y Ken como para asesinarlos, se fue

Al llegar al Toho, Paola no se veía nada contenta.  
-¡Se pasaron! –exclamó la muchacha enojada, al pié de las escaleras del vestíbulo- ¡Me estuvieron siguiendo deliberadamente! Qué demonios les ocurre.  
-Sabemos que Shimano te metió en uno de sus líos –explicó Ken calmadamente -Y queríamos velar por tu seguridad –siguió Kojiro, algo apenado por su actitud -Miren, para hermanitos "guardabosque" me basta con Genzo, gracias –comentó Paola sarcástica- Además no tienen por qué echarle la culpa a Shimano, Vince me pareció agradable, si no hubiera sido así no habría aceptado salir con él -¿Te gusta? –preguntó Takeshi tímidamente -Sí, la verdad sí -¿No te das cuenta que Vince es un tipo de mala reputación? –le dijo Ken molesto -¡No me interesan los chismes que sobre él se digan! Mira, si se me antoja salgo con él, si no, pues no lo hago.  
-¿Volverás a salir con él? –le preguntó Kojiro, enarcando una ceja -¿Y si así fuera, qué? No traten de fustigarme.  
-Ya en serio –se entrometió Shimano- ¿Saldrás otra vez con Vince Schneider?  
-No –contestó Paola de mala gana- Es muy lindo y todo, pero no.  
-¿Por qué? –inquirió Takeshi curioso -Porque me di cuenta que lo tiene demasiado grande, y así no me gusta –respondió la muchacha espontáneamente, subiendo las escaleras -¿Qué! –exclamaron sus amigos al unísono -El ego...lo tiene muy grande –aclaró su amiga, XD viéndolos extrañada y volviendo a subir segundos después 


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

La horrenda semana de exámenes había concluido, eso se notaba por el ambiente más festivo de todos los alumnos del colegio. Esta vez estaban ocupados preparando lo necesario para el festival aniversario del Toho, que debía llevarse a cabo en una semana más. Conforme la alegría aumentaba en sus compañeros, el fastidio aumentaba en igual magnitud en Paola, que prefirió hacerse de la vista gorda y no participar en los preparativos.  
-¿Ocultándote? –dijo Kojiro divertido, descubriendo a su amiga sentada en el piso de uno de los oscuros rincones del depósito del teatro -Al menos aquí no escucho tanto bullicio –se quejó Paola aburrida- ¿Y tú?  
-Le dije a Naoko, que por cierto está muy emocionada con esto, que le ayudaría a recoger algunas cosas y...me vine a esconder aquí –respondió el muchacho, sentándose junto a Paola -¿Cómo están tus hermanos¿y tu madre?  
-Bien, felizmente ella ya se recuperó -Me alegra mucho...

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio. Viéndose "entretenidos" los pies.  
-Yo...-quisieron hablar al mismo tiempo, interrumpiéndose -Tú primero –le pidió Paola -Quiero disculparme por mi actitud del otro día, no quería que sintieras que estaba persiguiéndote -Je, no importa, la verdad me sorprendieron ambos, pero no me lo tomé tan a mal –aclaró su amiga -¿Ambos?  
-Ken y tú.  
-Ah, sí... y...¿sigues con la idea fija de no asistir al baile?  
-Claro que sí¿por qué? –preguntó Paola curiosa -Por nada, simple curiosidad –respondió Kojiro, con un dejo un tanto decepcionado, mirando nuevamente el piso

Paola le sonrió y lo miró fijamente: había algo en él que la atraía, pero no podía precisar qué. Así que sin pensarlo, tomó con una mano una de sus mejillas y en la otra le plantó un beso. Luego se puso de pié y se fue dejando a Kojiro estupefacto, llevándose una mano a la mejilla donde segundos antes Paola lo había besado.

Cuando reaccionó, el capitán del Toho fue en busca de Takeshi, que se encontraba en uno de los patios, ayudando a Kimiko con la colocación de un gran letrero que anunciaba los días que faltaban para el baile del colegio. De un jalón se lo llevó del brazo, dejando a Kimiko enojada al ver desaparecer repentinamente al pequeño jugador del Toho.  
-Takeshi, necesito hablar con alguien –dijo Kojiro ansioso, caminando de aquí para allá, después que entraron en su habitación -¿Pasa algo malo? –preguntó Takeshi desconcertado, sentándose sobre su cama -Estoy en un gran dilema.  
-Por favor Kojiro, deja de dilatar este asunto, me estás asustando -Bien, ahí te va –dijo su amigo, suspirando profundamente- Paola acaba de besarme -¿Qué? –preguntó Takeshi atónito -Bueno, fue un beso en la mejilla¿pero sabes lo que eso significa?  
-Por la forma en como te estás comportando...me lo puedo imaginar -¡Ay! No sé qué pensar, qué hacer¡esto es muy extraño! –se desesperó Kojiro, mirando hacia el techo -Kojiro –dijo Takeshi con tono inocente- ¿Alguna vez te habías enamorado?  
-¡Qué! Eh...yo...no lo sé –admitió su amigo apenado- Nunca antes me había involucrado en estos asuntos ridículos.  
-Entonces¿alguna vez habías sentido que una chica te gustaba?  
-No sé, supongo que sí...a veces me parecía que Sanae me...gustaba un poco -Ahá, eso ya es algo –confesó Takeshi, cual si fuera un maestro en el tema de las chicas )  
-Pero... –continuó Kojiro, sentándose en una silla frente a Takeshi, tomando un aire distraído- Con Paola es algo distinto, desde que volvió y la vi, fue como, como...no sé explicarlo -¿Algo especial¿algo diferente?  
-Sí, especial y diferente –corroboró su compañero, sin dejar su aire de ensueño- Ella es... ella es...especial y diferente (ya se me puso cursi )  
-Entonces te gusta –dedujo Takeshi sonriendo divertido -¿Eh? –reaccionó Kojiro, mirando confundido a su amigo -Que Paola te gusta, o es que ¿pasa algo más con ella?  
-No lo sé –admitió el capitán del Toho avergonzado por tratar ese tema- Me he estado comportando extraño en lo que a ella se refiere, hasta para mi me resulta insólito comportarme así -¿Como el seguirla en su cita con Vince? –recordó Takeshi divertido -El sólo saber que saldría con ése imbécil me hizo sentir mal en verdad –reonoció Kojiro entre dientes, apretando los puños -Te sentiste celoso -¿Celoso yo?  
-Kojiro, ni yo mismo te reconozco, pero supongo que todo eso se debe a un gran lío de faldas.  
-No sé qué hacer -Dícelo –le aconsejó Takeshi, tranquilamente -¿Decirle qué? –le preguntó su amigo, como si Takeshi estuviera burlándose de él -Que te gusta o...que te enamoraste de ella -¡Momentito! Yo no dije eso –reclamó Kojiro avergonzado, poniéndose rápidamente de pie para empezar de nuevo a caminar nerviosamente -Ahá –murmuró Takeshi nada convencido -No puedo hacer eso –dijo el delantero japonés desesperado -Sí que puedes –lo alentó su amigo- Recuerda quién eres: el gran Kojiro Hyuga, que no se amilana con nada...bueno, hasta ahora -¿Y si se enoja y no quiere hablarme más?  
-Al menos no te quedarás con la duda ¿no? El que no arriesga no gana -¿Olvidas que es la prima hermana de Genzo Wakabayashi? –le recordó Kojiro, entrecerrando los ojos -¿Y eso qué? No me vengas ahora a poner eso como excusa ¡vamos Kojiro!  
-Bueno.  
-¡Demuestra que tienes...! No, eso suena feo¡demuestra que eres corajudo!  
-Mientras no le quites el "ra"... –alegó su amigo desanimado -Yo no digo groserías –se indignó Takeshi, cruzando los brazos -En eso tienes razón -¿Y entonces? Lo harás o no

Kojiro lo miró dubitativo, no sabía qué responder, lo único que sabía es que algo tenía qué hacer, pero no tenía claro qué era eso. XD

------------------------------------------------------------------

-Oye Kazuki –le dijo Ken misteriosamente por lo bajo, mientras observaba de reojo a Paola apareciendo para ayudarlos a pintar un mural abusivo, digo...alusivo al festival XD -Qué pasa -¿Sabes si Paola tiene novio?  
-¿Paola? –preguntó Kazuki extrañado por la pregunta, dejando de pintar- ¿Por qué la duda?  
-Sí o no –exigió Ken impaciente -Je, no me digas que tú... ¿a ti...? –se burló Eirina, evitando la risa, al comprender la indirecta -Cuál es la gracia -¿El gran Ken Wakashimazu, rompecorazones, me pregunta tímidamente sobre una amiga mía? –siguió burlándose Kazuki- Creí que no viviría lo suficiente como para presenciar algo así -Deja ya de burlarte.  
-No, si no me burlo –aclaró el delantero del Toho diplomáticamente- Pero se me hace extraño, aunque por todos los signos que dabas debí imaginármelo y no creer que era pura jo...vialidad tuya -¿Vas a responder o no? –le preguntó Ken de mala gana -Paola TENÍA novio –puntualizó Kazuki, volviendo a su trabajo- Pero terminaron, así que ahorita ella está disponible, aunque no creo que con muchas ganas de reiniciar una relación con nadie -¿Por qué lo dices?  
-Verás, de la última relación salió bastante herida y...ya no puedo decirte más, eso es asunto de Paola -No crees que yo sea adecuado para ella ¿no? –preguntó Ken algo ofendido -Oh, vamos Ken, no te hagas el dolido –respondió Kazuki- Es sólo que...no quiero que la vuelvan a lastimar -Yo no lo haría –le aseguró el portero japonés- Con ella me pasó algo que nunca antes me había ocurrido: siento que podría estar con ella y sólo con ella, que no necesito a nadie más conmigo -Ya te pusiste cursi, eso significa...que en verdad te gusta -Es más que gusto Kazuki –explicó Ken seriamente- Creo que siento algo por ella

Ante tal confesión Kazuki se quedó congelado, con la brocha goteando pintura, y sin mover la mano un milímetro para continuar con su labor.  
-¿Estás seguro? –preguntó Kazuki desconfiado- Sólo está aquí hace unos días -Y qué con eso, para mi fue suficiente el tiempo que pasamos juntos -Vaya...entonces no sé qué decirte -Tú eres su mejor amigo...por favor, ayúdame

Kazuki dudó unos minutos, fingía seguir pintando, pero el hecho de estar pintando con verde fuera del área, invadiendo la que debía ser azul, fue un signo para Ken acerca de que éste estaba analizando la petición.  
-Ok –aceptó Kazuki seriamente- Pero si la lastimas, te mato -Gracias amigo –dijo Ken sonriente, dándole una palmada en el hombro- Te juro que no la voy a herir -Espero que no...pero de ella no te puedo asegurar lo mismo –murmuró Kazuki apesadumbrado -¿Qué dijiste?  
-Nada, nada, no me hagas caso -¡Paola! –se escuchó reclamar a una compañera de clase- ¡Qué hiciste!  
-Pintar el mural –respondió Paola tranquilamente

Intrigados, Kazuki y Ken se miraron curiosos y se dirigieron metros más allá a ver cuál de las suyas había hecho su amiga. Al ver su obra, no pudieron evitar la risa: en una porción del mural donde aparecía el retrato del director, Paola le había añadido un par de enormes cuernos rojos.  
-¡Me arruinaste el retrato!  
-Oh, vamos –la despreocupó Paola- Hasta se lo vé más real, porque según sé es casado.  
-Paola, mejor vámonos –le aconsejó Kazuki, tomándola de un brazo- O Kinomoto te va a poner un balde de pintura como sombrero -A ver, que lo intente –dijo Paola desafiante -Te pasaste –comentó Ken sonriendo, cuando se fueron a unas bancas de madera que solían usar en ocasiones para almorzar -¿Por qué? De alguna manera tenía que expresar mi enojo por tener un director tan soplón –explicó Paola con el entrecejo fruncido- No saben en el lío que me metió con mis...tíos, hasta tuve que aguantarme un sermón sobre lo mal que hago al no seguir el ejemplo de San Genzo del Palito Caído.  
-¿Del qué? –preguntó Kazuki divertido -Del Palito Caído, lo bauticé así porque un día le aventé desde mi ventana un tronquito justo en la cabeza –contó la muchacha sin siquiera sonreír, como si fuera una cosa de todos los días- Y le dije que el "palito" había caído del cielo, como un milagrote hecho por él.  
-¿Y de qué tamaño era el "tronquito"? –preguntó Ken desconfiado -Como de unos dos o tres...kilos –admitió Paola sonriendo pícaramente -Ay Paola –dijo Kazuki, moviendo la cabeza negativamente- A veces, te pasas.  
-Oh, vamos, Genzo tampoco es muy bueno que digamos conmigo –se excusó su amiga- Un día estuvo hinchándome los que ya saben, yo le iba a dar una patada, pero el muy cretino me amagó y mi pie fue a dar justo en la entrepierna de Karl...casi lo dejo tío -Jajaja –rieron ambos amigos al imaginarse semejante escena -Y lo peor no fue eso –siguió contando Paola- Si no que Genzo me estuvo riñendo todo el camino en la Ambulancia, haciéndome quedar mal frente a todo el personal de salud, que no sabían si atender el espectáculo que daba mi primo o al pobre Karl que estaba desmayado -¿Desmayaste a Karl? –preguntó Kazuki estupefacto -Qué querías, es el lugar más sensible de los hombres ¿no? XD -Jajaja, y como tú no pateas nada débil¡pobre Karl! –siguió riéndose Ken -Je, te ves muy lindo cuando ríes –confesó Paola espontáneamente, tapándose luego la boca muy colorada por su metida de pata- Eh...mejor me voy, nos vemos luego

La muchacha salió corriendo de allí, seguida por la mirada sorprendida de sus amigos.  
-¿Te diste cuenta? –dijo Kazuki sonriendo- Te halagó¡a Paola también le gustas!  
-¿Tú crees? –preguntó Ken sin salir de su asombro -Mi amigo, si no fuera así... me le declaro a la señorita Matsumoto mañana mismo -¿Te gusta la señorita Matsumoto?  
-No está mal, pero no es mi tipo...por eso digo que no creo que a Paola le seas indiferente

----------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Pero qué vergüenza! Cómo fui a decirle semejante cosa –se regañaba Paola, caminando de un lado a otro de su habitación, hasta que se percató que al pié de su cama se encontraba una pequeña cajita envuelta en papel de regalo

Lo abrió con cuidado, extrañada porque ya en la mañana había recogido la rosa diaria, que ya estaba junto a las otras en un florero en su mesita de noche. Venía con una tarjetita, que sólo contenía dos palabras, sin remitente ni nada: TE AMO. La muchacha no sabía cómo reaccionar, aquello iba más allá de lo pensado, ya que su admirador secreto había estado albergando sentimientos muy profundos hacia ella, y eso la llenó de más curiosidad que antes, por lo que estaba decidida a averiguar quién era él.

Iba de salida a buscar a Naoko para confesarle todo el lío que se le había creado, cuando antes de girar en una esquina se topó con Ken. -¿Puedo hablar contigo? –le preguntó el muchacho algo avergonzado -Eh...sí –aceptó Paola -Mira, no voy darle vueltas al asunto –aclaró Ken decidido- Voy a ser sincero y a ir directamente al grano, sin rodeos, sin excusas, simplemente.  
-Ken –lo interrumpió Paola- Ya dímelo -Paola –dijo el muchacho, tomándola de una mano- Me gustas, y mucho, y quiero saber qué te a pasa a ti conmigo -¿Ah? –murmuró Paola sorprendida, quedándose boquiabierta -Es más, creo que...me enamoré de ti –admitió el muchacho en voz baja -¿Que tú qué?  
-¿Qué me respondes?  
-Yo...yo... –dudó Paola sonrojada- Me pareces muy atractivo, pero...estoy confundida, no puedo responderte eso ahora -Bueno, al menos lo intenté –dijo Ken desanimado, con la intención de irse -Pero...de veras gracias, nunca creí que nadie podía enamorarse de mi, ya que como siempre me dice Genzo, soy un desastre de persona -Jamás creas eso –se indignó Ken, mirándola fijamente- Tú eres una excelente persona, y cualquiera se enamoraría fácilmente de ti -No cualquiera Ken –reconoció la muchacha, acariciando el rostro del joven con cariño- Sólo alguien que viera más allá de mi -Créeme que para mi tú eres más que una cara bonita –admitió Ken, sonriéndole -¿Piensas que soy bonita? –preguntó Paola apenada y colorada- Gracias.  
-Mira, no voy a presionarte, porque Kazuki me contó que recién terminaste una relación bastante dolorosa para ti –dijo el muchacho- Lo importante es que tuve el valor y te dije lo que sentía -Gracias por ser sincero conmigo -Bueno, hora de irme, será mejor que vaya a ayudar a las muchachas con el arreglo del salón de baile o me van a echar una regañada.  
-Si, yo enseguida voy

Antes que ninguno se mueva, Kojiro, que estaba escuchando justo doblando la esquina, se apresuró a marcharse antes de ser descubierto.  
-¿Y¿se lo dijiste? –le preguntó Takeshi interesado, cuando vio llegar a su amigo al salón de baile -No y no quiero hablar del asunto –respondió Kojiro tajante, con un mal humor evidente -¿Por qué no¿Paola te dijo algo feo? –insistió su amigo preocupado, dejando sobre una mesa las cintas que había estado desenrollando -Takeshi, olvida que te dije algo sobre ella y déjame en paz –le pidió Kojiro exasperado -Pero capitán.  
-¡No fastidies! –exclamó Kojiro, asustando a los que estaban a su alrededor- Y vuelve a lo que estabas haciendo

Dolido por el mal trato, Takeshi se resignó y continuó con su labor, no sin antes dirigirle a su mejor amigo una mirada de tristeza. Kojiro estaba tratando de desenredar una serie de foquitos que habían en una caja, pero parecía que los estaba enredando más. Koike estaba realizando las pruebas de sonido, algo pronto creían muchos, pero el muchacho era bastante responsable cuando se trataba de organizar fiestas y se lo tomaba muy en serio.  
-Hola...hola...-probaba el micrófono- Uno, dos tres...hola a todos...¡se escucha bien, eh! Para que no nos aburramos arreglando el salón, voy a poner música, y no es necesario que me lo agradezcan.  
-Hola muchachos –los saludó Ken sonriente, acercándose a Kojiro y Takeshi- ¿Necesitan ayuda?  
-Creo que Kojiro sí –opinó Takeshi al ver la maraña de foquitos- ¿Quieres por favor terminar de desenredar esos foquitos?  
-¡Claro! –respondió Ken, sentándose junto a Kojiro, que se había quedado inmóvil al escucharlo llegar- ¿Me permites?  
-¿Crees que soy un inútil que no puede con unos malditos focos? –dijo Kojiro enojado -No –contestó Ken sorprendido- Pero creo que juntos podremos acabar más rápido¿no?  
-Como sea... –masculló Kojiro, dejando de mala gana su labor y cruzándose de brazos -¡Ahí les va! –gritó Koike, provocando una horrible estridencia en los parlantes debido al elevado volumen de su voz, poniendo luego un tema, que poco a poco provocó que el capitán del Toho afloje su semblante de enojo y lo vaya suavizando, mientras veía casi avergonzado a Ken, que no se había percatado ser el centro de atención de su amigo...Inevitablemente sucedió lo que yo tanto me temía/ cuando menos yo me lo esperaba tú ya estabas en mi vida/ inevitablemente tu amor se fue apoderando de mi corazón/ amiga mía/ desesperadamente intenté esconder que algo me sucedía/ pero fue imposible, lo de buen actor tú no me lo creías/ y no lo pude evitar, de ti me fui a enamorar/ mujer prohibida/ es que sé muy bien, que tú ya tienes dueño/ es mi mejor amigo/ yo no le puedo fallar/ Te quiero a escondidas/ no sé cómo evitar sentirte mía/ cómo decirle a él que ahora en mi vida/ es a ti a quien/ a quien amo sin deber/ oh, no/ te quiero a escondidas/ no quiero provocarle yo la herida/ que pueda lastimarle al decirle que estoy de ti, enamorado sin querer/ oh, no/ enamorado sin querer.../ Inevitablemente sucedió lo que yo tanto me temía/ cometí el error de fijarme en ti cuando no debía/ y no quisiera sentir lo que ahora siento por ti/ mujer prohibida/ y es que sé muy bien que tú ya tienes dueño, es mi mejor amigo/ yo no le puedo fallar/ Te quiero a escondidas/ no sé cómo evitar sentirte mía/ cómo decirle a él que ahora en mi vida/ es a ti a quien/ a quien amo sin deber/ oh, no/ te quiero a escondidas/ no quiero provocarle yo la herida/ que pueda lastimarle al decirle que estoy de ti, enamorado sin querer/ oh, no/ enamorado sin querer.../ a escondidas... (-Te quiero a escondidas de Emanuel Ortega-)

Después, como para ahuyentar el ambiente tristón por la melodía, Koike puso otro tema al azar, ése que dice "Marica tú, marica yo..." (qué asco de canción, de veras... :x). El caso es que al darse cuenta, el muchacho se disculpó cortándolo rápidamente y diciendo: "Lo lamento, no sabía que Sawaki había dejado su CD por aquí" XD.

"Te quiero a escondidas" es una canción de Emmanuel Ortega 


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Toda esa semana se la pasaron terminando de organizar el festival. Paola había notado que Kojiro ya no hablaba con ella como antes, como si la estuviera evitando. Cada vez que se quedaban solos, él se iba con alguna excusa o la ignoraba deliberadamente, lo que por alguna razón le provocaba una punzada de desilusión en el pecho. Ken se comportaba de un modo distinto, no tan diferente al de antes, pero sí un poco más cariñoso y jovial, porque como ya había aceptado su situación con ella, eso ya no lo avergonzaba. Por una parte la muchacha se sentía triste, pero por otra, cuando estaba con Ken el día se le alegraba sin razón alguna. Debido a que su confusión emocional había ido en aumento trataba en ocasiones de estar a solas meditando.  
-Paola... –la buscó Kazuki, entrando en su dormitorio- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Paola estaba cabeza abajo, con los pies apoyados en la pared.  
-Meditando –respondió su amiga -¿Y cuándo sabes que meditaste lo suficiente? –le preguntó su amigo, arrodillándose junto a ella- ¿Cuando el rostro se te pone morado?  
-Kazuki, me estás perjudicando –le reclamó Paola, que ya tenía un color guindo en la cara debido a la posición nada fisiológica en la que se hallaba -Lo siento, pero no entiendo para qué tanta meditación -Cosas de mujeres –contestó la muchacha, deslizándose lentamente hasta quedar de pie- Por cierto ¿nadie te vio entrando aquí? Sabes que está prohibido -No, y no le veo lo malo, no estoy haciendo nada indebido

En ese momento Yuuki entró y no se percató de la presencia de los muchachos. Ingresó en el baño, dejando la puerta abierta.  
-Oye Yuuki, Kimiko dijo que ordenaras tus envases de cremas –comentó Paola -Ay Kimiko, se pasa de ordenada –se quejó Yuuki, saliendo del baño mientras se quitaba la camiseta y se quedaba en ropa interior -Hola Yuuki –la saludó Kazuki cordialmente -Hol...¡Kazuki, qué haces aquí! –exclamó la muchacha avergonzada, tratando de cubrirse -Vine a visitar a Paola –explicó el chico, contrariado -¡No puedes aparecerte así en ninguna habitación de chicas! –lo regañó Yuuki, dando un portazo para encerrarse en el baño -Si fuera tú no estaría dándomelas de trigo limpio –contestó Kazuki tranquilamente- Ya sabemos que tú eres una de las pervertidas que andaba espiando al vestidor de los varones desde un baño -¿Cómo se enteraron de eso? –preguntó Paola sorprendida -No me digas que tú...¡ay Paola! Si querías ver a Ken en paños menores, sólo tenías que pedirlo, él no se hubiera molestado.  
-Cállate, baboso –lo espetó Paola avergonzada, dándole un golpe en el brazo- Yo no dije que era una de las pervertidas -Jaja, no te enojes, era sólo una broma –se disculpó Kazuki riendo, mientras se sobaba el brazo adolorido- El conserje encontró la rendija ésa un día por casualidad, mientras limpiaba el baño de mujeres

En ese momento alguien tocó la puerta, asustando a Kazuki, que tuvo que meterse debajo de la cama de Kimiko.  
-¿Sí? –preguntó Paola fingidamente, mientras abría la puerta -Paola, tienes visita, te esperan en el jardín central –le dijo la regente -Eh, gracias señorita, enseguida voy –respondió la muchacha, luego cerró la puerta- ¿Quién será?  
-Será mejor ir a ver –le aconsejó Kazuki, saliendo de su escondite- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?  
-Bueno –aceptó su amiga, encogiéndose de hombros- ¡Eh, Yuuki! Ya puedes salir que ya nos vamos -¡Ya lárguense! Y la próxima no metas a tus amigos así a nuestra habitación –la regañó su amiga desde el interior del baño -Ok, ok, lo siento –se disculpó Paola evitando la risa, mientras se iba

Llegaron al jardín central, donde vieron que un grupo de sus amigos se agolpaba alrededor de un par de muchachos. (Nota: con el permiso de Lily, porque yo soy mala inventándome nombres, voy a acudir a los nombres que ella usó con los hermanos Wakabayashi, gracias de antemano ;P)  
-¿Qué estará pasando? –preguntó Paola, acercándose más -Qué crees Paola –le dijo Ken sarcástico- Tu primo hermano se acordó de ti y decidió venir a visitarte -¿Qué? –dijo la muchacha confundida, abriéndose paso- ¡Genzo!  
-Así que aquí estás –le dijo su primo de mal humor- ¡Cómo es eso de que yo soy tu primo hermano!  
-La hiciste buena, "primita" –se burló un muchacho un poco más bajo que Genzo, pero muy parecido a él que estaba parado junto al portero japonés, cruzado de brazos -Eh...yo... –balbuceó Paola nerviosa- ¿Qué hacen aquí?  
-No me cambies el tema –la regañó Genzo- ¡Mis padres me mandan a ver cómo estás y cuando llego me topo con que has estado inventándote una vida!  
-No es cierto –se defendió la muchacha diplomáticamente- Sólo obvié algunos detallitos -No vengas a fastidiar a tu prima –dijo Kojiro amenazante, acercándose a ellos- Bastante tuvo ella con tener que aguantarte todo el tiempo que estuvo contigo -¡De qué demonios están hablando! No sé qué les estuvo contando Paola, pero me temo que ésos "detallitos" que obvió son muy importantes -¿De qué habla, Paola? –le preguntó Kazuki confundido -De nada, no le hagan caso –respondió Paola ansiosa -Tú y Touya son un par de estúpidos niñitos rebeldes –siguió burlándose el acompañante de Genzo -Cállate Kenji –lo espetó la muchacha enojada -Así que yo soy tu primo –dedujo Genzo tratando de mantener la calma- Eso significa que Kenji también lo es.  
-¡Vaya! Y entonces...¿quién es nuestra hermana? –preguntó Kenji burlón a su hermano- ¿Keiko?  
-No entiendo –dijo Kojiro- ¿Paola es tu prima hermana, no?  
-Si eso dice –contestó Genzo, arreglándose la gorra, como queriendo ocupar en algo sus manos para no tener que ahorcar a Paola- Entonces, mis padres son...tus tíos -Sí –murmuró Paola, cabizbaja -Y Sabrina sería tu...¿madre? –preguntó Kenji enarcando las cejas -Ahá -No puedo creer que seas tan mentirosa –la regañó Genzo, moviendo negativamente la cabeza -¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Ken intrigado -Evidentemente Paola es mi prima hermana –contestó Genzo tranquilamente- Claro, que sin el "prima.  
-Paola Wakabayashi –explicó Kenji- Es la cuarta hermana de la familia Wakabayashi, compuesta por Genzo, por mi y nuestro hermano Touya, aunque éste último ha tenido dificultades con la familia y ha decidido hacer su vida por separado, ahora prefiere llevar el apellido de nuestros abuelos maternos...los Shinobara -Y al parecer "Paolita" se ha unido a su hermano rebelde y quiere vetar cualquier vínculo con nuestra familia, hasta el punto de negar a nuestros padres y negarnos a nosotros -Ustedes se lo merecen –se justificó Paola, sin ánimo de mirar a sus amigos, que no podían creer lo que escuchaban -¿Entonces tú eres hermana de Genzo? –le preguntó Kojiro estupefacto -No lo puedo evitar –respondió Paola encogiéndose de hombros -¿Por qué la mentira? –preguntó Kojiro decepcionado, para luego marcharse -Veo que hiciste buenos amigos aquí en el Toho –le dijo Genzo, con un tono un tanto irónico- Kojiro Hyuga.  
-Respétalo imbécil, él es mucho mejor que tú en varios aspectos –lo desafió su...bueno, hermana -No me insultes, niñita engreída –la amenazó Genzo- Tú y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar -¡Yo no quiero hablar contigo¡Sabes que te detesto Genzo Wakabayashi! –exclamó Paola ya sin avergonzarse- ¡A ti y a tu familia perfecta, donde Touya ni yo encajamos!  
-No digas tonterías -¡No son tonterías! Touya fue el único que siempre me apoyó y que siempre me quiso ¡ustedes siempre prefirieron a la estúpida de Keiko, la tan perfecta Keiko, que lo único que no tenía era una familia propia!  
-¡Al menos ella no se inventó una familia ficticia! –le reclamó Genzo airadamente -¡Sí, claro! Pero cuando nos presentaban a sus amistades, nuestros padres siempre decían que ella era una hija más de ellos.  
-No puedo creer que te hayas puesto celosa –comentó Kenji incrédulo- Necesitas un psiquiatra urgente.  
-¡No fueron celos! Fue rabia de saber que la preferían a ella ¡Acaso nunca te pusiste a pensar, Genzo, por qué te detesto tanto!  
-Porque no cumplo con tus caprichitos –contestó Genzo pausadamente -¡No, no es por eso, nunca fue por eso! –aclaró Paola, con los ojos vidriosos y la voz que se le quebraba- Fue porque un día yo te escuché decirle a tus amigos que Keiko era tu hermana y que yo...que yo sólo era tu primita odiosa

Genzo abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, quizá recordando aquello que Paola mencionaba.  
-¿Lo recuerdas, verdad? –se burló Paola, limpiándose una lágrima que amenazaba con brotar- Así que, me dije yo, si él dice que no soy más que su prima, bien, pues entonces lo mismo será él de mi, de hermanos no tendremos nada -¿Están locos los dos o qué les pasa? –les preguntó Kenji fastidiado- Están mal de la cabeza, en serio -Si mis amigos me preguntan, sí, les respondo –siguió la muchacha, mirando a sus compañeros- Tengo un hermano, pero sólo uno, su nombre es Touya Wakabayashi -Paola –la interrumpió Ken apenado- Será mejor que nos vayamos, no te encuentras bien -Gracias Ken, pero lo estoy, no te preocupes –respondió la muchacha- Si mis padres quieren saber cómo estoy, díganle que estoy bien, y que no necesito nada de ellos -En efecto, ella no requiere nada de ustedes –aseguró una voz masculina

Todos voltearon y vieron a un muchacho alto, con gafas negras, que se acercaba tranquilamente hacia Paola sonriendo.  
-Hola pequeña, no creí que habías planeado una reunión familiar -Yo no la planeé, ellos llegaron solos –refunfuñó Paola -Me lo imaginaba, Tomiko me llamó diciéndome que Genzo debía encontrarse contigo por encargo de sus padres –siguió el muchacho tranquilamente- Lo que no sabía era que llegaría al mismo tiempo que yo -Vaya Touya¿no saludas a tus hermanos? –preguntó Kenji irónico -Saludé a mi hermana ¿no? –respondió él mordazmente -¿Qué haces aquí Touya? –le preguntó Genzo molesto -¿Acaso no es evidente? Vine a ver cómo está mi hermanita -Esto ya se puso complicado –comentó Koike a Shimano por lo bajo -Vete Genzo –le exigió Paola- Tú y Kenji no tienen nada qué hacer aquí, no los quiero ver -Pero Paola –trató de reclamar el muchacho, cierto dolor se pudo reflejar en sus ojos -Ya oíste a mi hermana –continuó Touya con un tono amenazador- Dile a tus padres que yo cuidaré de ella y que no tienen que estar mandándole vigías -NUESTROS padres –puntualizó Kenji, apretando un puño -Como sea –dijo Touya sin inmutarse- ¿Vienes Paola? Tengo muchas cosas que hablar contigo

Paola le sonrió a Touya y se fue con él, dejando a Genzo y Kenji con un palmo de narices.  
-Nosotros...no lo sabíamos –admitió Kazuki entristecido -Nunca creí que Paola nos negaría así –comentó Genzo más para sí- Bien, Kenji, será mejor irnos -Esto es ridículo ¡no puede ser que el problema de Touya con nuestros padres haya llegado hasta este punto!  
-Eso es cosa de Touya, lo que me molesta es que le haya lavado el cerebro a mi hermana -Por lo que oí tú tienes tu cuota de culpa –añadió Ken sarcástico- "Primo"...

Genzo vio con recelo a Ken, que le sonrió irónico y luego se marchó.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya pasado el gran shock que había provocado la gran revelación de la verdadera relación de Paola con Genzo, todos sus amigos trataron de continuar normalmente con su amistad. Aunque para Kazuki fue particularmente difícil el admitir que por primera vez, Paola no había sido sincera del todo con él.  
-Vamos Kazuki, perdóname ya –le pidió Paola, mientras seguía a su mejor amigo por uno de los pasillos la mañana del baile de su colegio -Ya te dije que te perdoné –respondió el muchacho no del todo convencido -No quería decírtelo, para mi era muy vergonzoso –volvió a explicarle Paola por enésima vez -Bueno, bueno, ya todo olvidado -Paola –la llamó la regente cuando la vio pasar cerca de ella- Te dejaron esta nota en recepción -¿A mi¿y quién?  
-No lo sé, sólo tómala ¿sí?

Paola agarró el sobre y lo volteó, no tenía remitente ni ninguna señal que explicara su origen. Abrió el sobre y leyó la nota que había adentro, se quedó estupefacta.  
-Hoy iré al baile con Tsubaki, al fin tuve el valor y se lo pedí –le contó Kazuki emocionado, sin percatarse que su amiga estaba como en trance- ¿Ya pensaste qué harás esta noche si no irás al baile?  
-De...debo ir al baile –murmuró Paola atónita -¿Por qué? –preguntó Kazuki extrañado- Si hasta hace unos minutos jurabas y perjurabas que no irías por nada del mundo, que porque no te gusta -Él irá –alcanzó a decir Paola, antes de irse aprisa a su dormitorio -¿Quién irá?

Paola llegó a su habitación emocionada y una vez más notó que le habían dejado una rosa. Naoko acababa de salir de la ducha y la miró sonriente.  
-¿Una nueva rosa, eh? –preguntó pícaramente- ¿Quién será el donjuan?  
-Hoy podré saberlo –respondió Paola contenta, dándole un beso a la rosa con cariño -¿Cómo? –preguntó Naoko sorprendida, sentándose junto a su amiga -Mira –le dijo Paola, alcanzándole la nota -Veamos –leyó Naoko- "Paola: cada día dejé para ti una rosa blanca, esperando el día en que por fin me armaría de valor para enfrentarme nuevamente a ti. Te pido que hoy asistas al baile, allí estaré yo, esperándote, con una rosa en el bolsillo de mi saco"...¡vaya! bastante cursi el muchacho¿y qué harás?  
-Pues ir al baile –contestó su amiga, como si fuera algo obvio -Pero Paola, si dijiste que no ibas a ir, no compraste el ticket y...no tienes pareja -¿Y qué? El ticket me lo puedes conseguir tú, y en cuanto a la pareja, no lo necesito -Puedes ir con Kazuki –aconsejó su amiga -No, él ya quedó con Tsubaki -Qué problema –se lamentó Naoko- ¿Y si le pides a Kojiro?  
-¿Estás loca? Me moriría de la vergüenza al sólo enfrentarlo, además él dijo que no irá -¿Y Ken? Estaría puestísimo -Le dije que no iría, y creo que tampoco irá, así que...ni modo -¿Ken no irá? Con razón muchas de sus fans estaban aun con la ilusión de que las invitara -No sé si irá, pero yo tengo que ir –dijo Paola decidida- Debo saber quién es el muchacho que me envió las flores y la gargantilla de plata (por cierto, eso había en la cajita que encontró)  
-Qué historia –se admiró Naoko- Parece de novela -No seas ridícula, esto es simplemente...mi vida, y ya ¿ok?  
-Ok... 


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Ya eran cerca de las siete de la noche, Paola y sus amigas estaban terminando de arreglarse en su habitación. La, bueno, hermana de Genzo estaba con un hermoso vestido azul oscuro de dos piezas: una blusa de tirantes y una falda larga. Tenía el cabello recogido en un moño elegante y bien elaborado. Se había colocado la gargantilla que el muchacho misterioso le había regalado. Yuuki, que iría con Matsumoto, se había puesto (nadie sabía cómo exactamente) un vestido blanco estrecho y con un gran escote, que le aconsejaba no agacharse por nada del mundo XD. Naoko, que iría obviamente con Yoshida, tenía puesto un vestido celeste sencillo pero elegante, y Kimiko, que iría con Kawabe, lucía un vestido negro similar al de Naoko (qué mala soy para las descripciones de vestidos, he ahí lo malo de nunca usarlos XD). Las parejas de las muchachas las esperaban al pié de la escalera del vestíbulo. Después de lisonjearlas por lo bien que se veían, decidieron encaminarse al salón de baile.  
-Hola –saludó una voz conocida -Vince –saludó Paola sonriente, al ver al muchacho bien arreglado, mientras sus amigo seguían con su camino- ¿Cómo has estado?  
-Algo ofendido porque prácticamente me has estado ignorando –contestó el muchacho sonriendo -Sabes que no es así, he estado muy ocupada.  
-¿Y tu pareja? –le preguntó curioso -Eh...para ser sincera, me animé a asistir al baile hace unas horas, así que no tengo.  
-¿Una muchacha tan linda se quedó sin pareja?  
-Me harás sonrojar, no sigas –le pidió Paola apenada -¿Quieres que vayamos juntos al salón de baile?  
-Pero ¿y tu pareja?  
-Le dio varicela esta mañana, así que pensé en ir solo, no me perdería el baile por nada -Bueno, si es así... -accedió la muchacha, tomando del brazo a Vince

Entraron en el mentado salón de baile. Realmente se veía distinto a como era diariamente: decorado con elegancia, a media luz, con un escenario al frente de la puerta de ingreso. Ya varias parejas se encontraban allí, bailando muy romanticonas (fuchi OO ). Kazuki llegó junto a Tsubaki, que se veía más tímida que de costumbre, pero no menos feliz al estar junto a Eirina. Ken llegó acompañado de una muchacha de pelo castaño y ojos del mismo color, cuyo rostro feliz contrastaba con el de desánimo del muchacho, que daba la impresión que lo habían amenazado para ir con ella. Naoko estaba más que contenta al estar con Yoshida. Koike había ido con Kinomoto, la principal organizadora del evento, unos decían que por interesado, ya que quería aparecer en el escenario para presentar a los reyes del baile (ay, Koike...XD). Paola y Vince se sentaron en la misma mesa que el resto de sus amigos. La muchacha que iba con Ken le insistía a éste en que la saque a bailar, pero él, con un rotundo NO le quitó las ganas.  
-Voy por unos refrescos –se ofreció Vince gentilmente, poniéndose de pié y dirigiéndose a la mesa de las bebidas -No te veo muy contento –comentó Paola a Ken -Y yo me extraño cuando te veo –respondió el muchacho mordazmente- ¿No que no ibas a venir?  
-Bueno, digamos que la curiosidad por ver cómo quedó todo me animó -Me lo hubieras dicho, así veníamos juntos y no tenía que..venir con ella -Pareciera que te hubieran obligado -Y lo hicieron –corroboró Ken de mal humor- ¿Acaso no la reconociste? Es Akira, la hija del Director -Jajaja¿ejercieron presión para que la trajeras? –se burló su amiga cruelmente -El director me dijo que ella tenía muchos deseos de ir, así que "debía hacerlo"  
-Ése hombre es de lo peor –comentó Paola fastidiada- Y míralo, allá está, con...la señorita Matsumoto -¿Y cómo encontraste a Vince? –le preguntó su amigo, ignorando las miradas de coraje que Paola le lanzaba a los responsables del colegio -Me dijo que su pareja había tenido varicela y que vendría solo –explicó la muchacha -¡Vaya! –comentó Ken sorprendido, mirando hacia la puerta- Pues para tener varicela, me parece que Kaoru tiene buen aspecto

Paola dirigió su mirada hacia la entrada, donde vio a una joven evidentemente molesta, buscando con la mirada a alguien. Luego buscó a Vince y se dio cuenta que éste se había percatado de la presencia de Kaoru y estaba escondiéndose de ella.  
-No lo puedo creer –se indignó Paola- Me mintió.  
-Oh, vamos Paola, no me vengas a decir que recién te viniste a dar cuenta la clase de tipo que es Vince –la espetó su amigo -Con razón es un Schneider –refunfuñó Paola -Hola –los saludó Takeshi sonriente -¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó Ken- Aun no tienes la edad suficiente para estar en el baile -Paola tiene mi edad y está aquí –se defendió Takeshi sacándole la lengua- Es sólo cuestión del curso en el que está, además, como ayudé bastante en la organización, Kinomoto me regaló un ticket -¿Viniste solo? –le preguntó Paola -No, vine acompañando al capitán –respondió el muchacho, señalando con su cabeza en dirección de Kojiro, que estaba unos metros más allá charlando con la señorita Matsumoto, acompañado de Maki -¿No que no iba a venir? –dijo Paola indignada- ¿Y porqué vino con ella¡No es del Toho!  
-Es lo de menos... –trató de tranquilizarla Ken, algo molesto por la actitud de su amiga- Ya olvídalos...¿quieres bailar?  
-Creí que no bailabas –dijo Paola, aun con un tono de molestia -No bailo...con alguien con quien no quiero bailar –aclaró el muchacho, poniéndose de pié y extendiéndole una mano, que Paola tomó luego de dibujar en su rostro una sincera sonrisa

En ese momento Kojiro y Maki se acercaron a la mesa y saludaron a todos.  
-Hola –los saludó Maki sonriendo cordialmente -Hola Maki –la saludó Ken, devolviéndole la sonrisa- Ah, mira, te presento a Paola, Paola ella es Maki -Hola –saludó Paola secamente, mirándola de arriba abajo -¿Tú eres la prima de Genzo, no? –le preguntó Maki, tratando de no corresponder a la antipatía de la joven -Ése idiota y yo prácticamente no somos nada¿ok? –aclaró Paola fastidiada -Con razón Kojiro me decía que eres muy parecida a él –ironizó Maki, casi sin que se notara- Los dos son igual de carismáticos XD -Ejem, ejem –se aclaró la garganta Ken- ¿Vamos o no a bailar?  
-Cierto, vamos –respondió Paola, marchándose con el muchacho -¡Kojiro! –lo saludó Kazuki emocionado, acercándose junto a Tsubaki- Creí que no venías -Lo animé al último –respondió Maki sonriendo- Me enteré que habría un baile y que él no asistiría, así que yo lo convencí, porque los años de colegio son los más recordados -¿Eso es cierto? –preguntó Kazuki, tratando de llamar la atención de Kojiro, que no dejaba de mirar en dirección a Ken y Paola -Ahá –murmuró el capitán del Toho

La fiesta estaba en lo mejor. Paola casi había olvidado el mal rato que había pasado al tener que hablar con Maki, ya que realmente se estaba divirtiendo con Ken.  
-Ja, ahorita estoy tan bien que la verdad ni me importa conocer al admirador ése –pensó Paola, sonriendo al contemplar al portero japonés -¡Oigan! –llamó la atención Koike al notar que con un educado "queridos compañeros, por favor requiero su atención", repetido unas 5 veces no había funcionado- Eso es, ahora que están más callados quiero anunciarles que procederemos a pasar por cada mesa con las ánforas donde emitirán su voto sobre quiénes consideran deberían ser el rey y la reina del baile

Y dicho y hecho, un grupo de estudiantes pasó por cada mesa con unas cajas de mediano tamaño forradas de color verde oscuro, donde debían emitir su voto, anotando en un papel que les daban el nombre del rey y la reina que elegían.  
-Veamos –analizó Kazuki- Voy a poner a...¡ya sé!  
-Rayos, no me decido por quién de ustedes votar –confesó Paola contrariada dirigiéndose a sus amigos -¿Por quién votarás Naoko? –le preguntó Yuuki curiosa -Obvio, por Yoshida y por mi -Qué modesta –se burló Kimiko- Por mi parte considero que Ken y Paola se verían bien como reyes del baile -¿Bromeas, no? –inquirió Paola forzando una sonrisa- A mi no me metas en esos líos ridiculines -Tienes razón –apoyó Yuuki- Ellos serían perfectos...voy a votar por ustedes -¡Ken, hazlas entrar en razón! –se indignó Paola -Vamos, déjalas, no creo que dos votos cuenten mucho –la despreocupó su amigo -¿Y tú Kojiro? Por quién votarás –le preguntó Kazuki, al notar que su amigo se veía sumamente incómodo -¿Eh? Pues...por Naoko y Yoshida –contestó el aludido algo contrariado, saliendo del apuro -Yo también voy a votar por Ken y Paola –comentó Maki sonriente, anotando su voto -Ay, gracias –dijo Paola sarcástica- ¿Ves Ken? Ahora son tres votos, alegrémonos.  
-Jajaja –se reía Shimano divertido, acercándose- Ya...¿ya votaron, jaja, debo recoger sus votos, jajaja -¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes con tantas ganas? –le preguntó Kawabe -Jajaja, Vince, jajaja, lo vi suplicándole a Kaoru que por favor no lo golpee por dejarla plantada, jaja -Se lo merece –dijo Paola con rotundidad -Bien –llamó su atención Koike desde el escenario- Haremos el recuento de votos y se los haremos saber, mientras tanto...¡que la fiesta continúe!

La música volvió a sonar. La mesa que compartían los jugadores del Toho se fue vaciando de a poco, dejando sólo a Maki y Kojiro, junto a Paola y Ken que conversaban animadamente.  
-Jajaja¿de veras? –le preguntaba Ken incrédulo después que Paola le contaba todas las diabluras que le había hecho alguna vez a Genzo -Sí, después de eso mi "hermanito" no pudo sentarse bien por dos semanas, jaja -Oh...mi celular, enseguida vengo –le dijo Ken, levantándose de la mesa -Eh...voy al tocador –se excusó Maki, marchándose también

Paola miraba a su alrededor, fingiendo interés en el baile estrambótico de Koike y su pareja (parecía que les estaba dando un ataque convulsivo XD.  
-Paola, necesito hablar contigo –le pidió Kojiro tímidamente -¿Ah¿Me hablabas? –dijo Paola, haciéndose la desentendida -¿Podemos salir un rato? Aquí hay mucho ruido -Eh... no sé, es que Ken va a volver dentro de poco y la verdad no quiero que se preocupe si no me vé aquí –inventó la muchacha con un tono de voz bastante fingido -Por favor –dijo el muchacho de una forma tan sincera, que Paola no supo qué inventar -Bue...bueno, vamos –accedió la muchacha, poniéndose de pie y saliendo delante de él

Salieron del salón de baile y se dirigieron a uno de los más cercanos jardines del colegio. Una linda luna creciente iluminaba el cielo despejado de color azul oscuro (ja! Rompí con el esquema de las lunas llenas XD). Paola se apoyó en el barandal de mármol esperando el discurso de Kojiro, pero no escuchó nada, así que volteó y notó que el joven estaba justo detrás de ella, a tan sólo unos centímetros. Como ella era más bajita, algo contrariada trató de desviar su mirada para no toparse con el rostro del muchacho, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando se topó con una hermosa rosa blanca que se hallaba en el bolsillo del saco de Kojiro.  
-Pe...¿pero qué? –preguntó Paola atónita -Una rosa más –dijo Kojiro con una voz cálida, tomando la flor y ofreciéndosela a Paola- Una rosa más para ti -¿Tú eras el que me daba las rosas? –preguntó la muchacha, sin poder creerlo aun, tomando como automatizada la rosa que el joven le extendía -Así es, seguro creerás que es algo realmente ridículo, pero me nació hacerlo y lo hice –explicó Kojiro algo avergonzado- Aunque admito que nunca hubiera esperado una reacción así de mi -Pero no entiendo ¿cómo hacías para entrar a la habitación sin que te vieran?  
-Simple, pidiéndole ayuda a algunos amigos.  
-¿Y por qué me dabas las rosas? –inquirió Paola, mirándolo fijamente -Al principio porque quería animar esa mirada de tristeza que tenías –contestó el muchacho, posando una de sus manos en una mejilla de Paola- Después, porque creí que era la única forma de demostrar...lo que siento -Je, vamos Kojiro –se quitó Paola algo ruborizada- El desagrado no se demuestra con flores -¿Desagrado?  
-¿Crees que no me di cuenta que desde hace días me andas evitando como si tuviera lepra?  
-Ah, eso, es algo que...bueno, una actitud infantil que tuve pero que no podía evitar -¿Por qué?  
-Escuché la confesión que Ken te hizo –admitió Kojiro, mirando el cielo con tristeza- Sé que está enamorado de ti -¿Lo escuchaste? –preguntó Paola sorprendida -Sí, y me debatí mucho tiempo entre el hecho de quedarme callado para siempre o animarme a confesarte lo que yo siento -Ahora sí que no te entiendo –dijo Paola confundida -Me gustas Paola –confesó el muchacho mirándola con ternura- Y creo que siento algo más por ti, pero...no creo estar haciendo lo correcto -¿Lo correcto? Y por qué no -No puedo hacerle eso a Ken –admitió Kojiro desanimado, mirando nuevamente la luna- Él es mi mejor amigo -Claro, Ken, se me había olvidado el "detallito" de su amistad.  
-¿A qué te refieres?  
-Te cuento una pequeña historia: una amiga retornó a su ciudad, donde había dejado a sus amigos, cuando llegó descubrió a dos muchachos nuevos que eran los mejores amigos que nadie podía conocer. El problema fue que mi amiga se enamoró de los dos, y tuvo que poner sus sentimientos sobre la mesa y decidirse sólo por uno, no fue fácil, pero lo hizo, porque uno de ellos destacaba más entre los dos.  
-¿Y cuál fue la elección de tu amiga? –preguntó Kojiro interesado -Si bien el muchacho atento y jovial la hacía sentirse muy bien, y a ella le gustaba mucho su sonrisa y su forma de ser; descubrió que el amor que decía sentir hacia él no era más que un profundo cariño y admiración, pero que no era verdadero amor.  
-¿Y por el otro?  
-Del otro se había enamorado en verdad, pero ése muchacho últimamente no la trataba bien, es más, parecía que le daba asco su presencia, lo que la desanimó mucho, además claro, que él ya tenía novia.  
-¿Y ella cómo sabía que tenía novia¿y por qué aseguraba que el chico le tenía asco?  
-Porque de un día a otro la repelía como podía y ella se sintió muy mal, por eso decidió olvidarse de él y seguir adelante con la amistad que tenía con el otro muchacho -¿Pensaba olvidar al que quería?  
-Lo intentaba, y aun lo intenta, pero créeme que no le es fácil –admitió Paola, devolviéndole la rosa- Y mucho menos cuando él le confesó que también la quería, pero que no debía estar con ella...y como ella ya había sufrido una terrible desilusión antes, decidió que no quería sufrir más

Paola, decidida, iba a marcharse, cuando sin querer se tocó el cuello y notó la gargantilla.  
-Ah... y toma, será mejor que te la devuelva -¿A mi? Pero si no te la di –confesó el muchacho entre decepcionado y extrañado, rechazando la gargantilla que Paola le alcanzaba -¿No fuiste tú el que me la regaló junto a una rosa?  
-No, no fui yo -Vaya, entonces ¿quién me la habrá dado?  
-Paola –retomó Kojiro la conversación- No te vayas, te lo ruego -¿Y para qué Kojiro? –preguntó Paola algo cansada- Me traes aquí, me confiesas una cosa y enseguida me dices que no podrá ser porque te hace sentir mal...no entiendo -Entiéndeme, Ken es mi mejor amigo -Ahá, y por eso sería bueno que seas sincero con él, porque al menos yo sí lo seré.  
-No comprendo -¿Sabes una cosa bien rara que me pasó? –dijo Paola forzando una sonrisa- Creí amar a alguien que me lastimó mucho, pero luego me di cuenta que amor no era, y de pronto ¡zas! Caigo en la conclusión que..¡me enamoré de ti!

Llegó el turno de Kojiro para quedar estupefacto ante semejante confesión.  
-Pero bueno, una no lo puede tener todo en la vida –dijo Paola soltando un suspiro de decepción- No tengo el amor, pero el dinero y la salud me quedan, al menos hasta que mis padres decidan desheredarme por andar negándolos o hasta que adolezca de alguna enfermedad tropical rara, y la verdad...

Paola no pudo continuar, porque de pronto se hallaba besando a Kojiro, que de un impulso atrajo a la muchacha hacia él. 


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

Estuvieron así por unos segundos, hasta que el grito de enojo de Koike los hizo reaccionar.  
-¡PAOLA! –exclamaba por el micrófono- Dónde te has metido¡te requerimos en el escenario!  
-¿Eh? –murmuró Paola separándose de Kojiro -Perdóname, yo...-quiso decir Kojiro, pero la muchacha se lo impidió poniendo su dedo índice sobre sus labios -No digas nada, no me arruines esto –le pidió Paola sonriéndole con cariño y dándole un tierno beso en los labios antes de marcharse

Paola entró en el salón, todavía con el corazón que le latía a mil por hora debido a lo que acababa de ocurrir, cuando una luz la cegó.  
-¡Y aquí está señores! –exclamó Koike triunfal- ¡Por fin apareció la reina del baile!  
-¿Que yo qué? –preguntó Paola contrariada, mientras sus compañeros la empujaban hacia el escenario -Felicidades Pao –dijo Naoko sonriente- Tú y Ken ganaron.  
-¿Qué?

Pero no tuvo tiempo para que su amiga le explique nada, ya que en un dos por tres se hallaba en medio escenario, parada frente a todos sus compañeros de colegio (bueno, al menos los que ya tenían edad para estar allí) y le estaban colocando una linda tiara y le regalaban un ramo de rosas rojas.  
-Creo que fueron más de tres votos –comentó Ken divertido, colocando el ramo de rosas de su amiga sobre el asiento que le correspondía y la tomaba de la mano para ir a bailar el vals de honor -Voy a matarlos... –amenazó Paola avergonzada

La pareja salió a bailar, siendo observados con embeleso por muchas miradas curiosas, más que todo femeninas. Entre el tumulto de gente reconoció a Kojiro, que los miraba atentamente.  
-¿Y? Se lo dijiste o no –le preguntó Maki interesada -Sí, se lo dije –confesó Kojiro satisfecho -¡Qué buena noticia! –se alegró Takeshi al oírlo -Pero ella y yo sabemos que no podemos herir a Ken –siguió Kojiro con un dejo de tristeza al ver a su amigo sonreírle a Paola- ¿Vámonos, sí?

Kojiro, Maki y Takeshi se fueron. La fiesta continuó hasta pasada la media noche, cuando todos se vieron obligados a retirarse. Paola, entre contenta y extrañada, regresó a su habitación, en el que se apresuró a acercarse a su ramo de rosas blancas "coleccionadas" y las acarició con cariño. Su celular sonó y contestó.  
-¿Hola? –contestó sonriendo, pensando que de seguro Touya la estaría buscando porque le había dicho que allí estaría esa noche, y había olvidado llevar su teléfono -Tu voz puede alegrar mis noches más oscuras y llenar de alegría mi vida –dijo una voz ciertamente melosa del otro lado del teléfono, que borró de inmediato la sonrisa de la muchacha -¿Qué cara...mbas quieres? –espetó Paola furiosa -Me alegra saber que regresarás a Alemania, por cierto ¿recibiste mi regalo?  
-Cuál regalo -El que te mandé, sé que a ti te encanta la plata, más que el oro -¿Fu...fuiste tú? –preguntó Paola sorprendida -Claro¿quién más creías que era?  
-Alguien que valiera la pena –respondió la muchacha mordazmente -¡Vaya! Noto que aun estás algo molesta conmigo -¡No seas cínico Schneider! –refunfuñó Paola, deshaciéndose con una mano el moño de su cabello- ¿Y por qué dices que regresaré a Alemania¡De Japón no me muevo!  
-Ja, tus padres no opinan lo mismo...

Antes que tener que seguir escuchando al alemán, Paola prefirió colgarle y descargar su rabia arrojando sus almohadas hacia todos lados.  
-¡Vaya! Casi me das –se quejó Yuuki- ¿Qué ya no quieres que compartamos contigo la habitación?  
-Oh, lo siento muchachas, no fue mi intención...

Paola no pudo conciliar el sueño, las palabras de Karl horadaban su cerebro cada vez más ¿a qué se habrá referido?.

A la mañana siguiente despertó con unas ojeras de tamaño descomunal, aun así bajó a desayunar. Cuando estaba por entrar al comedor la regente le dijo que tenía visitas. Algo más animada, pensando que sería Touya, se fue rápidamente a la Dirección. Grande fue su sorpresa y desilusión al descubrir que sus padres, junto a Genzo y Kenji, eran los que la esperaban.  
-¿Qué hacen aquí? –les preguntó Paola cuando hubo reaccionado del shock -Primero buenos días –le reclamó su madre malhumorada -Nos alegra verte, aunque por lo visto no compartes el sentir –comentó su padre indignado -BUENOS DÍAS PADRE Y MADRE y "hermanitos" –exclamó Paola casi sarcástica- ¿Ahora puedo saber qué hacen aquí?  
-Vinimos a recogerte –respondió su madre sin inmutarse -¿Para qué?  
-Vendrás con nosotros a Alemania –explicó su padre impasible -Ja¿están bromeando verdad? –preguntó Paola nerviosa- ¡Yo no me quiero ir!  
-Pues lo harás jovencita –le dijo su madre, que estaba empezando a enojarse- ¡Ya nos enteramos que tú y Touya han estado diciendo cosas horribles sobre la familia!

Un buen rato se escucharon gritos de Paola en la Dirección, diciéndole a Genzo y Kenji su vida en verso y negándose rotundamente a irse con sus padres. Pero ellos la amenazaron con no volver a dejarla ver a Touya si no se iba con ellos. Sin más remedio, y muy triste, aceptó con un silencio total. Sin dejarla despedirse se la llevaron, mientras Genzo se sentía algo culpable porque quería mucho a su "hermanita", algo rebelde, pero era su hermanita.

En el comedor, sus amigos la esperaban, para empezar con la sarta de bromas que ya le había tocado a Ken soportar.  
-¡Oh, gran soberano¿Quieres que te sirva otra taza de café? –se burlaba Koike, dramatizando )  
-Ya párenla, que no tiene gracia –dijo Ken impaciente :  
-Buenos días –saludó Kojiro sentándose a la mesa -Hola capitán –lo saludó Kazuki- ¿Viste por ahí a Paola?  
-No, no la vi -¿Buscan a Paola? –les preguntó Yuuki como quien no quiere la cosa- La regente le dijo que tenía visita y se fue a la Dirección -¿Creen que...? –dudó Ken pensativo- ¿Genzo y Kenji volvieron?  
-No lo creo –respondió Koike despreocupado, pellizcándole una mejilla- No te acongojes querido rey

El desayuno transcurrió sin mayores comentarios, ya que concluyeron que por el tiempo que se había tardado quizá su amiga la estaba pasando bomba con Touya, que tenía que ser su visitante. No se imaginaban que ella iba rumbo al aeropuerto, de regreso a Alemania. :(

Durante toda la tarde de ése domingo no la vieron y nadie sabía de ella. Hasta que llegó la noche y la preocupación los volvió a invadir.  
-¿Dónde estará? –preguntó Kazuki preocupado, sentado en una de las gradas -No puede ser que nadie sepa dónde está –lo secundó Ken pensativo -¿Y si Sawaki y ése grupo de zopencos la raptaron? –propuso Koike alarmado -Koike... –le advirtió Kawabe- Deja de alucinar con tu animé.  
-Para tu información –se indignó Koike- Eso le escuché en una novela -¿Qué hacen aquí muchachos? –les preguntó el conserje curioso -Esperando a Paolita Wakabayashi –contestó Kazuki apenado -Pues pierden su tiempo –les explicó el hombre- Esta mañana su familia se la llevó, según oí, de regreso a su país -¡QUÉEEEE! –exclamaron todos los presentes al unísono -No, no puede ser ¡dinos que es una broma! –le exigió Kazuki tomándolo de la camisa -Cálmate muchacho –le pidió el conserje zafándose- ¿Por qué haría un broma tan pesada? Es cierto, la secretaria me comentó que sus padres vinieron a recogerla y que se fueron a Alemania -¿Quién se fue a Alemania? –preguntó Kojiro, que desde la mañana tenía un mal presentimiento -Paola... –alcanzó a decir Ken en un hilo de voz, mientras el conserje se marchaba, mirándolos con pena -No puede ser –murmuró Takeshi entristecido

Enfurecidos, y al saber ya que no tenía sentido esperarla, sus amigos se fueron retirando a sus habitaciones, no sin antes exclamar una serie de improperios contra toda la familia Wakabayashi.  
-Debiste hacer algo –le reclamó Ken seriamente a Kojiro, cuando sólo él, Kazuki y Takeshi quedaron -¿Yo por qué? –preguntó su amigo confundido -¡Deja de hacerte el desentendido! –exclamó Ken molesto- ¿Crees que me chupo el dedo¡Hace mucho que me di cuenta que a ti te pasan cosas con Paola!  
-¿Cómo? –preguntó Kazuki sorprendido -Así es –aseguró el portero japonés- Es más, ayer yo los vi en el jardín, y no me entrometí, porque sé que sería inútil -Inútil por qué –preguntó Kojiro resuelto -Porque ella me demostró que no puede quererme como yo quiero que me quiera (bah, me salió trabalenguas :)) –admitió el muchacho con algo de tristeza- Ella te quiere a ti Kojiro, y tú la quieres a ella ¿por qué no se lo dijiste y quedaron así? Al menos sabiendo que era correspondida ella hubiera luchado por quedarse -¿A ti también te gusta Paola? –preguntó Takeshi confundido -No Takeshi, yo quiero a Paola –explicó Ken sin dejar de mirar a Kojiro como culpándolo- Por eso no la lastimaría, tampoco la obligaría a que me acepte, sabiendo que eso no la haría feliz -¡Yo no tengo la culpa! –se defendió Kojiro- ¡No podía hacerte eso!  
-¡Hacerme qué! –preguntó Ken confundido -¡Traicionarte, ESO, TRAICIONARTE!  
-Ja, vamos Kojiro, tú no me traicionarías –aclaró Ken calmándose un poco- Traición sería que te negaras lo que sientes y fingieras que no te pasa nada, lastimando a Paola, eso sí sería una traición -No quería herirte.  
-Me dolió, lo acepto, pero más me duele verlos separados, y que tú no hagas nada por impedirlo –concluyó Ken, marchándose

Toda esa semana el curso de los amigos de Paola parecía un velorio. Apenas hablaban, y entre Kojiro y Ken se había establecido una especie de muro invisible: fingían no verse y se evitaban a como de lugar. Ken aun lo consideraba culpable por omisión y Kojiro se sentía ofendido por ser injustamente acusado. Cuando Touya se enteró que se habían llevado a su hermana furtivamente, se molestó tanto que inició una batalla legal contra sus padres, aunque sabía que no tenía muchas posibilidades de ganar.

Una noche, mientras dormían, la puerta se abrió sigilosamente y una sombra se acercó lentamente hasta quedar junto a Kojiro. El muchacho no se percató de nada, cuando sintió un roce en la mejilla, que creyó era una mosca y trató de espantarla con una mano, pero no resultaba.  
-Pero qué... –murmuró Kojiro de mal humor, entreabriendo los ojos -Hola –saludó alguien en un susurro, dándole sin previo aviso un suave beso en los labios- Volví.  
-¿Paola? –preguntó Kojiro emocionado, incorporándose en su cama -Shhh, no los vayas a despertar –le advirtió la muchacha con una sonrisa, indicándole con un gesto de la cabeza al resto de sus amigos que dormían plácidamente -¿Pero cómo.  
-Mis padres me obligaron a volver a Alemania, y allí estuve aprisionada una semana –contó la muchacha, sentándose junto a él- Pero...resultó que mi hermano tenía conciencia, y me ayudó a escapar para regresar a Japón -¿Genzo?  
-Ahá, Genzo.  
-Me alegra tanto que hayas vuelto –confesó el muchacho sonriendo -A mi también –lo apoyó Ken sonriente, que se hallaba sentado sobre su cama- ¿No piensas saludar a los demás?  
-Ups, lo siento no quería despertarlos –se disculpó Paola -Pues entonces deberías ser más recatada y no ponerte a contar tus Paola-aventuras tan noche –le reclamó Kazuki burlón, bostezando- ¿Cómo estás?  
-Feliz de estar aquí –respondió su amiga -Entonces –añadió Koike, con la voz medio dormida- ¿Tú y el capitán formalizarán o no?  
-No sé –dijo Paola, encogiéndose de hombros- Si él me acepta.  
-¿Me aceptas tú a mi? –le preguntó Kojiro mirándola a los ojos -Hummm, no –contestó ella tranquilamente- No...lo dudes

Kojiro le sonrió y la besó, frente a sus amigos que los veían estupefactos, porque jamás se hubieran imaginado una reacción así de su serio amigo.  
-Eh... lo siento –se disculpó Kojiro sonrojado -No pues, ustedes síganle –bromeó Ken, sonriendo- Nosotros no estorbamos, nos iremos a dormir a la habitación de Shimano ¿verdad muchachos?  
-Como sea –respondió Kazuki tranquilamente, poniéndose de pié y saliendo con un osito en el brazo- ¡Qué! No me vengan a reclamar lo de mi Teddy, Tsubaki me lo regaló.  
-Ridículo... –lo espetó Koike saliendo tras él- Ustedes sigan con confianza.  
-Bueno, hasta mañana –se despidió Ken, cerrando tras de sí la puerta -¿Seguro que está todo bien? –le preguntó Kazuki a Ken una vez afuera -No del todo, verás, el verlos juntos de esa forma me va a costar un poquito –admitió el muchacho algo triste- Duele¿sabes?  
-¿Crees que tomaste una decisión justa para ti? –le preguntó Koike curioso -La justicia absoluta no existe –respondió Ken- Y no todos podemos quedar contentos, pero me alegra que al menos ellos sí lo estén -Yo no sé si podría hacer lo que tú –admitió Kazuki pensativo -Mira, el caso es que ambos son mis grandes amigos –explicó el portero japonés- Y me alegra verlos felices -Mucha lealtad... –opinó Koike, enarcando las cejas -¿Lealtad? Lealtad, mi querido amigo, es velar porque tus amigos sean felices, y porque la persona que amas también lo sea –siguió Ken- Aunque no sea precisamente a tu lado -Lealtad es buscar la felicidad de quien amas, porque si lo amas de verdad... –continuó Kazuki -Debes dejarlo ir... –concluyó Koike sonriendo, aunque no del todo convencido

OWARI

No olviden dejar reviews!  
Atte:TSUKI 


End file.
